Behold Thy Scarred Heart
by CassieKnight
Summary: Secrets can only be kept for so long. Yet, even the one to discover these secrets can open a new chapter to a story about an android who was once fond of a woman named Layrial. 4th Installment R&R!
1. His Name Was Cell

**The Return of the Author: **You guys should know by now I can't stay away from these stories…they reel me in and tie me up until I finish, just to reel me in again. It's an ongoing cycle, it seems. Although I hadn't planned on starting this right away, but I suddenly had a day off from work today due to an unexpected…root canal procedure :( That was fun….Anyway, this is the fourth installment of my Cell series, but unfortunately for your own benefit, if you're unfamiliar with my little story of Layrial and Cell, I suggest you read _Shadowed Spirit_ (the original and if you have time _Dignity of an Android_), _The Past Returns_ and _The Kismet of Optimism._ It'll just make more sense that way, but you don't have to.

Oh, and I hope all of you enjoy the title I threw on this one. Don't ask how I thought of it…it just popped into my head. Its fun to say three times fast ;)

Reviews are encouraged because they make me post chapters quicker and they make me feel better. Enjoy!

* * *

**Behold Thy Scarred Heart**

**Chapter 1: **_His Name Was Cell_

"_I had hung up the phone and made my way to the sliding glass door that went to the small deck. I had a perfect view of the sunset. It was gorgeous. And although I had just thought all of those things about Cell, only one wasn't true. I think, deep down, there was some sort of respect he had for me…and that dream I had told me so. His eyes and smile had told me so."_

I flipped stared at the last paragraph for the longest time. I reread it twice more. After looking up and watching the leaves flutter in the afternoon breeze I closed the book's faded blue cover and read the title "My Journal" engraved in silver letters on the front. For a moment I looked at it in disbelief at what I had just read. However, I knew there was more. They had all been put together and hidden under the cabinet under the bookcase collecting dust for over twenty years.

I pushed myself back in the chair, the wheels on the legs swiveling as I guided the piece of furniture with my feet back to the cabinet. I leaned over and replaced the blue book only to pick up another one. This one was set in a green cover with gold letters that spelt out the same two words, "My Journal." The date on the inside cover was eight years after that of the first, but I continued to the first page.

"_So much time had passed. So much had happened since I last took the time to stand and think about what my life was all about. I mean, I know that things have changed—for the best I think—but its amazing just how long ago those changes came about. It's been nearly eight years, I think. Yes, it has been. Where did all that time go? The funny thing is, though, that those eight years seem to be overpowered by the memories that still haunt me._

"_Actually, it was eight years ago last week that I had knocked on death's doorstep only to be denied and thrown back into the world of the living. I don't wish that I remained dead—I never wanted to die, but sometimes I still wonder if it actually happened. It wasn't possible to die and come back to life, right?"_

I read the entire book, just like the first. The house was quiet and I was alone, so I finally had the chance to sit down and read these without interruption. I had to keep this knowledge to myself; I couldn't allow anyone to catch me reading it.

I flipped through the pages, my mind in complete awe as my eyes touched upon each word. The first journal was a surprise…the second seem like a science fiction novel. I had never in my wildest dreams…

I finished that book and glanced to the last one sitting on its side on the shelf in the cabinet. Did I dare open to the first page of that one too? Was I prepared to see what else was kept from me all these years?

Glancing at the time, I decided yes. It was only three-thirty in the afternoon and I had another hour before she would come home. I felt angry, hurt, and betrayed…but the need to know was far greater than any other emotion that played out in my heart. I got up and tossed the second of the trio of books back into the cabinet and picked up the final one. I opened to the first page and started to read.

A few pages in, I had to stop and stare at the name that was printed near the top of the page. It hit me as if I had no idea who this person was or where she came from. I couldn't understand why everything was so different in these books than what I had known from real life…

"_I picked up my nine month old daughter and held her to my chest, supporting her head so it wouldn't fall back. She automatically put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it gently; I kissed the top of her head where dark hair—like her father's—was starting to grow in more fully now. I bounced a little as I stood there and was happy to see that she was in a good this morning—there were days where she started off the morning crying and begging for all the attention she could get. She definitely was my little girl in that respect._

_I brought Sasara down the hall and Toshi glanced up with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. He smiled as he sipped his coffee and waved to our daughter. "Hey there pumpkin," he greeted. "How's my little girl this morning?" I handed Sasara over to him so I could get her bottle ready."_

My name seemed so sacred that I nearly cried. I knew I was loved and cared for—that was never the question. The question came from learning what had happened before I was born, before my mother even knew my father. I had known for a while now that she had once been a reporter; I had my grandparents to thank for letting that cat out of the bag. Other than that I knew nothing about her. Just who was Layrial Adercon Sutiiven before she settled down?

It was upon learning about her career in journalism, though, that I realized that my parents were keeping something from me; especially my mother. There was something she held as a deep secret that I wondered if my father even knew about. History classes had told us of the Great Hercule's big defeat of a world terror named Cell. When I had come home talking about it one day my mother had made the comment that you can't believe everything you hear.

Now I knew what she meant. Hercule hadn't defeated Cell; in fact, he hadn't even had a chance. Cell was a monster, as was stated in the textbooks, but he was different in my mother's perspective. The story was heartbreaking in ways, but yet shocking to the furthest extent. I can't say how many times I had to stop reading to skim back over in order to absorb the details she had written.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly four-thirty. I had to hurry through the last few pages. Yet I couldn't bring myself to skim it—this part was the most interesting in terms of the android. He seemed to have changed enough towards my mother to act…human? And yet, at the end of this segment, my mother married and such, she still cared for this creature.

"_This is where my story of Cell ends. For the rest of my life I'll remember him, but it will remain a secret as to how I truly felt about him. Evil, perhaps he was, though there was something about him that captivated my mind and held me hostage every time I was within his line of sight. I loved him…there's no question about it. The fact that he was an android—murderous and hateful—meant nothing to me anymore. I saw a side of him that no one else was ever able to open. I had the chance to see a side of him that no one else had ever, or could ever open up…a side even Cell himself didn't realize he had._

_In the end, though, after learning that there was another emotion besides hatred and power, Cell was complete."_

I closed the book and returned the bookcase back to its normal appearance before I chanced another second of her not being home yet. I was thankful that she seemed to be running late, but half of me had almost hoped she would walk in to see me reading those books. I couldn't believe she had kept such a huge thing a secret.

In ways, though, I suppose I could be acting selfish. I could tell by the way she wrote her experiences that they weren't completely pleasant and that it was something traumatizing each time. She had been in a state of pain I couldn't even imagine. She had even died…

I heard the front door slam shut and keys clashing down on the table. She was home and two things pulled at my brain—ask or pretend I knew nothing? I got up off the chair and went into the living room to greet her, a small smile on my face, but not friendly enough to steer her in the complete opposite direction of my feelings. I wasn't mad at her…just disappointed.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" She asked me as she took off her summer jacket. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," I said plainly. "You're the one that looks tired."

She smiled as she went into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. "The end of the school year is always busy. I'm just glad it's the weekend."

My mother was in her fifties, but she was still a pretty lady. She stood straight and proud, short dark blue hair making her look a little younger, even with the specks of gray. Her gray eyes held a certain twinkle to them that gave her that elegant flair when she smiled at you. Many people said I looked like her. Actually, I did with the exception of my hair. It was much darker, on the verge of a true black, but on a bright sunny day one could see the bluish tint it held so well. As for my face, I could probably pass as a younger version of my mother.

"There's a birthday card from your father here for you," she said suddenly.

I must've spaced out because she was sorting through the mail and I hadn't even noticed. I took the card she held out to me and glanced at the writing. No return address, but the lousy penmanship proved it was from him.

"I'll open it later," I replied and tossed it to the counter.

I heard a sigh escape her mouth, but it wasn't unusual with such a topic. See, the thing is, my father divorced her about five years back. They got into a fair amount of arguments and finally my dad walked out after one of them. He came back the next day and told her he was moving out because he couldn't take her stubbornness anymore.

It broke my mom's heart. And it made me angry. The only time I heard from him was when it was a special event or holiday. He asked to take me out last year, but I declined and said I had more important things to do. After the way he acted towards my mom, there was no way I could forgive him—and she knew enough not to argue with me anymore. If there's one thing for sure, I had my mother's attitude.

During dinner, though, I had this terrible urge to open my mouth about my discovery. I watched her eat, quietly sitting there and chewing in the peacefulness of our home. She was a school teacher, but otherwise she had no other worries. I had recently finished college and was looking around for an apartment nearby in the city. I had already set up several interviews with top media magazines in hopes of landing at least a small job that I could eventually build up and get me through to the editor's chair. I definitely had high hopes for myself. After reading the first part of my mother's journal, I saw that I was more like her than I had originally realized.

"Mom, I need to ask you something," I said suddenly before I gave myself a chance to think clearly.

"Hmm?" She said as she looked up from her chicken and rice.

I fumbled for the words. I started it; the right thing to do was to finish it and get the answers I wanted. "Why had you never told me about Cell?"

It wasn't the way I wanted to put it. It also wasn't what she expected me to ask. "What are you talking about?" She asked, trying desperately to conceal her secret.

"I found your journals," I said truthfully.

I had expected her to maybe look away, perhaps sigh like she usually did and put her fork down, but instead she got up and left the room all together, half of her dinner still remaining on her plate. I heard the door close and knew I had screwed up.

"Mom!" I shouted as I went out after her. I found her in the front yard, her arms hugged around herself and her eyes gazing at the setting sun. "Look, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to—"

"How did you know about those?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and came up next to her, not bothering to take a look at a face that probably had tears forcing their way out of saddened eyes. "I happened to open the bookcase cabinet 'cause I thought that's where you put my old textbooks. When I found those journals…I couldn't help but read them."

"They were hidden in that cabinet for a reason," she said sternly. "I wish you hadn't looked at them."

"Well why didn't you at least tell me _something_ about your affair with that android?"

She snapped me a harsh look that could have cut my face had the figurative sense become literal. She glared at me as if I had stepped completely out of bounds—a look I hadn't seen since we argued about my father. "Don't you think I thought about telling you? Didn't you consider that maybe I kept everything from you for your own good?"

I laughed and put my hands on my hips. "What good, Mom? You had a thing for a mass murderer! How could that link to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get yourself into trouble like that!" she practically yelled, causing me to flinch slightly. It had been so long since she raised her voice like that. "Cell was not a charming fellow who waltzed into my life and swept me off my feet. Sure, I had a thing for him, but I knew he wasn't safe! He was trouble from the first moment I met him and I will not allow you to think that it was all fun and games!"

"I didn't say it was!" I hollered back.

"Sasara, I don't want a word of this spoken to anyone," she told me seriously. "It's been kept a secret for a reason—I don't want my life turned into some freak show because it would make a good story. I've been on the other side and I know the hunger people in the media can have. I had it and look what it got me. You better watch out for that, got it?"

She turned and left. I stood outside by myself for the longest time. I had no idea it would've gotten under her skin this much. I read all of those journals back to back, but obviously she considered everything just a bad dream. As much as she said she loved that android, it was as if…she were ashamed.


	2. Insideout

**Greetings oh pleasant readers: **I must say this chapter was pretty fun. I think the entire story will be amusing once I get more into it :) As for a next chapter, I don't know when it'll get out. It's been beautiful and hot outdoors and I have this urge to just bask in the sun…but it's almost too hot ;) An air-conditioned bedroom is so much more relaxing. So we'll see what happens.

Thank you all that reviewed so very much! Its like old times again :D If there are any questions, please ask—I know it's kinda hard to get a story from a completely different character than you're used to, but I'm trying to make sure I cover all grounds. Don't hesitate though if something's on your mind. Ciao for now!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Inside-out_

My mother has this way of making people feel bad after they did wrong. She basically said nothing to me for the remainder of the night, although before she went to bed she came up and said goodnight. Well, she said more than that. She told me she was sorry for yelling at me, but she had made a mistake by allowing herself to get tangled up in the mess of the Cell Games. I could tell the way she spoke of it that she did enjoy that strange android's company for whatever reason, but she denied it in front of me. I guess after 22 years a person can start to convince themselves that it was all nothing.

I had actually begun to wonder how much my father knew about Cell. Neither of them had ever mentioned the incident of the dead reawakening before they were married, but I knew that my father had had interaction with Cell as well—just not on the same "friendly" level my mother experienced.

"Mom," I had said before she left the room. She turned and looked at me, her gaze soft and loving. "Is he…Cell that is, the reason why you and dad split up? I mean, was he just jealous or something?"

She had come over and sat on the couch next to me, her head shaking gently to imply no. "Your father and I got together because of what happened to us—I believe you're familiar with the incidents in my second journal." I nodded. "I thought that I could find a lot of comfort in him. And I did at first, but over the years he and I just couldn't seem to agree on everything. I'm too much a free spirit to be held down by one man who can't seem to loosen the leash of marriage."

I wasn't surprised at what she told me. Actually, strangely enough, I had hoped it wasn't because of this Cell creature. I couldn't tell you why. I had heard my parents argue many, many times even over trivial things that no one could believe; her statement just confirmed the fact that they just weren't meant to be.

"So Dad wasn't jealous?"

"Oh, I think he was jealous when things happened," she replied. "But I think he always thought of himself as the victor when there was no contest."

She left shortly after that and I curled my legs under me and hugged the closest throw pillow. The sun had set, the moon had come out and the stars twinkled outside of the living room window. I had such a hard time imagining such a creature as this Cell and that my mother…thought she was in love with him.

I had gone to bed shortly after and gotten up early the next morning. It was Saturday and Mom and I usually hit the city to do shopping and errands. It was just this thing we got into when I wasn't away at school. I enjoyed it though, don't get me wrong. Shopping was like a drug to me—I can't tell you the number of shoes and skirts I have alone.

I drove the car since driving didn't come to me often; I went to school in a city, therefore I had easy transportation without a car being one of them. Buses and subways were usually the choice, but if I had to I'd suck it up and get a cab if I missed the times of the others. I enjoyed driving, though. It's a feeling of freedom and knowledge that you have the control of something so powerful and dangerous. It's exhilarating.

We parked on the side of the road in front of our favorite café that served sandwiches and pastries. After lunch it was off to the bank so she could cash her paycheck and I could take out some cash for any to-be purchases.

A walk around the town was so wonderful on a great day. There were a few puffy white clouds scattered here and there, but the rest of the sky was clear and bright blue. The sun hung high over the city and beat down on us with a shower of light and warmth. It was this type of day that made me feel confident and uncaring about what others thought about me. That's probably why I chose to dress the way I did—blue halter top, white peasant skirt and three-inch high sandals. I felt like a million bucks.

As the way things go, feeling so great made me want to buy more to continue looking great. We hit a store called "Floppy's" (I have no clue as to why it was called that) and couldn't keep our hands off of the beautiful clothes. They were dazzling and rich and that meant they were must-haves. Mom bought several shirts and skirts for school and I bought a great looking summer dress. I already had plans to wear it to the dinner I was going to with a bunch of my old friends from high school later in the week.

As a welcome home and part-graduation gift, Mom bought my stuff. I didn't really argue since I knew she wouldn't budge from her decision anyway. She seemed so happy when we walked out, handing me my bag and tossing her purse back over her shoulder.

"Where too next?" I asked as we strolled down the chalk-white sidewalk. "I can really go for some ice cream."

"I can too," Mom said and we started heading down towards the tiny ice cream parlor next block over. We were about to cross the street when Mom's eyes caught hold of a window display and became sidetracked. "Oh, I didn't know the new Marvin Kellier book was out," she said. "And they're having a sale on his other works. Sasara, I need to go see this."

Bookstores weren't exactly my favorite past times. My mother loved to read—thus the large collection she kept stashed in the living room bookcase and the spare bedroom. "Well, what do you want for ice cream? I'll go pick it up and meet you back here," I suggested to keep me out of that store.

"Double chocolate fudge with those little chips in it, caramel sauce and whipped cream…and nuts," she said as she hunched over to get a better look at the cover on the books displayed in front of her.

I nodded and told her I'd be back in fifteen minutes—that would give her plenty of time to do what she had to in there and met to get the food. I still had another five minute walk down the street to the parlor, but when I saw the line out the door I wished I had told her to just meet me here.

I guess it was obvious that the place would be swarming with people of all shapes and sizes. I mean, it wasn't that cool out and what better way to cool down than stuff quick-melting ice cream into your mouth to sooth your tongue? I looked at my cell phone's clock and sighed. Twenty minutes had passed since I left Mom to her books, but I had a feeling she was still browsing anyway. The section of the line I stood in finally made it inside the air-conditioned sales room, but I kept my eyes peeled on the outdoors for any sign of her coming and looking for me. On one of my glances out, though, I noticed that everything outdoors became rather dark and dull. It was as if a sudden mass of gray clouds moved in to cover the sun and threaten to open up to drench us in a heavy afternoon shower. I shrugged, though, when moments later the clouds seemed to have disappeared and the sky was free again.

I believe I was three people behind the counter when everything happened. I never did get to sooth my mouth with the delicious taste of mocha and chocolate tossed into a cold dish for me alone to devour. Everyone inside had paused and turned towards the large store window when we heard several sharp screams. What I saw scared me nearly to death. Why the hell were people screaming and running down the street?

What terrified me even more was that they were running from the direction I had come. There was a large boom somewhere in the distance and the floor shook violently. Everyone, including myself, had crouched down on the floor with this sudden act and thought the world was coming to an end. The guy at the end of the line had looked out the door and yelled a scared, "Holy shit," and ran off.

Of course, with such a reaction from one, others had to follow. Soon the store emptied out as a second earthquake rocked the building and caused decorations on the walls to smash on the tiled floor. At this point I decided that ice cream wasn't worth my time and I ran outside to see what was going on.

I was right when my mind thought that maybe the world was coming to an end. I didn't think it'd be true…until I saw exactly what people were running from. Smoke billowed from buildings in the far distance and I realized what caused the earthquakes. A figure hovered far into the air above the city and shot out some sort of laser blast and when it hit, the ground shook from fear. A loud explosion hit my eardrums and I ducked to the ground again, though I don't know why my instincts lead me to do that.

When I looked up I saw that there wasn't just one person up there; there were three, and each displayed the same actions as the first. I started running against the crowd and headed towards the bookstore. I shouted my mother's name in hopes that she was running and would hear me. I looked but didn't recognize anyone as her. I was thankful that as I made it over the small hill I saw the bookstore was still in tact…but the building next to it wasn't. The doorway had been blocked by rubble and I yelled out my mother's title again from fear she was still trapped inside.

I heard a laugh that made me want to cringe. I looked above, as did everyone else around me, each stopping to see where the human-like tone had come from. This person was directly above us and seemed to mock each person as they fled for their lives. I could tell it was a male from the laugh, but it was so wicked I wondered if he were human. I squinted my eyes hard against the brightness of the afternoon sun and couldn't make out what this weirdo looked like.

Another boom rattled my heart and everyone yelled out and ducked. We were all standing their like idiots, waiting and watching this person above us to do something that could send us all to the grave.

"Oh my God, he's going to fire!" a woman from the crowed shouted out. I looked up and saw the direction he was aiming for. I yelled out and started to run, pushing people aside to get to my Mom.

Before I could gain another two feet of distance, though, a shot was fired and the bookstore went up in smoke, the debris spewing up and over our heads from the impact the monster above delivered.

I held my hands on my head and screamed for my mother. Hot tears shot through my eyes and poured down my cheeks. Dust from the brick building ballooned all around, but I made no attempt to shield my lungs while I breathed in my heavy sobs. People started running away again, but I stood there crying and staring at the smoldering building. At that point I wanted to kill whoever it was that murdered my mother.


	3. Pain of Loss

**Guten** **Tag: **I'd like to thank all of you (once again) for reviewing! I was delighted to wake up this morning and find nearly 5 emails sitting in my inbox saying that this story had reviews :) Thankies! I do think that many of you will be surprised with this chapter ;) I'm really into this story and I'm on a role with writing it. Chapter 4 has been started, but I'm stuck for a bit. A car ride is just what I need to start thinking :) So, you read, I'll drive. Ciao!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Pain of Loss_

I finally became aware that I had to run away. People were practically tripping over me to get by and I soon realized that the terror above stopped taking aim on civilians. I started to jog as fast as I could, but my feet were already sore from running in those wretched sandals five minutes ago. My toes ached as they held onto the thong of the shoe and the bulky bottoms bumped against my heel almost painfully as it continued. People were passing me out, but I was still so upset that I couldn't care less.

Ahead I noticed something standing on one of the shorter buildings in the landscape. It was a lizard-like creature, white in color with purple sections on its head, arms and legs. A large tail swooped around behind it and I nearly wanted to gag at the sight. I couldn't see much more of this strange looking animal, but I became very much aware that it was part of this devastation. It hooked out its arm and shot one of those little laser beams from an unknown weapon, its aim hitting the ice cream parlor I had just come from.

I continued to run and hoped I could find shelter. Getting back to the car wouldn't help because I'd end up running over too many people at this point. I couldn't believe that so many were lining the streets and creating a wave of bodies on the pavement.

There was a sharp squeal behind me and I couldn't help my curiosity to stop me from looking over my shoulder. Someone had apparently fallen because people moved around the body that lay somewhere on the ground. My eyes, however, caught the horrifying specter above that caused this. And I nearly froze in my trot at just who I thought this person resembled.

I heard the same laugh I heard from the person standing over the bookstore before he blew it up. He, though, wasn't human. No human would dress in a green speckled body suit, with black shoulders and legs and a large greenish thing atop his head. For a moment I could have sworn it was the Cell android my mother had described in her journals…but it was impossible. He died 22 years ago.

Another figure appeared some feet above and zoomed over head. My eyes caught this and followed, but I didn't understand what the hell was going on. It didn't surprise me that they were flying—my mother had witnessed such things in her life. But from what I saw of this creature, it was large, pink and white, and wore a red cape. What the hell was going on?

The green person behind followed suit of the other larger creature, and I started to slow down. Why would I want to run towards these things? A few people seemed to realize the same thing and soon the entire crowd stopped and stood in a deathly stance. We all watched as the green character, which sported some sort of black cape, stopped and turned to us. An arm came up and the white-gray hand attached opened up to face the direction we were all standing. People started to back up, others ran again back from that of which we came. I held my breath as this person started developing something shiny in his outstretched hand.

An energy blast….I remember my mother's words. It was a strange phenomenon that only certain people, few on this planet, could create in the palms of their hands. The larger the ball, the larger the blast it would create. I knew that from the direction he was pointing, which was right at the center of the street I stood on, there was no chance I would survive.

I'd meet my mother soon enough. I stood still as others turned heel and ran; there was no point trying to escape. Whatever he did would wash over everyone for a range of who-knows-what. My stomach seemed to clamp tightly inside of me and my heart pulsed faster than I ever remember it working. I was literally staring death in the face.

But if my mother could do it…then so could I. I waited until this creature had a ball the size of a basketball in his hand, aimed at the same location he started with. Most people had disappeared, but it seemed that a stray few had come to terms with their fate just as I had. We were the few that spotted the black pavement while the mass flow of humans retreated into a distance they would never reach.

I held my breath. I could feel my lungs trying to force me to exhale, but I wanted to just wait and see how this would feel without any interference…not that breathing was a big deal. However…the ball in his hand started to shrink and his arm started to return to his side.

I couldn't understand what was going on and if I didn't know better I thought he was looking directly at me, his head turned just enough to make me think so. I started breathing again without knowing it, but I wish I had suffocated myself. Before I knew it this creature was heading towards me.

This time I ran. I ran as fast as I could in those godforsaken sandals that I swore I'd never wear again if I had a chance to see my life continue into the next day. I should've known that flight was faster than foot, though. I didn't have a chance to get very far. The funny thing is, though, my fall wasn't caused by that person, but by my own stupid feet. Whether it was my brain trying to save my life or whether I just refused to accept the fact that running in those sorts of sandals was useless, I don't know. But I fell and scraped my knees.

It hurt like a bitch, to put it in plain text, and I cursed out loud because of it. I heard something squeak behind me and then I remembered that I was running from a freakish monster. I rolled over on the pavement as each squeak grew stronger. My eyes grew very wide…when I saw his face.

Even though the sun was trying to blind me, I could see those distinct features I had read about only the day before. Fierce magenta eyes set in a face of gray and purple, outlined by a strong yellow jaw. A crest-like thing sat on his head, the center black, and the taller sides green with dark green specks. The rest of his body, as my eyes roamed down, was the same and his feet were yellow underneath black shins. This…had to be Cell.

"I'm having a very hard time believing what I'm seeing," he said ever so gracefully. "You barely look any different than the last time I saw you." Mom was right—his voice really did captivate you and made you forget you were in the process of having your life come to an end.

I couldn't speak, though, and I didn't even try to after realizing it. I turned around and tried to get up, but my shoes made me trip. There was a small laugh behind me from the stranger and before I knew it something gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet. To my absolute horror I was tossed up and caught by two husky arms. And then I saw that everything was becoming so much smaller. I was flying…I was getting higher and higher.

I decided I would rather die than see what was to happen to me. He was going so fast, though, I couldn't bring myself to scream. Instead, I left the antics up to squirming and tried so hard to get out of his tight hold.

"Now, now, Layrial," he said to me without glancing down. "I'd figure you'd be happy to see me."

Layrial? Oh my….he thought I was my mother! He didn't take the time to see that there was a difference and automatically assumed that I was her! And guess what? I didn't like the idea!

"I'm not Layrial!" I yelled at him, still trying to work my way free. "Let me go!"

He stopped suddenly and I immediately became very light headed and felt like I wanted to throw up. I couldn't take that sort of treatment—I had a weak stomach to say the least. I managed to look up at him, though, and saw that he was looking me over very carefully.

"No, you're not," he said almost shockingly.

"Duh!" I scolded. "I'm her daughter!"

He seemed to be a in a state of bewilderment and hesitated for a very long time. He stared at me, his sharp eyes looking around my face slowly as if trying to match my features to my mother's.

"Well, normally I would have just tossed you away," he said with a small smile. "But you can still prove useful. Where is she? Where can I find your dear sweet mother?"

The end of his sentence sounded bittersweet, but I grew angry at the way he was acting. How the hell did my mom even try to like this thing? He was rude! I could tell he was more than conceited! And he was far too tall for my liking!

"Screw you," I said. "Drop me right now!"

He laughed lightly to himself. "Dear girl, if I drop you, you will die."

"I know that stupid," I said. "It's better than being in your filthy clutches."

I wanted to smile at my boldness. I saw right away that he was angry for my attitude and I'm sure he was considering letting me die. But, to be an ass, he shook his head shortly. "I don't think so. I think you need to understand something."

Before he continued, though, he went back down towards the ground and landed on the rooftop of a very tall building. I struggled until he released me and tried to gain my footing as he did so. I saw the edge of the building and started to run for it. Naturally, however, he wouldn't let me. Somehow he was able to fire one of those strange blasts and circle it around me so it could blow a small hole in my path.

I turned sharply on my heels and faced him with a large frown. He looked at me and crossed his arms; he didn't seem very amused. "Now you know who I am, I'm sure," he said.

"Only since yesterday," I replied. "Except when I was in school they told us that in history you were the big bad guy that tried to kill everyone."

"If you're trying to get under my skin then I suggest you stop," he said harshly. "I will not put up with your mouth. Furthermore, I have no reason to spare your pathetic little life."

"Then don't! Get rid of me so I can stop staring at your abnormal face!" Damn, I was bold. I mean, I was one to tell it how it was and give someone a piece of my mind, but to this guy—a mass murderer? Wow…I guess I'm something else.

"Silence your tongue," he spat. "I'll kill you as soon as you tell me where your mother is."

I felt so angry at that moment I didn't know what came over me. My heart pounded in my chest and wanted to free itself from the confines of my ribcage. I marched over to the side of the building and looked around, finally pointing to the general direction of where the bookstore had been.

"See that building? The one you blew up right before grabbing me? She was in there!" I yelled. "You killed my mother!"

"I did not—" he started, but I didn't give him a chance.

Like I said, I don't know what came over me. The adrenaline that raced through my body was extraordinary and I wasn't thinking clearly. I went back over to him, tears blinding and stinging my eyes. I reached up and hit him as hard as I could and continued to yell, "You killed my mother! You damn bastard! You killed her!"

He caught my hand and pushed me away. I stood there, my face completely wet with fresh tears and my hair clinging to my cheeks. To my surprise, though, he seemed to be stuck in a daze. His eyes stared at me, but it didn't look like he was really looking at me and thinking straight. I saw his hands tighten up into fists and I wondered just what he was going to do.


	4. Responsibility

**Yes, I made you wait again: **Forgive me for the time that's passed, but I have good reason! I wrote this chapter and honestly didn't know if I wanted what happens here to happen this soon—you'll see what I mean…I hope? However, after reading it now I think its ok. Anyway, I had that and I've been working a lot of hours, so time hasn't been on my side. But here it is, and I'm hoping to get the next one started soon. Feel free to ask any questions. And to one semi-question said by a reviewer…yes, I'm obsessed with Cell ;) Well, not in the fashion that some people go, but he's a fascinating character and real fun to write.

Please review! I like smiling. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Responsibility_

Cell resembled a statue as he stood still and stared at me. Eventually his eyes looked towards the ground and then away, but I had no clue as to what could have possibly been going through his head. I had started to take deep breaths, my adrenaline slowly but surely dwindling in my blood stream until eventually it'd be gone and I'd be weak.

He turned suddenly and started to take a few steps away. Would he just leave as if it was a shrug off? That stupid, cocky, good for nothing…. "Hey you!" I shouted. "Where are you going?" When there was no response my brow furrowed and I took two steps towards him. "So what's this—you realized you killed something you liked? Maybe loved? Huh? Hurts doesn't it? Feels like someone's twisting your heart up and biting into it, right?"

I didn't have a chance to react. I felt a hand wrap around my neck and my feet immediately left the ground. My sandals fell from my feet and I grasped his arm quickly. The hardness that was his arm was amazing and almost unrealistic as I clutched it. "You," he said, "are an annoyance. It's hard to believe you are your mother's daughter—she wasn't a little brat like you are."

I would've kicked him had I had the energy. I was more focused on trying to breath. "If you kill me like this," I said seriously, my eyes pained with the feeling of my throat being squeezed, "it'll be like looking into the eyes of the woman you thought you loved as you take her life."

He dropped me. I fell on one of the sandals and felt my tailbone crack—not a pleasant feeling, let me tell you. I started to move to sit on my knees since it felt like I just shattered the tip of my spine, but he started to flap his mouth again.

"Why do you keep claiming I loved her?" he asked. "She was just a human."

"Yeah, whatever you say," I said as I painstakingly shifted my weight, my skinned knees not enjoying the feeling of movement.

"Answer my question," he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Look," I said and finally allowed my head to lean back in order to see him easier. "She wrote three journals about you," I told him. "And from what I read, you were pretty much into her too. Besides—didn't you just feel the pain of realizing _you killed her_?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing at first. Finally, he asked, "What's your name, girl?"

"Sasara, if it's anything to you," I said as I got to my feet. I felt really short against him now. He was huge compared to my average height of five feet, five inches tall. He looked at me, though, as if he could shrink me to even a smaller stance.

He barely gave a half smile as he nodded to himself. "Yes, I recall asking your mother that question and that was her answer," he replied. "Well, Sasara, may I inquire as to how your father is then?"

"Hell if I know," I said bitterly.

"Ah, so I take it he's not longer around," he said with a larger grin. I knew he could have pegged my dad as competition, but what difference did it make, especially now.

"No, he divorced Mom," I said truthfully. "That's all you need to know."

"You're right," he said. "I no longer need to acquire any further information from you. Enjoy the rest of your life, which I'll assume will last another day or so, depending on how bored we get."

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a very annoyed expression twisting onto my face. I knew he liked to talk in riddles, but I wasn't the sort of person to stand there and try to figure them out. Tell me the truth, straight forward and simply and no one sees me get mad.

Cell went over to the end of the building and put his foot on the ledge as if to jump off. "My friends and I have escaped Hell and we will destroy this planet, as we were supposed to do during our separate life times," he explained, his attitude smug and sickening. "Now that I have no connections to make me consider otherwise, I'm happily free to continue my assault."

"You're just going to shrug off my mother just like that?" I asked totally appalled and unnerved. "I can't believe it! You really had no idea what its like to love someone like she thought you did! You're just a sick, twisted—"

"I suggest you bite your tongue while you're ahead, girl," he snapped. "I'm allowing you to live. Don't change my mind."

"Oh boohoo," I said sarcastically. "I'll get to sit around on the streets tonight while I wonder how painful my death will be in the next twenty-four hours."

"Say the word and I'll finish you now," he said. When I said nothing due to my complete stubbornness, he smirked and turned away. Before he could leave though I noticed his head snap up and he looked alarmed. His foot returned to the rooftop floor and I noticed his hands curling into balls once again.

I couldn't figure out what his problem was this time until I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Three figures were heading towards us and two I recognized as the lizard like creatures from before. The third was just as strange looking, but I gave him no further thought.

Correction, I gave _her_ no further thought. I nearly puked when I allowed my eyes to remain focused on the teal-colored body that stepped down before me, blazing orange hair spiked on top and flowing like a river of tangles down her back. She was lean, but still built like a tank, her white, skin-tight bathing suit-like attire barely covering the right areas. Her sharp yellow eyes glared at me and her white teeth gleamed as she gave me a deadly smile.

The second figure was a few inches shorter than this feminine creature and he was just as weird looking. He wore no clothing, but held the body of a lizard, a long and thick white tail twitching behind him. His head was very round, the top looking like it was made of purple glass, and his face was almost delicate like a porcelain doll. Red lips accented the white skin and I thought this thing was the ugliest creature ever to live.

No, I was wrong. The third person was just as bad if not worse. He was much taller than Cell and definitely wider, if not double the size, but he was horrible. His face was very much etched like the little white thing's face, though his coloring was of soft pinks and purples. Two large black horns curved towards the sky from the sides of his head, which appeared to be encased in a type of helmet. He wore black armor and a blood red cape flowed freely from his shoulders. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that Cell almost…looked like these two creatures.

"Cell, I don't remember saying we'd pick and choose playmates," the teal woman said. "We have more important things to do besides mingle with humans."

"Especially ones who hold no specifications," the tall one said. He sounded like one of those rich snobs you'd see in old plays, his voice thin and slow.

Cell turned to them and smiled. "My friends, I am not trying to mingle with this pathetic little creature," he said and I nearly snorted. "I had no use for her until I realized that perhaps complete destruction wasn't the right form of action."

"What are you saying?" the woman asked. She seemed like a real bitch.

"Think about it, Jardinai," he said. "If we keep her captive and threaten her life, don't you think that'll be a quicker incentive for Goku and his little friends to come for us?"

"If the Saiyan is still alive," the tall one said.

"Of course he his, father!" the white guy yelled out. "A Saiyan's life span is long and I'm sure we would've heard of his death."

"True," this woman, Jardinai, replied. "So you think we need to keep her alive?"

"Leave that to me," Cell replied. "As you know, I'm the only one who has ever had interaction with humans. I know how they tick."

"Oh you fu—" I started, but his immediate stare was enough to shut me up. If I hadn't known better…Cell was pulling this out of thin air to keep me alive.

"You want the responsibility?" Jardinai asked. "Fine—it's yours. She's yours until Goku shows up. You do what you need to. You'll know how to find us. Come along boys."

The three left, my eyes wide with amazement as they disappeared into the far distance. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I remembered this name, Goku, but I couldn't imagine the guy was still able to do anything about Cell or those other people. Cell was one thing, but could he defeat complete aliens?

"Why'd you do it?" I asked when they had gone completely.

Cell said nothing for a very long time. He didn't even look at me. In fact, he had turned away and crossed his arms, as if wondering that very question himself.

"Yo, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you," he snapped. "Now shut your mouth."

"Look, buster, I'm not a little kid and I'm not about to take your crap like my mother did," I told him. "I want to know why you did that instead of feeding me to the dogs."

"Because the likes of Jardinai, King Cold and Frieza do not deserve to kill you for their own bloody amusement," he scolded. "Is that acceptable?"

"Maybe," I said. "But isn't that what you do with your time?" He turned away again and said nothing. I thought for a moment and looked around, wondering where this left me. Like my mother, I was stranded with this android, only this time he put himself in this situation. I hadn't walked into it—he just chose it. "Do you hate them or something?"

"They're very low beings," he said. "I have no respect for any of them, especially that Jardinai. It was her master who freed us and others, but I will not follow her orders forever. I merely used her to get out of that horrible pit of Hell I was trapped in."

"Oh," I said. I quickly detected the bitterness that was clinging to his tongue as he spoke. He couldn't stand her, as it were, and I could tell he wasn't happy for his decision of having me as a responsibility. Cell was stuck between a rock and a hard place.


	5. Stuck in a Corner

**Famed Author's Note: **Things are getting more interesting, yes indeed. Anyway, nothing much to report other than a big thanks to those of you that reviewed the story. I love feedback, and some of you already know that when I read what you say sometimes it sparks something in my mind and it gets put into a later chapter. Hehe.

And since I believe I've yet to do this in this story, I'll answer the reviews:

**FaintlyAlarming: **Ah yes, postponement is good—and you did spell it right. :) I'm assuming you speak of Sasara, but yes, she's like anyone else; she doesn't want to die yet.

**Aquasage: **Yes, Cell would most definitely spare Sasara over Jardinai. I do not know/remember who bojack is/was, but no—I created Jardinai from my own little head. Oh, and in response to Frieza and King Cold, I don't think either of them would have gone after Sasara in Cell's presence—remember, he is stronger than both of them and if there's a reason he hasn't killed her yet, I don't think they're the type to go against him. Maybe I'm wrong…hehe.

**Jessiegurl12: **And here is another:) hehe, thanks!

**ThomasDrovin: **Ah, the questions, the questions. Yes, so many. You'll find out eventually. ;)

**Akaida-Felinjin: **Hmm, again, questions arise. But thank you for your review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_Stuck in a Corner_

Cell came over and stared down at me with ice-filled eyes. He really was…pretty, so to speak, but I could see the hatred that filled his heart. He looked me over, his mouth curling in disgust to a point I wanted to cringe. Finally he sighed to himself and closed his eyes as if pushing his brain into deep thought.

"Well, now what?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest, hoping he'd realize I was still there in front of him.

His eyes shot open and narrowed down to me. My stubborn attitude faded within me, but I tried hard to maintain the expression. "Now I have to decide whether or not to leave you or drag you around."

"Oh, like that's such a hard decision," I blurted out. "You're going to leave me."

"Not necessarily," he said and released his arms from their tightly folded position across his broad, black chest. "You don't understand what just happened, do you?"

"I don't really care," I stated. "I just don't want to be near you."

"If you walk away from me you have no form of protection from the others that are floating around this planet," he lectured. "If you stay with me then you're more likely to survive longer."

"Oh, that's a great plus side," I replied. "I get to live one more day and _then_ I can die from whatever you whackos are going to do."

"The death you would suffer from any of them would be more painful and it will last longer," he said. "Especially if it comes from the likes of that…woman."

"Oh, what's her face?" I snickered. "You don't like her much, do you?"

"I despise her."

"Why?"

"It need not concern you," he stated and stepped closer. "I've made my decision."

"Oh no!" I said and took several steps backwards. "I am so not going with you got it? You killed my mother. I'm not making the same mistakes she did with you."

"I did not," he said firmly. "I never would have killed her."

"But you _did_," I returned. "Whether you wanted to or not! See that building down the road? She was in it!"

"I highly doubt—"

I stomped my foot and tears flooded forward. "Fine! Believe what you want to, but you'll find her body amongst the debris! I'm leaving!"

I paused after turning from him to see if he'd grab me anyway. When he made no move, I proceeded to head towards the fire escape ladder I had recently discovered was hanging from the ledge behind me. I waited again as I stepped over the side, but still he didn't come after me. So before he did decide to take me away with him, I hurried down the ladder. I refused to look down in case a sudden fear of heights hit me, but soon enough I was able to jump to the pavement and head off.

The street was pretty much deserted now, save for some birds that decided to look around to see what they could find. I found myself walking absentmindedly towards the bookstore, my lower half of my body in pain from the scrapped knees and newly bruised tailbone. My sandals were killing me feet now and I wanted to lose them so badly I was tempted to kick them off. I didn't, though, because I knew I'd regret it.

The bookstore lay in total ruin, bricks, glass and wood creating a heaping mound of debris, smoke still rising slowly from some spots. I couldn't even start to think on where to begin. I had a need to know where my mother was and I wanted to dig for her. I climbed the broken pieces of building and tossed a few away. I found burnt books, singed magazines, and other things, but nothing that would alert me of where my mother fell.

As I continued to search, I felt completely horrible for what I did the previous night. I dove into her private life—a part of her that she purposely kept secret from me, and probably from my father as well. I invaded her privacy without her consent and it tore me apart. How could I have been so selfish? If she had done that to me, I would've been so mad at her I might have stopped our communication completely and moved out.

Finally, I found something: her purse. It was torn, burnt and broken in the center of the strap. Everything was still inside of it…her money, her license, her lipstick…everything. I searched a little bit more, kicking bricks and pieces of wood away with the heel of my sandal. And then…I saw a hand pop out from underneath a large piece I moved. It was so mangled I nearly puked. I stood over my mother's dead body….

"Mommy," I said to myself as I backed away.

Overhead I heard bitter laughter from several beings. I ducked down and huddled as still as possible as they flew over head. I made an attempt to glance up to see just what, or who, it was now. One was person a very deep orange with a lot of white hair; the other was larger and completely blue. The creatures that I was seeing made me realize just how much trouble me and everyone else alive was in. They weren't human—they were abnormal and deadly. No one would stand a chance against them if they were to meet face to face.

When they were gone I figured it was safe to make my way back towards the car. Then again, the car would be a lot easier to spot moving along than I would be if I went by foot. It was a ten mile trip home and it would take me forever to get there in the condition I felt I was in now. I was so tired that I wasn't sure how far I could get before nightfall.

I did it anyway. I started walking. My feet were killing me, but I wasn't going to give into the pain and exhaustion I was feeling. I didn't make it far, however. Before I was more than twenty yards up the street I heard something behind me and seconds later the blue person I saw fly over landed in front of me. His wide pink eyes smiled at me, and his nose-less face curled up with delight. I looked over my shoulder briskly and saw the orange guy staring at me with such a smug grin I wanted to slap it.

"Now what do we have here, Berta?" the orange fellow replied, his accent thick and almost annoying. "I say that this little lady is in a bit of distress."

"What should we do with her?" The other said.

"Oh, I think a bit of play time could be arranged," the orange one said. "Come here, love. We won't hurt you…too much."

I turned and ran. I stumbled several times while doing so, and it slowed me down, but I tried my damnedest to get away. I headed towards an alley, but it did me no good. A gloved hand grabbed my arm and hurled me around so I was trapped in the unwanted embrace of the orange guy with the white hair.

"No manners, this one has," he called over his shoulder to his blue friend who watched with mild glee. "You shoul' learn some respect, missy."

"Let me go!" I yelled in his face and tried to kick him between the legs. He moved away from me to avoid contact, but tossed me to the ground hard enough where I forgot how to breathe for a split second.

"Bitch," he said and came over me. "I like 'em that way though."

He picked me up again and I squirmed with all my might. He laughed and pushed me against a nearby wall of a stucco building and grabbed my wrists to hold above my head. I tried kicking more, but he just laughed and pushed his way around. I screamed, I spit on him, and I continued to move around as much as possible.

When I finally made contact with his thigh, I felt him go still. I opened my eyes to see his face directly in front of mine, his tiny green eyes as wide as they could go and his mouth hanging open in pain. Was he really that sensitive to such a small kick?

After looking at the larger picture, I realized that no, it was not a kick that had him frozen in agonized pain. There was a gaping hole in the center of his chest. His hands released my arms and he fell to the ground in mere seconds, my heart pounding as I saw him die at my feet. And it was then I saw that he had been killed by Cell.

I couldn't speak, but he said nothing to me either. He turned his head and shot out a large ball of yellow light. My eyes watched the weird "energy" ball fly into the air and follow the path being made by a fleeing companion that was the blue man. In moments a blast of black smoke filled the air and I saw the blue guy no more.

Terror ran through me, but for which reason I wasn't sure. Was it because some weird alien was trying to rape me? Was it still from the sight of knowing my mother was in fact dead? Or was it the notion that Cell stood before me, having killed my two attackers to _save_ my life from their hands?

I could hear my lungs gasping for air as I stood there and stared at him directly in the eye. I couldn't feel my body and I didn't want to try moving. He had a sort of selfish pride stamped on his face, yet I could tell he was annoyed with me.

"Perhaps now you see you don't stand a chance," he said.

"Why…" I said and took a deep breath. "Why did you save me?"

He looked at me, his eyes softer now and his face looking almost regrettable. "Because you are Layrial's daughter…it's the least I could have done for her now."

"So you know now that she's…dead…"

"We are not to discuss it, understood?" He turned and started to walk away into the sunlight still flowing over the street. "You have a choice…either try your luck again, or come with me."

I looked down at the still-stunned dead face of my attacker. I knew that without Cell I'd never survive something like this again. He was right…I would be tortured or die a much more horrible death from the others that were freed with him than I would if he were there. I thought of my mother and realized that if he was willing to protect her, he'd protect me. I wouldn't allow myself to be as weak minded as she was, but I would give him the same chance she had all those years ago.

"Alright," I said. "I'll go with you."


	6. Lost in a Sea of Questions

**Meow: **I'm finding lately that when I start writing a chapter I stop half way and close the file because I hate it. Days later I come back, reread it and discover that it's not all that bad. I'm also finding that my fingers can't type that well….XD Anyway, here's the next chapter, but if I continue with my current rate of writing I may not have 7 out that soon. Although my work week won't be as hectic this week as it has been, so hopefully I'll find more time and patience to work on it for you guys. :) Until then.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_Lost in a Sea of Questions_

I wasn't comfortable with all of this, let me tell you. Being near this creature…android, person, whatever you wanted to call him, made me feel uneasy and almost sick. I knew what he was capable of—my mother had witnessed his destruction first hand. Yet, what scared me even more, as strange as it may sound, is that this android that _would_ kill any average person just because they looked at him funny, but wouldn't kill me. It made me think he had a bit of a problem in his large and oddly shaped head.

He carried me with one arm tightly wrapped around my waist, my body clinging to his side as he flew over the city and out into the suburbs. I had no idea where he was going, what he was thinking, or what he was going to do once we got there. All I knew is that I had done exactly what my mother had done…I had submitted myself to him. I had tried to get away, and to me I hadn't been as easy to go along with him as she was, but I was still finding myself in a position that one, I never thought possible, and two, I said was stupid when I heard of it from her journals.

Cell brought me to a large clearing on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. We were miles and miles away from civilization and I would never be able to find my way back from where we now stood. He let me go and my bare feet hit the healthy green grass. Oh yeah, I never mentioned that I lost my sandals during our flight. He had grabbed me and took off so quickly that I forgot it was my job to hold onto them with my toes. So they're gone, and here I am standing with no shoes, a halter top and a skirt that was no longer white.

I looked around and saw nothing but blue water to my right and a lot of trees, bushes, rocks and grass to my left. I had no idea what sort of animals lived around here and I had no idea what the hell I was going to do for food, water, and shelter. Cell either had a plan or hadn't thought of it.

"So what now big guy?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you expect me to just sit here quietly while you prance around doing whatever it is you do?"

"Unless you refrain from your attitude, tone, and selection of words, I will not answer you," he replied smoothly. He didn't even glance at me. He was looking around with his eyes, as if scanning the area for potential danger.

"Wow, you really aren't all that bright, are you?" I asked. "Don't you realize that I can't survive out here?" He said nothing and turned his large back on me. It was the first time I had an opportunity to see those long black wings hanging stiffly from his shoulders. There was an odd, bee-hive looking tail or something sticking out in the center of his back and I realized that that must have been where he spit out those little replicas of himself during the Cell Games. Gross…

"Are you listening to me?" I asked again and when there was no answer again, I figured that he was serious about what he had just said. He wasn't stupid; actually, he was probably very sophisticated and did what he wanted like a spoiled rich guy. "Alright, I'm sorry, but don't you understand what's going on here?"

He turned and looked at me as if to say "you are the stupid one." "I know exactly what's going on, but you my dear are the one blinded by your selfishness and the need to be at the front of things," he said. "I doubt your mother would be pleased with you."

"Oh shut up!" I shouted and stomped my foot, which was a mistake because without a shoe it hurt more. I ignored the dull pain in my toes from smacking the earth and curled my hands into tight fists. "I hate you so much. You've just ruined my life. And stop acting like you know my mom—you're just a stupid bug."

I barely turned to walk away when I felt something grab the back of my neck and hurl me around sharply. He held me with one hand from behind and pulled me towards the cliff, dangling me over the crashing waves below.

"Now lets get one thing straight, you pathetic, irritating little girl," he spat. "The only thing that is keeping you alive is your connection to Layrial. She being dead or not, I feel that it would not be the proper thing to do to kill you since I had respect for her. However, one more pestering and inexcusable word from you and I _will_ throw you off this cliff. I suggest you do not try my patience."

"Screw you," I said and squirmed around. "Drop me you bloody coward!"

Instead of dropping me, he threw me. He threw me nearly 20 yards. I was very lucky to not have hit a tree or landed on a bush, but I landed with a very rough thud on the ground and couldn't tell if I was dead, numb, or just afraid to move. I couldn't understand why he was acting this way. He must have really had a thing for my mother if he was unwilling to kill me, but he just said that if I continued he'd toss me overboard. So why didn't he?

I finally found the strength to sit up and discovered how lucky I was that I didn't suffer any more broken bones. My tailbone hurt even more, half of my body was scraped with dirt and grass stains and I knew pieces of nature stuck to my hair like lint to a black shirt. I hugged my knees…and I cried. For the first time that day I had found that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wanted to go home so badly it made me want to just run off that cliff myself. I didn't know what to do, where to go, or how to handle this.

I wanted to say I was waiting for Cell to come get me, but then again I didn't. I wanted him to stay away. I wish I had just gone off and took my chances without him. I don't know how my mom did this…

I don't know how long I ended up sitting there crying to myself, although I realized that at some point the tears did stop flowing. I heard a squeaking that echoed all around me and I became fearful of what it was. I got to my feet and was ready to run as soon as I discovered from which direction the sound was coming from. When Cell emerged from the shadows of the trees, however, I let out a sigh of relief after remembering that his feet had that odd sound.

"I want you to listen to me, do you understand?" he said.

"Why should I?"

He frowned and stared at me harshly. "If you don't you'll end up in a crossfire. There are other warriors coming and I need to know where you are. You _must_ stay here and out of their line of sight. As long as they don't see you they won't bother with your presence."

I tilted my head and looked at him sarcastically. "And who are these people now? More friends and family coming to say hello?"

"You'll be lucky if I don't kill you myself," he said and turned away.

I waited until he put some distance between us and then I got up and made my way towards the opening in the trees towards the cliff. He stood there, tall and proud, arms crossed and back to me, looking out into the distance as if he expected something to appear out of thin air.

I shouldn't have under estimated him because moments later several people appeared, three of them being that Jardinai, King Cold and Frieza (if I remembered their names right) and two others I had never seen before. They must have been twins because they looked exactly alike, greenish skin, yellow hair and very bulky all around. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"We destroyed ten cities and surrounding towns and still those men you're after haven't shown," that Jardinai said. "It doesn't look like you've done very much."

"I've had my own things to deal with," Cell replied. "I'm not going to waste my time playing with those miserable humans until I get results. I want Goku and his friends."

"But they haven't appeared," Frieza said. "You'd think by now they would've come after us."

"Don't be silly," Cell said. "They're probably grouping and creating a plan of some sort."

"You better be right," Jardinai said. "I'm tired of this place already. If you ask me we should just blow it up and get it over with."

"No!" Frieza snapped. "I want to see that miserable monkey die once and for all at my feet!"

"Well then, you better keep looking for him," Cell said. "As for me, I'll take action when I'm ready."

I held my breath as the woman marched up to the android and looked at him with hatred and annoyance. She pointed her finger at his face and he looked down at it as if he weren't amused by her antics. "It's that girl you're keeping, isn't it?" She lectured. "I knew not killing her would be a mistake."

"The mistake is you putting yourself in my face," Cell replied calmly. "I do what I want. You have no control over me."

"You may stronger than me, but don't forget I have a lot more company than you do," she warned. "You can't handle all of us at once."

"Then I guess I should watch my back," he replied sarcastically. "I have my own plan on how to get Goku and his friends. You leave me be."

Jardinai said nothing more and flew off, the others following. It was almost like watching the mob on some sort of old movie where one member of the gang was on the line to keep his life or lose it because he failed. I doubted that Cell could get his butt kicked by that woman, but I wondered just how many _friends_ she had by her side compared to Cell.

"You can come out now," I heard him say and my heart skipped a beat instantly. I curled my face into disgust that he was knew I had been listening, but I didn't know just how he could tell I was there. I was quiet and didn't even take many breaths for fear someone would hear. Apparently he was better than I thought.

"I told you to stay back in the woods," he said, his back to me once again and his body not even shifting to distribute his weight into a more comfortable position than standing pole-straight.

"You can't tell me what to do," I said, nearly mocking his previous statement to that other weird-looking woman. "You may be stronger, but I can think for myself."

"Oh how clever we are," he said and I half expected a fake yawn to follow. "You think you can hold a power over me because you resemble your mother. Well let me set you straight before this continues and you make a grave error. Your mother was different and no one else will be able to take her place, understood? Not even you."

"Why was she so different?" I asked smartly, my hands resting stubbornly on my hips.

"The reason will be kept to me," he said. "As for you, I suggest you find yourself a place to park yourself and stay there."

I decided not to bother continuing with any more pointless arguments. I thought I was stubborn, but he was even more so. I turned and found a boulder large enough to lean against, sitting down in front of it and just looking around aimlessly. Eventually, though, I found my eyes wandering and staring at Cell as if I was totally fascinated by him. He still hadn't moved from the position he had been standing in when the others were here and I was surprised at how calm he acted, whether he was inside or not.

I wanted to know why he liked my mom so much. What was it about her that kept him from killing her? I mean, I'm glad he didn't because obviously I wouldn't be sitting here, but I was so curious about it. And…damn it, why the hell did she like him? But what was more concerning was what was going to happen if they found this Goku that everyone was so anxious to get their hands on.


	7. Scarred Heart

**Ta da: **Well, surprise, surprise—I got a whole chapter out right after the previous one with little bumps in the road instead of big ones. I do want to thank **AnthyRose** though for the beautiful review I received, and for everyone else as well for taking the time to tell me what you think! I will say that I have some ideas on what will happen along the course of the story, but most of it I'm pulling out of the air as I write it; hehe. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_Scarred Heart_

I'm not quite sure how long I allowed myself to space out. I know that I wasn't paying attention to anything around me long enough for the sun to completely switch positions in the sky. Instead of being nearly straight before me it moved right. I figured it was sometime during the late afternoon and I found myself blinking to gain consciousness on my surroundings. Cell was still standing as if he were a statue; I was still sitting like a little kid being put in a corner because she had done wrong. I looked down at my dirty feet and noticed that there was a small hole in the bottom of my skirt. Damn it.

I wasn't hungry, to my surprise, but that was probably because I did have a large breakfast and now I didn't feel like doing anything because of what's happened. I glanced up at Cell and wondered how many cramps he had in his legs from standing around and doing nothing all day.

And yet again, I started thinking about everything. I wanted to know what was going on for sure, besides the fact that somehow these monsters came back from the dead and that this one in particular had cared for my mom. That right there was a big question and I wanted to know the truth. I wanted answers.

"Cell?" I asked before I prepared my interrogations completely in my head. I had no choice now but to follow through. However, he wasn't answering me. "Cell?" I asked again and still he was silent. I frowned and got to my feet, thinking that maybe if I stood up he'd answer me. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm not answering," he said. "Be quiet."

I gasped and for some reason felt the need to hold my mouth open in amazement at his mind-set towards me. "Excuse me, but I'm just asking a simple question!"

"No," he stated. "You're saying my name; you haven't asked any questions."

I growled and climbed up on the boulder, sitting down and letting my legs dangle over the edge. "Alright, _may_ I ask you a question?"

"I've already told you what you need to know about your mother and I," he said. I growled inwardly and thought quickly of something else.

"That's not what I was going to ask, smart ass," I said and _finally_ grabbed his full attention. Well, sort of; he turned partially and looked at me with firm eyes that were cutting me to pieces. Instead of him lecturing me further, I continued. "I want to know how the heck you're alive again."

"I was freed."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head a few times before looking at him with that same firmness he gave me. "Look, stop being a jerk. Just answer my questions and maybe I won't be so annoying to you."

"Stop asking your questions and you'll stop being annoying to me," he said smartly.

"You are SO stupid!" I asked.

"No, I am annoying you as much as you annoy me," he said. "You may look like your mother but there's no doubt you're far from her intellect. She didn't blindly fool around like you do."

"I'm not fooling around!" I shouted. "And stop talking about her and comparing the two of us! You're obsessed with her!"

He said nothing then and turned away for what seemed like the millionth time. I had finally found his weak spot; well, I knew what it was but now I had struck it. I sighed and hugged myself with my arms when a quick breeze graced my skin.

"I'm sorry," I said shyly and looked at the ground. "It's just that I don't want to be compared to her. I have been most of my life." Again he said nothing. He was so difficult to talk to and for me, a girl who loved to talk, couldn't handle this for long. "Will you at least tell me what this plan of yours is?"

"I'm going to use you as bait," he said easily. I gawked at him.

"For what?"

He sighed and bowed his head towards the ground, apparently getting tired of my constant inquiries. "If you must know, I'm going to threaten your life in front of the ones I want dead. When they all gather, it is my plan to have my so-called allies come together and finish them off quickly and easily. When they are all in mid battle I will eliminate them and free myself from all ties."

I was totally stunned. "So…you're going to turn on those others you met with?"

"Do you think I want to be fighting by their side? I fight for and by myself. They are merely a nuisance that I was forced to return here with under the circumstances. However, I quickly realized that it would be the best way for me to take down my enemies on Earth so I don't have to suffer such a defeat as I had during my Cell Games. It'll be a lot easier to finish off this planet without have them to worry about."

"If you're so strong then why don't you just do everything yourself?" I countered.

"Why do that when someone else could do the dirty work for you?" he asked.

I snickered. "It sounds like you're afraid of losing again. I mean, how many times have you died? Three times?"

"Two of which were not my fault," he said quickly in an upright defense. "I see you do know most of your mother's little adventures," he said. "What did she write?"

"Why should I bother telling you?" I asked sardonically.

"Well, I'm assuming that I'm the topic of each story, am I right?"

"Makes no difference," I replied. "It still doesn't tell me why you need to know."

"Very well then," he said and turned away again.

I let my head drop in defeat and wondered if I had let it if it would've just rolled off from being tired of sitting on my shoulders. What was for sure was that I was tired of this android being so hard to deal with. I smiled, though and looked up. I wouldn't let him get the best of me—what was the point of keeping me locked up in fear of him? If I annoyed him, then I wanted to really push some buttons.

"You still haven't told me how you escaped Hell," I said smugly.

"You still haven't learned to shut that hole in your face," he replied harshly.

"Jerk," I said and became quiet. How could he be so insufferable? Just WHY did my mother like him so much?

"I escaped Hell by chance," he said several moments later. "Jardinai had served a wizard that was killed a few days ago. When he entered Hell he was put under a curse of the Other World where his magic couldn't free him. However, the idiots who sentenced him hadn't thought of the fact that he could use his magic on freeing others. Therefore, after meeting up with Jardinai and a few others who had served him, he decided to set them lose to reign terror in spite of the Other World's rulers. When I learned that there was such a power, I introduced myself and was able to barter a passage back to Earth. Moments later it was agreed we'd start at Earth and work our way out."

"But you don't care about other planets, just this one," I said.

"Oh no," he replied and grinned at me. "I'll take as many planets as I want. I just want this one to go first."

"How comforting," I replied and looked away.

But then I started thinking. What if my mother was still alive? I mean, if he wanted to destroy this planet that meant he'd kill her too. If he was really so obsessed with her then why would he want to harm her and her home?

"Cell," I started. "If my mom were alive then what would you do?"

"I don't have to worry about answering that question since it's the past and I no longer need to dwell on the answer."

"So basically you would've left and moved on to let her live?"

"No," he said. "I would have taken her with me."

I shook my head and smirked. "But she didn't want to go with you, remember?"

He said nothing, but turned to face me. He walked up to me and though I was sitting on a rock, he still managed to have enough height to look down at me. I looked up at him and for the first time got caught by those eyes my mother described as fascinating, beautiful, and full of several emotions you couldn't pick apart. His confidence was high and apparent, but I could tell that his ego held a sort of classiness that gave him style.

"Tell me something," he said and then paused a moment, his face twisting into a devilish-sort of smile. "Sasara," he continued after stressing my name, "what exactly did dear Layrial say about me?"

I couldn't stand the cocky manner he was presenting at this point. It almost made me sick to think of it any further. "She said you were a vile, horrible monster that hurt other people for your own pleasure. You're sick and twisted and care for nothing except yourself."

To my surprise he said nothing, though his face did relax and he stared at me as if trying to decide whether he believed me or was tempted to call me a liar. I mean, I was partially telling the truth…but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

But of course I had to push my luck. "She must have been right. I mean, the story you just told me and your potential plans make her right, yeah? That…and you did kill her because you were just going on a little rampage back there."

He leaned forward, his face only inches from mine and his eyes narrowed to stare at me with full force. He looked angry and mean and I could feel myself tensing under his deadly gaze. "You think you know it all, don't you?" He silently snarled at me and it gave me a small glimpse of his perfectly straight, white teeth. "If you think I would've killed her on purpose you're gladly mistaken. If you want the truth then so be it—I will tell you the truth. I…_cared_ for your mother…I would've give _my_ _life_ for her. And for you to constantly banter me about killing her is getting on my nerves. If I hear one more word about this topic from you I will crush your skull with my hands."

I was so terrified from his words and the huskiness in his voice that I was nearly trembling. I could tell that he was completely faithful to everything he said. I daresay that he could tell I was scared to death, especially since I was leaning back and away from him. Cell, though, turned and flew away as if to purposely leave me for whatever animal or creature roamed this area. Night was coming and although I still had a few hours of daylight left, I knew that I couldn't survive out in the wilderness without him.


	8. Tug of War

**Top o' the mornin' to ya: **Well then, a third chapter in 2 days. Not bad, if I do say so myself. This one was a lot of fun to write and I thank **jessiegurl12** for giving me an idea about ¾ of the way down. I see all of you are pretty much seeing that Sasara is a lot different than Layrial…she's a bit more sarcastic and bold. Not that Layrial wasn't, but she wasn't…as rude? lol. Anyway, enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_Tug of War_

I definitely felt paranoid at every rustle of any leaf on the trees now that I sat there alone and vulnerable. Before I didn't even consider the lions, wolves, dinosaurs or whatever else that could be lurking in the shadows of the world behind me because I figured anything that came out would've been blown to bits by Cell's little light balls. Now that he was gone, however, I instantly felt the fear I remember reading in my mother's first journal. The only difference is she was in the desert…I was here. The only way to run would be off a cliff. I was definitely screwed.

A thought struck me and I quickly looked around the ground for anything that could be useful. The biggest piece of wood I saw was a few feet away towards the edge of the cliff. I hopped down and picked it up, but I caught sight of just how far up I was. Knowing that I had nothing holding me from keeping me from falling I was suddenly nervous and jumped back. My fingers fumbled with the long chunk of wood, and I wondered just what the hell I thought I could do with this. I didn't have the strength to take on a 1,000 pound animal. Oh, just wait until I saw that stupid, idiotic, uncaring android again!

"If I saw him again, that is. He wouldn't have left for good though…At least I don't think. Would he? Nah…I mean, I was his bait, right? Who else could he get?"

I noticed that I had been talking to myself…out loud. And then I heard something. I turned around sharply and held up the piece of wood like a baseball bat, my lungs inhaling and exhaling as fast as they could. I heard a faint growl and I immediately held my breath in case it was luring the animal towards me. I couldn't tell what it was from the sound of it, but I knew something was there.

From the shadows I saw yellow eyes glaring at me. My breathing started up rapidly again and my sweaty hands clutched the makeshift weapon for all it was worth. The peninsula-like ledge I was on wouldn't allow me to dodge to the side and away from whatever it was that was considering me for dinner. I was so scared that I thought about just trying my chances jumping over the cliff.

Finally the animal moved closer and I was able to stare face to face with a saber-toothed cat. "Oh my God," I said under my breath and shook my head at it. "Nice kitty," I said and chanced a step back. It growled again and stalked me with its large teeth bared and ready to bury deep into my flesh.

When it jumped, I screamed. I have no idea how my instincts caught this moment, but I swung the wood and clobbered the animal's leg. It had a sideways landing and shook its head as it got to its feet, but now it was to my side and I had a chance to run. And that's what I did. I tossed the wood behind me knowing that I'd never be able to swing at it again and have a chance of doing damage. I didn't take the time to cry out as I stepped on twigs and pebbles littering the ground as I ran through the trees, hopefully maneuvering enough to slow the cat down. I heard it yell out to me and I forced myself to run faster.

A stitch started to tie itself up in my chest and I feared I didn't have much longer to run. I tried hugging the trees as I ran around them hoping that the stupid beast would collide with one, but I could hear it roaring fiercely behind me. I yelled out as the pain in my chest got worse and my legs were screaming at me to stop. I could feel myself slowing down because I couldn't take this intensity anymore.

Suddenly without warning my foot caught an up-grown root and I tripped. I fell straight to the ground, smacking my face on grassless, dried up soil and eating a bunch of dirt I didn't care to ever taste. I twisted around as if to guard myself from the cat. I saw it running towards me, its face hungry and horrifying as it took one final leap into the air to jump on me and tear me to pieces.

A flash of light soared past my face and cut into the belly of the cat. It grunted and was stopped in mid-air as whatever shot it ripped a hole directly through one side and out the other. It somehow tossed itself to my right and landed on the ground, dead and bleeding everywhere. I saw spurts of blood land on my legs and dress and I nearly had a heart attack.

I yelled out when something started coming towards me from above, but I quickly realized it was Cell. Of course he'd wait until the last minute to save me. He didn't look conceited, however, like I expected him to be. I didn't feel all that relieved either.

He landed and looked at the animal with disgust and then shot a short glance at me. "You're lucky I didn't bother going too far. I knew you couldn't stay out of trouble."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, the tears jumping from my eyes and running down my dirty face. "Do you have any idea to know what being chased by one of those things is like?"

"I would've killed it before a sprint began," he said coolly.

"Well I can't do that, you big jerk!" It was then I started crying and I couldn't stop. I have no idea what my problem was; it wasn't really from Cell's attitude towards me, or the fact that he was treating me horribly, but I just cried and cried. I was tired and lost control over my emotions. It was the first time a guy ever saw me shed tears.

"Stop this," he said. "I said stop your worthless crying."

I didn't answer him. I tried to look at him moments later, but all I saw was a blurry outline of his figure. I jumped when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and yanked me up to a standing position, but I quickly swung my arm out and moved away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him.

My eyes had blinked the tears away enough for me to see him pull back slightly in surprise at my effort to defy his warnings. I took several steps back and my eyes stopped letting the rivers flow steadily down my dirt-covered cheeks. I looked at him with anger and weariness mixed into an emotion I couldn't label. I knew I was hunched over a bit, my chest still in pain from that stitch and lack of oxygen while running, and my legs were much too tired to be doing anything but relaxing. Cell hadn't moved except to let his hand stiffly lower than it was when he pulled me up; apparently he had never witnessed the _real _fury of a woman before.

I took in many heavy breaths with an open mouth, my eyes still wet, but my face drying up and the dirt running around where it wanted. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, a very unlady-like gesture, but I did it anyway. Without saying a word to that stupid android, I turned and started walking away, a small limp kicking in from twisting my ankle on that damn root.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouted.

I didn't answer and continued walking. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I wanted to walk and find somewhere to first clean up, but then get the hell out of here and away from him. The first hut or farm or whatever I came to would be where I'd try to hide out.

I was completely startled, yet very angry that Cell appeared in front of me out of nowhere and tried to stop me. He stood straight and tall, puffing out his chest a bit as if to intimidate me because he was obviously bigger than I was. I moved to go around him, my determination set in my heart, but he moved to the side and held out his arm to block me completely. I growled to myself, as if I took on that cat's element, and tried again. When he made the same move I threw my arms forward and pushed him…

I actually pushed him and he was forced to stumble lightly backwards. I paused in my actions and stared at him, trying to figure out if he was just caught off guard or if I had actually found enough strength to push him. He looked at me shockingly, so I'm guessing…somehow I still had enough adrenaline flowing through me to shove him around. It's about damn time!

Since Cell was caught in stupor I continued around him and marched my way along the trees and scattered bushes. I swore to myself when I stepped on a twig that poked into the arch of my foot sharply, but I continued going without looking at it. I was so…pissed off in plain English that I didn't bother to look back at anything.

When a hand grabbed me, I thought I could've taken the person and thrown him or her over my shoulder; but instead I yanked myself free and spun around to meet Cell's gaze, my unkempt hair leaping from one shoulder to the other. "Leave me alone, will you?"

"What's gotten into you?"

My eyes became exceedingly wide and I felt extreme anger going through me. "Are you seriously asking me that question? You idiot! I almost got killed by a man-eating cat and you're there mocking me and acting all macho—why do you think I'm like this!"

He was speechless for a short moment and looked at me oddly. He…might've been a bit scared? No, probably not, but he was definitely confused at how I was acting. So was I really, but hey—I was stuck here and had to do something to get his attention that this wasn't how to treat someone!

Instead of furthering the conversation I started to walk away again, but Cell wouldn't allow it. Although he didn't try to physically stop me. Instead, he tried to persuade me verbally. "Sasara, going any further by yourself is sure to get you into more trouble!"

I ignored him.

"You're signing your own death warrant!"

"Good!"

He came up to me then with lightning speed and stood in front of me again, but I didn't try to push him down. He looked at me with concern? Maybe all the blood rushing to my head was confusing concern with annoyance—that's all he ever had with me, right?

"You're acting irrationally," he said.

"You're a fourteen karat jerk," I replied. I could feel myself calming down, though, which meant if I didn't keep walking I'd collapse. I could feel it coming and I didn't want to just give up in front of him. "Leave me alone."

"I want to know where you're going," he said.

"I'm going to find someplace to wash up!" I shouted. "Satisfied!"

He sneered at me and looked like he was trying so hard not to slap my face off my head. "It'll take you days to get to the nearest water source," he said.

"And what do you propose I do? Spit on my hand and wash that way?"

His lip curled with scorn, but clearly fought back the urge to say something distasteful. "I'll bring you to it, if you wish."

"No, I don't wish."

"Then you'll die trying."

"Fine."

"You'll end up crying again."

"And with any luck find the strength to slap you so hard you have a handprint on your pretty face for days."

"Now that's not very nice," he replied. "You're flame is burning low and you're about to pass out. I can feel your energy, remember."

I hesitated. I didn't want to give into him. I glared up at his face with as much hatred as I could muster, but I could feel the muscles in my face relaxing and I was captured by his perfectly etched features. Those eyes bore into me as if he was able to find a key and unlock me to read all there was to know. I hated him.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "Take me to the nearest lake, pond…I don't care."

He picked me up as he had before and we were off. I was resenting the fact that I gave into him, basically letting him have his way, but he said nothing to me as we went to wherever it was he was taking me. I was thankful for that, but I didn't want this to become a habit. The sooner I played his bait as unwillingly as I was to do it, the better and the quicker all of this would be over.


	9. Unwanted Foe

**Joy, Joy: **First off please note that this would've been posted two days ago, but this lovely site decided it didn't want to upload anything. Oh well. I will say that this story is getting much more fun to write with every chapter. I enjoyed this one and nearly laughed the entire time I wrote it. It's so easy to picture in your head as you read it…you guys will like it. I held off posting it since this chapter and the next tie together. But I'm on a roll and you can hopefully expect another update soon. But…I owe a HUGE thanks to my gal **AVC** for helping me out with some stuff in these next few chapters. She was a great influence.

Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and since I love them, I shall reply to them.

**Akaida-Felinjin**: Don't literally die! lol. Thank you very much though, and yes, I agree with you that this is a rather odd twist on the normal Cell romances that I've (at least) done in the past. I like it!

**Jessiegurl2: **lol, yes, thank you very much…and isn't it nice to know that I barely know what I have up my sleeve? Well, that's not completely true…I just don't know the fine details until I sit down to write the chapters XD

**Hiiragi Demon: **Ah yes…all those possibilities. But I'm trying to keep myself remembering the fact that it was hard enough for Cell to just _like_ Layrial no less going to a _second_ person in his life…err, existence. ;) And I pretty much like Sasara a lot more too. Layrial is/was great, but her daughter is so much more fun to write. Though I guess its 'cause Layrial experienced a different type of situation. At first it was just Cell she had to worry about; Sasara gets the whole Hell crew ;) hehe. I hope _you_ enjoy this chapter ;) (and yay for more pictures!)

**FaintlyAlarming: **lol, yeah someone does. I know I've used this idea before and believe it or not I totally forgot that Hell did open up again during the DBGT episodes—but I've only seen the very first one of GT, didn't like it, and haven't watched it since. So forgive me for the unoriginality, but I did have other reasons for it. Besides, only a select group of people got out because of the way it all happened…we don't have zombies and stuff running around this time ;) Thanks though!

**Thomas Drovin: **Ah, I never thought of comparing them to Vegeta and Bulma. Now there's a couple that I actually support in DBZ. Vegeta's awesome though…I just thought it was so great that him of all people settled down and had kids. It's funny. Thank you very much my faithful reader!

**Chesterzerousygirl: **I'm so very glad you think so! You know, every time I've started a new one I keep thinking that I'm going a bit far with it and that it'll fail. I guess this one's a bit different than the last two, so it's getting a better chance! Yay!

**Aquasage**: Yeah, I wouldn't trust him either. ;) But poor Sasara is going through pure hell in this—her mother didn't even experience such tragedy as she's going through. I love putting my characters through crap. :) But yeah, she probably did lose a dress size, but not _that_ much time has passed so it's possible that she hasn't really gotten hungry yet (I've dismissed the thought so far XD) but then again, I think food is the last thing she's thinking about since she's been going through so much in a matter of hours. Thankies!

**Anonymous DBZ Fan: **Ah, you gave me a review just in time for me to reply! I won't leave you out, though. I thank you very much for your input and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this. As you see…I love the reviews :) They make me happy…and make me update quicker.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_Unwanted Foe_

Cell brought me to a small lake that was several miles away from the cliff and forested region we had left. He set me down some thirty yards away from the edge of the water and I looked around to see what sort of area I found myself in now. It was woody, like the last place, but to my knowledge we were much further from the ocean. I had actually hoped that perhaps he would've remembered that he took my mother to a town, deserted or not, but apparently he didn't think of it or thought better of it.

"Do what you must and make it quick," he said a tad bit impatiently.

"Do me a favor and drop dead," I said and marched away. I figured that if I were to glance over my shoulder he'd be snarling at me with great revulsion but I didn't bother to check out my theory. I'm sure if he wanted to he could've tried to counter attack that, but he didn't and I made my way down to the water.

The beach, so-to-speak, that outlined this side of the lake was full of leaves, branches and empty walnut shells, obviously from squirrels who feasted at the water's edge. I moved my foot far enough so the water touched it as it rippled along and I instantly jumped back from the cold temperature that hit my toes. Damn that android, I hated cold water with a passion.

I looked around to make sure there were no animals stalking me, but then I noticed Cell standing in the same place he had landed. I frowned and caught his gaze, stiff and icy, looking at me like I was some criminal that was being allowed a weekly stroll in the sunlight.

"Hey! Can't you give a girl her privacy?" I called out to him.

I could tell he was frowning just by the silence he gave me, but he turned on his heel and put his backside to me. I grunted lightly to myself and checked the area again for any other peeping toms. "You better not turn around you big jerk," I said to myself.

"I have no interest in watching you," I faintly heard from behind me. My head whipped around and I saw that he hadn't moved, but apparently he had heard me. That bastard had substantial hearing and he heard me talking to myself even from where he stood. He could probably read minds too. Good…I hope he can. Then maybe he could see the gesture I'm flipping him right now in my imagination.

I had been tempted to dive in and take a quick swim and just let whatever dirt wash off me that way, but I couldn't even bring myself to put more than my ankles in the water. I bent down and washed my hands, splashing water to my face and rubbing my skin with the palms of my hands to get rid of the dirt, but I couldn't tell for sure if it was working well. I'm sure it was…I couldn't be _that_ dirty.

I looked at my skirt and noticed the blood still semi-fresh on the fabric, not to mention the drips that had streaked down my legs. I let out a heavy sigh and knelt down to see if I could salvage the white material any. The blood came out, though there was a mild pink spot left, and my legs washed off easily. The water was so cold that my body was one big goosebump. To think that I'd be washing myself without soap in a lake made me want to throw up. Who knew how dirty this water was.

I stood up again, the feeling of water dripping down my calves sending a larger chill up my spine, but I quickly ignored it when I saw a long blade of grass stuck to my hair. I tried pulling it out, but it ended up with me trying desperately to comb out large knots with my fingers. I was disgusted with the futile efforts and thought that maybe getting my head wet would ease the work. I stepped forward a bit more and tried to bend over as far as possible, but I couldn't get more than three inches of my hair to soak.

I growled in frustration and leaned over further and tried harder. Of course I should've just let myself take that swim because a sudden burst of crows cawing and jumping free from the trees startled me to stand up immediately…and lose my footing. I swallowed more water than I ever had while drinking it from a glass. I jumped to my feet, my hair all over my face, my clothes clinging to my body, and my arms and shoulders shivering from the breeze hitting my wet skin.

I kicked the water with my leg and let out a small aggravated yell. Then I heard laughter. I looked up sharply and tossed my head so my hair would flop up and over my face. There stood Cell, facing me with his arms crossed and his mouth open to emit such an evil laughter it sounded almost fake. I could tell my face was getting red because it was heating up. I stomped my way (carefully) out of the water and looked at my completely drenched form, Cell's voice projecting over all the quiet sounds of nature.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him and proceeded to ring out the ends of my skirt. My words only caused him to laugh harder. I wondered if anyone else ever had the…delight of hearing this android laugh insanely. "Would you give it a rest! It's _not funny!_"

"Yes it is," he said once I had walked up closer to him. I looked up at him with my wet hair clinging to the sides of my face and I gave him the meanest, most unhappy look I could muster. He chuckled to himself a bit more and then closed his eyes. "Watching you trying to stay dry was most amusing."

My eyes went wide and I saw red immediately. "You were watching even after I told you not to? You pervert!"

His amused expression died down a bit with that. "I assure you I'm nothing of the sort. I heard the commotion you were going through and I wanted to see why in the world you had to go on about the simple task you were trying to perform."

"Well, Mr. I'm-so-smart," I said, "that water is freezing cold. I was trying not to get my whole body wet because now I feel like shivering my skin off! Not to mention I have nothing to change into and these clothes are thin as it is and now they're soaked and clinging to me. I might as well wear nothing!"

I didn't quite mean to say that last part, but it jumped out of my mouth anyway. His eyes smiled and his grin broadened while he looked me over slowly. "Yes," he said. "Such a bind you're in."

I wanted to hit him so badly, but I was much too cold to do so. Instead I turned around and sat on the ground, hugging my legs and rubbing my arms to create some friction to keep me warmer. I reached up and rung my hair out and tried combing it out with my fingers again, but I was so cold I couldn't stand the air hitting me. I shivered horribly now and I felt my lips going numb.

"You humans are so weak," he said and it sounded like he took a step forward or to the side…I'm not sure which since I couldn't see him behind me. "Stand up."

"No," I replied with chattering teeth. "I'm too cold."

"If you stand up you won't be."

I looked at him and saw he wasn't grinning like he was moments ago. I shook my head and looked away, but I should've expected him to take matters into his own hands and force me up. He took hold of one arm and hauled me to my feet. I spun around, ready to throw off some rude comments, but he held up his hand.

"Don't say anything you'll regret," he said strongly and put his hands on my shoulders. What made me a bit nervous above his gentle touch was that he…pulled me closer to his body. The front of my body grazed that of his and I looked up at him. He looked at the ground away from me, but suddenly I felt myself getting warmer. My eyes noticed from the far side that there was a soft yellow-tinted glow surrounding us.

Cell was warming me up. I couldn't believe it. My clothes felt more relaxed and not so sticky. My hair was getting lighter from the lack of wet weight and I was completely amazed at how I no longer felt the need to shiver. He was so warm and comforting…

I didn't even realize until after I had done it that my hands had come up and rested on the lower half of his back beneath his wings. It was the first time I ever took the time to see what he felt like…and it wasn't like me. His skin was hard, yet smoother to the touch. It was odd and it's difficult to put it into words. When I looked up at him again, I realized he was staring at me. Did he think he was looking at Layrial—my mother—and not me? I know my mother had been caught in a similar position, but I was unsure of what was going on in his mind.

I felt the heat die away and his hands moved ever so slightly as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted to remove them from my shoulders or keep them there. I stared at him and he looked right back at me. He seemed calm, gentle and understanding. He may have his opinions about humans, but to certain ones he'd offer his assistance. He claimed he hated me and I was nothing to him, but, like my mom, he seemed to take a liking to me. Either that or he lost his mind completely.

I didn't want to find out, though. I pushed myself away from him and straightened the halter of my top, pulling it up and adjusting the straps. "Thanks," I said after I finished and let my hands fall helplessly to my sides. "I guess I owe you one."

Cell said nothing and looked towards the sky, his hands oddly flexing. He looked unhappy and at first I couldn't tell why. "We're leaving," he said suddenly and stepped towards me. I said nothing because I could tell he knew something I didn't and I wasn't about to fuss about getting out before getting my butt kicked again. I was still super sore from twenty minutes ago. I didn't think I could take another beating.

He picked me up in the usual way and we were off, but before we got very far I happened to look over his shoulder…and didn't like what I saw. There was a large creature following us, but it almost seemed like he was keeping a safe distance.

"Cell," I said. "There's someone behind us."

"I already knew that," he returned and it seemed like we were picking up speed.

"Is that person bad? I mean, like can he beat you?" I asked now a little afraid that Cell was running rather than confronting.

"Our powers are nearly even," he said honestly. "But I can't look after you where there are others around and fight them all at the same time."

Them—as in plural? Meaning…there were more than just that purplish-white dude following us? This was just too much. I couldn't handle this if they meant to chase Cell. Going after him meant they weren't on the same side, or at least they could be after the same thing, but not the best of friends.

I discovered that Cell, though, was not in fact running away. He was quickly trying to "dispose" of me temporarily so he can deal with this. We landed in a valley at the base of a mountain that seemed to be on the outskirts of the desert. We landed and he let me go. "Stay here," he ordered firmly and took off again.

Without thinking twice, I moved along the large rocks at the foot of the mountain and hid. Once I figured I was out of sight I searched the sky to find that Cell and this other person were not far above me. Cell stood straight and seemingly full of anger when this stranger appeared. I looked the creature over and couldn't tell exactly what he was, but it almost reminded me of that Frieza guy from before, but just in the opposite color patterns. Most of him was a plum color, a long purplish tail hanging stiffly behind him. His head, arms and shins were protected with what looked like a white armor, but I couldn't tell for sure. I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything, but I didn't have a chance. I wasn't lucky enough to have Cell's hearing. Though I could tell that Cell's hands were curled into fists…and I don't think that meant that this would end well.


	10. Nightmares Do Come Alive

**Chapter 10: **_Nightmares Do Come Alive_

I guess whoever controlled the world and all that stuff decided to give me a chance to know what as going on for once in my life. The new person who confronted Cell had only hovered in place for a moment before deciding to head towards the ground, landing not very far from where I was crouched behind a bunch of rocks. When I looked upon his two-toned purple face I saw a large resemblance between that Frieza and the Cold guy, King or Prince or whatever the guy's title was. Knowing the way things seemed to work lately, they were probably all related.

Cell had suddenly landed only a few yards from this new comer and he didn't look happy at all. His face wore a mighty frown and he stared at the other with much dislike. The other's tail swished twice behind him and then the tip rested on the ground, his arms crossing over his chest in a relaxing fashion.

"Well, well Cell," he said calmly. "It's been a long time since we've met."

"A pity it had to come again so soon," Cell replied. "Tell me, Cooler, is your brother and father lurking around anywhere?"

"You should know," he said. "I have no need to stay within their circle of little misfits they call friends. However, I did hear through the grape vine that you're protecting a little human. How quaint."

"It is," Cell said sordidly. "Now why don't you run off and go play with your other petty inmates."

The other's arms loosened and he dropped them to the side of his body. "You have a big mouth that needs to be permanently shut."

"No my friend," Cell said. "You need to learn your place. You may think you have a chance over me, even with your body guards quickly on their way, but I will destroy each of you."

The other, Cooler, laughed loudly. "You fool."

Before I knew it they locked into a fist fight. No, a martial arts skirmish that was fierce and looked deadly. They were throwing so many kicks and punches my eyes couldn't keep up with them. Before I knew it, they were in the air and practically knocking each other around as if it were child's play.

I sat still, my hand reaching up and gripping a small section of the rock that jutted out. I had confidence in Cell for his strength…but this other guy was wicked. I could tell that he'd kill just for the hell of it, and if it came to that then what would happen to me? I allowed my legs to settle completely beneath me, thus making me lower to the ground. I watched wide-eyed as they continued to battle, but the heat started rising almost immediately. Those little energy balls started zooming around.

Cell had suddenly grabbed this Cooler's tail and swung him around like a ball tied to a rope. He released him and the other went flying away at a high rate of speed that I don't think a radar detector could've picked up. Cell flew after him and soon they were both gone from my sight.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I sat in the silence of nature's surroundings while I waited to see who could appear again. I wondered if I'd be left here for hours, thinking that Cell would come back for me, but he'd be unable too. What if he got hurt?

No…that's stupid and irrational to think that way. Cell couldn't get hurt; he was too…odd. I did stand up however since my legs started to fall asleep from my body sitting on them. I looked around cautiously and decided it was safe enough to leave my little hiding spot since all was still and quiet.

"Don't worry," a voice said somewhere above me. "I don't think your boyfriend will be comin' back."

I looked around sharply and my eyes filled with fear and my pounding heart felt like it was about to crash through my ribs. Above me was a blue skinned young man with a horrible haircut of blonde waves. He snickered to me and immediately zoomed down. I screamed and tried to run, but of course with his ability to fly I hadn't the slightest chance of getting away.

He picked me up and held me much like Cell had; only I didn't feel the safety I usually had with this one. I felt like he would drop me at any given moment and I tried to get my mind set on preparing to grab his leg if he did so. I doubt I'd have enough time to react, but I'd like to let myself pretend. He flew though, towards the direction the other two went and I wondered if maybe this was one of the good guys.

Then again probably not. He had a weird sort of accent much like the orange guy that tried having his way with me did earlier. I wondered if this was a trap to get me…or worse, to get Cell.

As we flew forward, my mouth automatically flopping around to yell at him to let me go, I noticed two figures fighting in the distance. I soon came to realize it was Cell and that Cooler character, but their battle had been upped to a quick paced, full force blasting marathon.

"Master Cooler!" my abductor cried out.

Seconds later Cooler glanced over and jumped away from Cell's next attack. He paused and looked towards us, which of course alerted Cell to our appearance. His face seemed surprised, yet concerned and angry.

"You will release the girl!" He snapped at his opponent.

"Oh?" Cooler said with a sly smile. "Have a thing for her, do you?"

"She is my captive," he said quickly. "You're ruining my plans."

"Pity," he said. "I'm not much concerned with your rotten plans." He snickered, however, and looked at Cell as if knowing something very top secret. "Sauzaa," he said a moment later. "Drop her."

My captor released me at once and I started free-falling towards the ground below. My lungs let out a horrific scream as I saw the trees and grass getting closer and closer. I couldn't get my body to move as I plummeted to my death, but finally after maneuvering my head around I saw a big green smudge in the air that was coming right towards me.

I blinked hard to get my eyes to focus and I realized it was Cell instead of a tree top. He grabbed me, scooping my body with both of his arms. I let out a great grunt as I collided against his chest, but my eyes noticed something else. Behind was a little light ball heading directly for us.

"Cell!" I hollered and he dodged it just in time. I clutched his neck tightly when more of the same attacks from both men behind us came at a rapid speed. Cell moved around so quickly I felt like throwing up, but I knew that he couldn't stop to even let me go—otherwise he'd probably get hit.

And then he did. He let out a surprised, short and painful sound as one of the balls hit his back and he paused for only a moment. He held me closer to him, but I could feel a heat similar to what I felt before rising all around us. He stood up straight, a strange purple-like glow surrounding us completely as he turned and faced his attackers. By now the tosses of light balls had ceased and they both stood at a far distance.

I couldn't help but stare in fear at Cell's face; he snarled silently towards both men and his eyes were…a very dark pink—entirely. I looked back towards the others and saw that they weren't about to stand still. At least, not the blue guy with blonde hair. He was racing towards us, but as he did Cell raised one arm.

I noticed this blue guy either didn't take notice, or didn't think anything of Cell's glowing hand. He was coming full force, his arm raised behind him as if ready to pack a full punch that could knock Cell into the nearest mountain range. I clutched Cell even more when something blasted from his hand and zoomed out towards the bad guy.

Whatever happened, I couldn't tell you. I was too petrified to look. Yet I found myself slowly turning my head when I heard the sound of an explosion dying away to see a puffy black cloud billowing over itself. Cell blew him up.

I was more than thankful when Cell hovered quickly down towards the ground and landed with ease. He let me go and I backed away, but my eyes were focused on the other still hovering above. Cell didn't say a word to me, but he returned to the air and stood in a funny position: his knees were bent, one arm came around to lock palm with palm with the other and he pulled his hands far back at his side. I heard him saying a very long complicated word I couldn't even begin to repeat, but whatever it was must've been big. A mix of yellow and purple light swam around him rapidly, but it didn't scare off Cooler. The guy was coming full blast, something blue forming in his hand.

When I blinked to allow my eyes to gain some moisture after being held wide open for so long, Cell had disappeared. Cooler stood still and looked around and before either of us knew it, Cell had reappeared behind him, holding the same position I had just seen him in. Seconds later….

…It was over. Cell had released a powerful, fearful blast that incinerated Cooler to where I couldn't even see his burning body or anything remaining once it was over and Cell released the straining stance. He remained in place and seemed to be looking at me. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but fall to my knees at what I had just been through in such a short amount of time.

I heard a squeak and I looked up to see Cell standing not far in front of me. "I told you to stay put," he said moments later.

I gawked at him and furrowed my brow. "I did, stupid," I said. "Not my fault there's bad guys around every tree."

He said nothing and started to jerk his shoulder around as if it had a cramp or something. I stared at him as he did this, but then I saw something odd dripping from the tip of his wing. It was an odd purple liquid and it caught my eye to the point where I couldn't stop looking at it. Cell seemed to have noticed my curiosity forming because he stopped his motion and came towards me.

"Who were those two?" I asked so he didn't start any lectures on me.

He almost rolled his eyes, but instead closed them before looking away. "Two asinine beings that think they once ruled part of the universe, neither of which I ever had good ties with in Hell."

"I see," I said but tried to get a glimpse of the purple stuff again. He came up to me though so I couldn't easily look at the bottom of his wing without making it look absurdly obvious.

"That little battle will have alerted the Z Fighters to my position," he said. "I powered up enough to have them realize that I was also here on Earth, though by now if they had any sort of common sense they would've realized it by now. And if I'm guessing right, I'll be their next opponent to focus on."

"Why?"

Cell smiled then and chuckled very lightly to himself. "Because I was a large threat to them before…and they think they can beat me."

"And can they?"

He glared at me. "If I'm careful and keep my head on straight then no, they can't."

I wondered it he was lying. Granted two decades had passed since these people had defeated him and that meant they were 20 years older than they were then. Yet the way he spoke, the slight hesitation he gave me had me thinking that he wasn't so sure if he could beat them this time.

Cell turned slightly to look up at the sky, but before I did the same my head leaned to the side to see what was causing that watery stuff to run down his wing. My eyes popped open when I saw a large purple colored gash just below his shoulder where his wing connected to his body.

"Cell!" I exclaimed. "You're bleeding!" It was odd to say that to a wound that was bleeding purple blood rather than red, but it still looked nasty and painful.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," he said, though his eyes were still locked on the sky. "It'll heal in due time."

"You think something that's dripping blood is nothing to be concerned about?"

"I told you to leave it," he snapped lightly. "We have company."

* * *

**AN:** Now I usually don't do requests in my stories, but **Hiiragi** **Demon** has been a great help and was nice enough to draw me a picture of Layrial and Cell. So, Cooler made his way into the story for her. :) I will not be taking other requests though, so you don't need to ask…sorry! Oh and by the way, forgive me if Cooler's sentences would be off to his character…I don't even remember the last time I saw that movie—I think when it first came out, but I was told he was like Frieza. Hehe. Oh and his little henchman there—I looked him up on a DBZ site that's very well known for its information, and it claimed his name was Sauzaa…although I had seen it elsewhere as Salsa, but I figured that was a Japanese to English version thing right there. So if the name is in fact incorrect, forgive me. 


	11. Murder on the Front

**The Fun that is this story: **I love this so much. Teehee. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short compared to the rest I've been putting out, but it'd continue on too much if I didn't end it where I did. Enjoy and review 3 hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_Murder on the Front_

I drew my eyes away from Cell's shoulder and glanced upwards. I saw absolutely nothing besides the scattered clouds that slowly drifted along the blue sky. I couldn't doubt his perception, though, since he's been right every other time something's come up. I was beginning to realize that this was more of a bad situation than even I had originally thought. I found myself stepping closer to him though in case something horrible was about to happen…again.

"Cell, who is it?" I asked in a subdued voice.

At first he didn't reply, but the smirk on his face made me think that it wasn't all that concerning. Finally he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Ah, I'm going to enjoy this."

I couldn't understand what he meant by that. I looked at the distant sky again and squinted my eyes nearly shut as if it'd help me see further. Finally, though, I saw two white dots heading towards us. The lights became bigger and soon I realized they were people…humans.

The two landed not far in front of us and I was amazed at what I saw. A boy with lavender hair stood with his hands by his side and his face looking calm yet angry at the same time. The other was a girl who was nearly half his height and looked much younger. He was probably in his late teens and she was definitely not even 12. I couldn't imagine what they would want with either of us.

"I think this guy should be next, Trunks," the girl said to the other. She balled her hands into fists and leaned over as if extremely angry and was ready to burst into a random assault. I had to laugh at the bandana around her head and the chain hanging from her pockets. "Who do you think this guy is?"

Cell snickered and didn't allow the boy to answer. "If you don't know who I am, then perhaps you should question your friends. And then you may also want to reconsider approaching me since neither of you will have a chance."

"Oh stuff your ugly face," the girl blurted out and Cell's eyes quickly narrowed. I watched his expression for a long moment waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"Pan, we should wait for back up," the boy said. "I know who this guy is."

"Yeah? Who then?" She asked.

"That's Cell," he replied. "The guy your dad killed when he was a kid."

This girl Pan's eyes lit up and she looked gleeful. From what this Trunks guy said she was the daughter of the boy who beat Cell during the Cell Games. I couldn't remember what that kid's name was, but I had a feeling I'd learn soon enough.

"So," she started, now looking very cocky and proud. "My dad killed you, huh? You're not all that powerful then."

"Ah, so you're Gohan's daughter," Cell said with a smirk. "Where is your loving father? I dare hope he's on his way here too."

"He's busy taking care of your scummy friends!" She yelled out and shook a fist at him. "And he'll be here to pull you into a dozen pieces too!"

"I'm sure," Cell said and proceeded to push me away with his arm. He stepped forward and cracked his neck rather loudly. "Then lets see how he reacts when he sees his daughter dead."

The Trunks kid leapt forward at that point and changed completely. His hair stood straight up and turned a bright golden yellow. He yelled out and prepared to attack, but before he could finish swinging his arm Cell had disappeared. I held my hand over my mouth when I saw him come back to pick up the girl and hold her tightly in his arms.

"Now Trunks," he said in a voice that was different from his normal tone. He sounded evil…so evil it scared me. He changed in a heartbeat and looked as if he was going to murder them. "I don't advise you to do anything stupid. One move and she's gone."

"You hurt her and I'll kill you," Trunks snarled.

"No, you won't," Cell said with a large smile. "You see, this is what your future self had done…he thought he could take me down, but he underestimated me. You, on the other hand, haven't even taken the time to realize that I'm far stronger than you and your little girlfriend here combined."

"Dad!" Pan screamed out and everyone looked up when we saw a shadow hanging over the grassy surface we stood on. Above us hovered a man in his early thirties, wearing a shirt and tie and nicely pressed pants. He had oversized glasses on his face and he looked like some horribly boring professor I would've had at school.

"Ah, Gohan," Cell said and stood up. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Let her go, Cell," Gohan said in an aggravated, but nervous tone. I could tell that he feared his daughter's life, but he stood there proud of his history against this android. I wondered how much stronger he was now.

My question was answered moments later. "I see that you've grown weaker!" Cell said cheerfully. "So what's your plan? Are you all going to gang up on me and try that way? Why not go find Goku and tell him to show himself. It's him I want, not you three pathetic wimps."

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!" Pan yelled as she wriggled in Cell's strong arms. "And my Grandpa can kick your ass any day!"

"I'll give you one more chance Cell," Gohan threatened. "Either let her go or suffer."

"I'll take my chances with the latter," he snickered and created a little light ball in his hand.

Gohan and Trunks darted forward together quickly and what looked strongly. Cell though, was playing dirty. He tossed the young girl at Trunks and the boy was forced to back down and catch her. Gohan continued his assault, but Cell ducked and moved to the side quickly. He hovered in the air and the ball in his hand got bigger. He used the other to do what looked like generate more power into his attack and it doubled in size. Seconds later he tossed it at the two kids.

"NO!" Gohan screamed out when both kids yelled out, the two clutching each other since they had barely had a moment to gain their footing after colliding with each other. There was a large explosion and I was tossed to the ground from the forceful gusts of wind that came from it. I tried to look over but the light was far too bright to deal with and I kept my face buried in my arms until I felt the air die down and everything was quiet.

I looked over my shoulder and nearly gagged. Where the two kids were standing was now just a dark, burnt spot on the ground. They were gone. My eyes had gotten wide and my heart was pounding, but somehow I managed to sit up and look at Gohan. He was fuming…His hands were tightly scrunched into fists and his eyes looked far beyond angry. His hair suddenly grew and turned the same golden color that Trunks's hair had.

"Cell," he growled, "you monster. How….how dare you kill them."

"I'm not playing games with you this time Gohan," Cell said. "I'm not taking chances."

"You'll pay for this!" He snarled and suddenly screamed out in full rage, another large gust of wind sweeping around him and projecting out. At the same time a glow surrounded Cell and soon the two were locked in a heavy battle. Gohan was so angry that he looked as if he was just jumping into the water without coming up for air. I wondered how long he'd last. I remembered a small encounter they had the last time my mother and Cell had met, but Cell had beaten him then. The only thing that could power Gohan, in my opinion, was his rage of seeing his daughter die.

Before I knew it Gohan lay on the ground with a long stream of blood running from his mouth. His glasses had been knocked off and his tie barely hung onto his neck. His shirt was torn and dirty and I could tell that he was hurting. He got to his feet and breathed heavily, his eyes focused on Cell but with less confidence.

I knew that Cell was going to kill this man. I couldn't stand to see another person die today. I don't know what came over me, but I got to my feet and tossed myself into their private circle. I latched onto Cell's arm and his head snapped down to look at me fiercely.

"Please don't do it!" I cried. "Cell, don't kill him!"

"Get away," he snapped and shoved me roughly to the side. "This is none of your business."

"No!" I yelled out and went back to him. "You can't kill him! Just don't…please!"

Cell slapped me away and I fell to the ground. I reached up and felt my face to realize there was a small cut on it that was leaking a decent amount of blood. I yelled out again when he attacked Gohan with full force and made the man fight for his life. He wasn't holding back a single ounce of his strength that I could tell.

I sat up to my knees and cried as I watched in horror. I couldn't bear to see this android kill someone else. I pounded my fist on the ground and felt my knuckles clash together as I did so.

"You poor thing," I heard from behind.

I jumped immediately and turned around to come face to face with the woman known as Jardinai. She snickered at me ruthlessly with her head slightly tilted, the majority of her weight leaning to her right leg and her left hand on her hip.

"Don't come near me," I said in a fairly normal tone, though I'm sure she could tell I was scared shitless. "I swear, I'll scream."

"Go ahead then," she urged. "Call for him. Let's see what he does first—kill off his little foe up there or come rescue your little mortal life. Do you think he actually cares for you?"

"I'm not saying he does," I told her as I slowly got to my feet. "But he hates you and you're going to just piss him off if you touch me."

"Ah, you think you have him wrapped around your finger, don't you?" She smiled and laughed lightly to herself. "Well little human girl, you're about to see Cell's true nature. Remember…you're nothing but his captive slave."


	12. Game of Chance

**WoOt:** I'm slowly running out of odd things to say before I give you my little messages. Anyway, a five pager is here for your pleasure and I do hope you enjoy it. I'm excited to get the next chapter up though…Oooo feel the burn of anticipation! ;) Enjoy it guys.

PS—Thanks for your reviews, as always! Keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_Game of Chance_

I couldn't tell you how nervous I was with that teal-skinned woman standing directly in front of me. She definitely was built a lot stronger than me, not to mention taller which didn't help anything, and I knew that a simple "bitch fight" would turn out into my head being kicked off my shoulders easily before I could tug on her hair. She stood with the utmost confidence and pride that I had ever seen before in a woman, even if she was an alien who had abnormal super powers.

I barely had time to react when the twins I had seen earlier landed behind her, each looking larger than I remembered seeing the first time. The tight uniform-like clothes they wore were barely able to stretch over their massive shoulders and chests. I didn't even want to know how easily they could crush a rock in their bare hands.

"Take her," Jardinai said, but her eyes were watching the fight of Cell and Gohan.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled out and backed away quickly. I looked towards Cell and saw that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. I turned to yell up to him to alert him of what was about to happen to me, but a large green hand covered my mouth and another arm pulled me close to a hot and sweaty body. I struggled with all my might, but the bulky alien flew off with his brother and Jardinai in the lead.

I attempted to bite his hand but it was as if he had no feeling in his fingers. My teeth sank into his skin, but he didn't even seem to flinch. I couldn't believe that the pressure I was applying didn't faze him in the least. I couldn't yell; I could barely breathe with the way he was holding me and I had no way of getting Cell's attention. They had kidnapped me right under his nose because he was too interested in destroying Gohan.

Then again…maybe he knew and didn't care. He got what he wanted; or at least part of it. I was his bait. Although I failed to see how I came in handy with luring Gohan and those two kids to him, but he was still hitting the goal he had strived for. I wasn't my mother…I had no use to him except to get what he wanted from his return from Hell. I quickly found myself giving up the struggle in this brute's arms and my body became limp and nearly numb because I became so depressed so quickly.

They brought me to a rocky cliff that overlooked the side of a mountain. There wasn't much vegetation up here, and the air was definitely thinner. I could feel my head become light and it felt like it wanted to float away, but when the ugly monster let me go I just sank to my knees and stared at the desert-like ground.

Jardinai walked over to me and knelt down to look at me face to face. Her strong, long-nailed fingers grabbed my jaw and forced me to stare her right in the eyes. "Now you're going to play a different type of bait," she said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked dryly.

She smiled and shook my head a bit and then shoved me away. I fell back and my tail bone threw a shock of pain up my back from the sudden impact it felt with the hard surface. "Cell might still need you to carry out what he wants to achieve, so I'm going to place a wager that he'll come after you. And when he does, we'll be ready for him—right boys?"

The two twins chuckled to themselves and cracked their knuckles, as if they were programmed and trained to do the exact same thing as the other. I, on the other hand, snickered and started to laugh at her. "You're a real dumb-ass bitch, you know that?" I said.

She looked at me with sharp eyes and grabbed my neck. "Say that again," she warned.

"If I do I'm likely to spit in your face while I repeat myself," I said without care of what she'd do to me. "You think you can beat Cell with those two slugs? Whatever."

She pushed me back down again and for the second time my tail bone made me cringe in pain. "You have no idea what you're talking about. The three of us are more than enough to handle."

"Where are those other two lizard-like guys you appeared with before?" I asked with a bit of an attitude. "Ran away from your nasty perfume?"

I could tell she was doing everything in her willpower to keep herself from killing me. "They've already been disposed of by two kids and some nerdy guy. It doesn't matter though—they were annoying nuisances anyway."

When she said two kids and a nerdy guy I had a feeling she spoke of Gohan and his kids. Those two—Frieza and whoever the other was—must've been who they were fighting when that girl said her dad was finishing up other scum like Cell. It was like a vicious chain that was twisting around the day and I was starting to feel depressed and confused.

I waited for the longest time for something to happen. Jardinai and the other two just stood around and waited patiently, although it might not have been as long as I made it out to be. It felt like an eternity, but now I was in the hands of people who could care less about me….or whoever I was related too. I had a chance with Cell; these three I'd be lucky to have half a chance.

Finally, though, the two large ones turned on their heels and looked like they were ready to jump into the air. They snarled at the same time and I wondered if they were part dog. Jardinai, on the other hand, smiled and looked up with a satisfied grin.

"Come to momma," she said just loud enough for me to hear.

Cell appeared in due time and stopped directly above the edge of the cliff. "Jardinai," he spat, "what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like, Cell dear?" She said in a fake-sweet voice. "I thought I'd protect your little girlfriend here while you were playing with the human."

Cell frowned to the point where if he did anymore his skin might start dripping off his face. He landed on the very edge of the cliff, his heels barely having something to rest on. He looked mean and angry, but he wasn't as tense as I expected at this point. "Release her at once."

"I think not," Jardinai replied and sauntered over to him. He stood as straight and stiff as could be as she came directly up to him. He kept his head held high, but his magenta eyes glared down at her with disgust. For the first time though Jardinai threw on the sexy woman flair she seemed to have remembered she possessed. She trailed her finger down Cell's black chest and smiled up at him. "Cell," she started, "you and I could do so much better together. I mean, if we combine our forces then the power we'd have would be unstoppable."

"Save it for your toys over there," Cell replied hostilely. "I have no use for you."

Jardinai smiled even more so, however, and snapped her fingers. The moment she did the two henchmen she controlled came over to me and pulled me to my feet, their strong hands tightly holding my arms. "Tell me you don't care about her," she said cutely.

Cell said nothing and I became nervous. He continued to stare the woman down, but in the meantime I feared my arms would be torn from my body.

"Her life is meaningless," she continued. "Killing her is meaningless."

"Do-not-touch-her," he drawled out in a foreboding tone.

"So you do have at least a slight concern for her well-being," the woman said, her annoyance starting to rise.

"I still have use for her," he replied. "But I have none for you."

"Well at least we agree on something," said Jardinai. "Because I'm going to have you destroyed."

She snapped her fingers again and I was hurled into the air and over the cliff. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw the cliff disappear and the wilderness became visible hundreds of feet below. I flung out my arms as if I knew how to fly like birds soar, but it was a stupid effort. I could feel gravity pulling me down so quickly I knew it'd be seconds before I was a pancake.

Cell, fortunately, had jumped down to get me. He had just grabbed me before I started to hit the trees and he was on his way back up towards the cliff. You'd think he'd bring me to safety, but nope, he had unfinished business with the losers that just tossed me away like a bad penny. I held onto him tightly in case anything else happened and especially because he carried me up-straight with only one arm around my middle. The bad thing is that he had to come to a quick and sudden halt when the two idiotic green guys jumped in front of us.

Cell glared at them viciously, but they didn't seem to take threats easily. What made me want to clutch Cell for all he was worth was the fact that these creatures suddenly multiplied and cloned themselves to create four hideous green men with badly damaged blonde hair. The bad thing about all of this was…Cell couldn't possibly make the right move. I knew this the moment I saw it setting up—if he put me down I was in danger. If he kept me, he couldn't fight. It was a battle that he was bound to lose and Jardinai knew it.

Cell, though, was going to try to win both wars. "Hold on, Sasara," he told me firmly and flew forward. I yelled as he lunged forward. How he thought he could support me and fight with a busted shoulder I didn't know. He was going to try though.

And he failed. My weight messed him up and he miscalculated his attack. That, and one of the clones realized he had a wound; I had looked over just in time to see a fist punch the still-bloody gash in Cell's shoulder, causing the android to pause stiffly and let me go with the shock of the hit. Another clone came up from the side and used his shin to kick Cell's leg, pushing him over. I lost my grip and slid down; it all happened so quickly I don't know how I was able to grab hold of his lower body before falling.

As if this wasn't enough for both of us, a third clone smacked him hard in the face and he was forced to lean back with the energy that was delivered with the green fist. The movement that it caused made me lose my hold on Cell completely and I started to fall—again. I'm going to tell you right now I was sick and tired of this happening to me. I looked up as I fell and Cell came around vigorously with a large attack that knocked two of the four clones away long enough for him to come get me.

Jardinai, though, beat him to it. She grabbed me and started heading back towards the cliff while Cell was locked into a four-to-one battle with the twins and their clones. I have no idea where my nerve came from all of the sudden, but I somehow managed to reach up and bury my knuckles into the bitch's stomach. She paused in mid-flight and growled to herself. I'm sure I didn't hurt her, but I was going to put up a pathetic fight. She held onto my arm and grabbed my hair with her free hand. I yelled out and tried kicking, but it only caused me more pain with her moving around to avoid my feet.

"You stupid human!" She yelled and let me go. I started fall again, but my landing wasn't on the cliff or the ground below—I had fallen by chance just right to bang against a small ledge that jutted out from the side of the rocky slope. My fingers dug into it as much as they possibly could, but I couldn't get the strength in my arms to hoist me up. I hung helplessly above the treetops and begged the Heavens not to let me fall.

I quickly scoped out Jardinai and saw her coming at me. She looked very mad, to say the least, and I knew she wanted to kill me more than anything else in the world. I couldn't do anything at this point, but I thank my lucky stars that I had Cell on my side—or so it seemed. He took aim at Jardinai, somehow in between avoiding and delivering attacks from the four brutes. She was forced to dodge and her focus turned on him, probably because she saw that I wasn't going anywhere without assistance. One of the musclemen had somehow managed to get Cell's arms pinned behind his back, pulling them in ways they weren't designed to go. Another had come up and forced a fist into his gut and I could barely see something spitting out of his mouth

I couldn't believe what was happening. This had to be a terrible dream that I was doomed to finish out before I woke up. I had been through the worst nightmare in history and there's no way that I could still possibly be alive. I just wished that everything would turn out okay…

My thoughts were broken when Cell cried out in a booming voice, electric sparks flying from him to all directions, a massive gold glow engulfing him at a furious rate. He continued to yell as he bowed his head and bent his knees, fists tightly at his sides. I somehow knew what this was; he was getting more energy from inside. I remember this from Mom's journals.

It happened within a heartbeat. Cell had jumped forward and produced two light balls in his hands, shoving one into two of the green men he was fighting. They disappeared and only two remained. Jardinai yelled at the top of her lungs and sped towards him, but he swung around and clobbered her with a hard kick that sent her sailing to the ground far below me. I watched her disappear amongst the trees, but turned my attention back to Cell who quickly finished off the last two bad guys.

When it was done he stood up slowly to watch the black cloud disappear before him. He was magnificent…he was able to take on five of them and still come out the victor. It was nothing less than a miracle. He continued to hover with his back to me several yards away and I unfortunately became aware of the fact that I was still clutching onto a life support.

"Cell?" I called out to him. "A little help here?"

A moment later he turned and pulled me up to the cliff where my dried up feet landed softly on the dirt surface. I took very long, deep breaths as my head slowly stopped spinning around and around. Again I had escaped death and wondered when my time was to come.


	13. Forgotten Emotions

**Author's Tribute:** For those of you that reviewed, a big hug and thanks to each of you. To my darling friend **AVC**, as well as **Hiiragi** **Demon** and **Jessiegurl2**, I thank all of you for helping pull this chapter and the next out of my head. :) I enjoyed our conversations gals ;) The only reason why this was cut is because…I'm evil. Although you're getting the chance to jump right to 14, so it's not that big of a deal. I really have no other reasoning as to why I cut this part in half, but I did anyway.

I want reviews people! I love you? hehe

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_Forgotten Emotions_

I think it took a good five minutes or more for me to get my breathing and heart rate back to a semi-normal state. My legs felt weak and shaky, but I couldn't bring myself to sit down for reasons I couldn't tell you. However, I did find myself staring at Cell, part of me not really realizing anything other than the fact my eyes were on him, taking in the small scraps that littered his body. His mouth had dry trickle of blood sprouting from the corner and a scrape lined the side of his jaw, purple smudging over yellow.

"I..." I couldn't get myself to say anything other than that. He looked at me almost as if he was completely exhausted, but I knew that he'd never admit something so "weak" to anyone but himself. No, he probably wouldn't have even done that. I saw his chest rising and falling a bit faster than normal and his eyes looked a hair heavy.

"I believe we should leave this area," he said softly and wiped away the blood stain on his mouth. "No doubt someone will be looking for me."

I nodded and stepped up to him where he picked me up and flew off. We returned to the lake I had the not-so-pleasurable experience of taking a quick dip in, but the cool water looked refreshing as it sat on the landscape like glass. I was half tempted to go dive into it, but I instead I turned and looked at Cell. He stood looking down at me as if wondering why he just went through the efforts to save my life. I couldn't have been more thankful to him. Whether he was a cruel creature or not I was standing and breathing at that moment because of him.

"Cell," I said finally after a long moment passed. "I want to thank you…for saving my life." He said nothing, but gave a very minute nod. I looked away at the ground and wondered where this brought us. Apparently Jardinai was wrong, but why? Why did Cell do this if all I was to him was bait to get those other people? I couldn't understand anything that was happening here. He loved my mom…so that meant he felt tied down to protect me just because of her?

"Cell, may I ask you something?"

His eyes perked up and they seemed to regain their color. He looked at me strangely and it dawned on me that I must've said something he had heard once before long ago. I decided not to let him answer if he was going to, but instead continued with my question. "Why did you risk your life to save mine? And please…don't just say it's because I'm Layrial's daughter."

"Oh, but you are," he said in his normally deep, accented voice. "There is no other reason."

"Well," I said and considered myself completely nuts. My stomach was turning over and over and I could feel my skin shiver from the cool breeze that skipped across the lake. "Cell, I want to thank you."

"You already have," he replied and gave me an odd look.

"With words yes," I said. "But I don't think you know how grateful I am to you."

He didn't move as I approached him. I took hold of his wrist as if it would give me the height I needed as I stood on my toes to reach up to touch his face. My free hand came up to hold the side of his head and I reached up uncomfortably to place my lips upon his. A second later, after I lingered instead of jumping back, I felt him relax and almost shrink down a good inch. He kissed me back, much to my surprise, and the first thought that ran through my head was that he wasn't thinking clearly.

His mouth was warm and his touch was almost nerve wrecking. His hand lightly touched my waist and pulled me closer and I couldn't tell you why I didn't jump away from him. I was so caught up in everything that I didn't realize our kiss had deepened, and his wrist had freed itself from my hand and his hand placed itself on the small of my back. I was pressed up against his body and I had never felt so safe in my entire life. A deep sensation lurched through the center of my stomach and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck and continue to kiss him until the sun started to set.

To my dismay, however, Cell slowly ended our passionate moment and his head leaned back up into its normal position. "Sasara, I cannot allow myself to become attached to another human. In fact, I will not let it happen again."

If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was afraid. He was afraid of giving into feelings he hadn't completely learned the first time and now they were threatening to take him over again. Yet as he claimed to have presented this notion, he made no effort in pushing me away.

"Cell," I said softly. "Do you really hate me?"

He said nothing for the longest time and still I remained in his arms. He looked at me in a blank stare and I could tell that his thoughts were running in all directions. It was as if he were malfunctioning because he couldn't keep up. It was overload in his biomechanical brain and it was threatening to shut him down. "I respected your mother," he said finally. "I still can't give a logical explanation as to why."

I looked at him thoughtfully, a small smile playing across my face. "Maybe you long to be accepted? I mean, instead of someone running from you in fear someone decided to stick around and embrace you. Even though you're an android you still have cells of beings that needed affection…and maybe my mother was enough to make you feel wanted."

"I wasn't designed to feel wanted," he replied. "I was created—"

"To basically carry out a seek and destroy mission," I finished. I placed my fingers over his mouth and he drew his head back. "Cell…I know why my mother didn't fear you."

"Oh?" He replied a bit unsure as to where this was going. "Care to enlighten me?"

I couldn't help but giggle for a moment and I caught myself in his beautiful pink eyes. "You're an amazing person in so many ways. If it's anything like the way I'm feeling, it's odd and almost ludicrous, but it's the truth. Instead of killing me, you saved me several times. You put down your pride to take a chance and allow me to live. Seeing you fighting, knowing it was because of me made me realize that…you're not all that bad."

What there was of a smirk on his angelic face disappeared and I became nervous. He let me go and backed away, but his eyes never left me. He didn't look at me in that soft, almost adoring manner, though. "Do not think that I've grown fond of you," he said. "It was hard enough to allow myself to let it happen once. What I said before was the truth; you're merely Layrial's daughter."

I felt my heart come crashing down and smash into countless pieces. I had just thrown myself to him to thank him for what he's done for me and he tried to turn me down. And as odd as this all seemed, not to mention wrong because my _mother_ had once kissed him the way I had, I couldn't bring myself to shed tears and act like a little school girl who just got her heart broken.

"Cell, you say that because you're afraid of ruining your reputation," I stated. "You can't seem to understand that it's normal as a living creature to form an attachment to someone else. I felt the way you kissed me—you can't hide behind your treacherous mask forever."

"I forbid you to talk like this to me," he snapped suddenly.

I frowned at him and turned around to face the water. And then an idea hit me. I knew my skirt was basically ruined and I would be stupid to not let that fact sink into my thick head. So, I decided it wasn't anything bad to rip a strip off the bottom and make it a few inches shorter all around. I knelt down and dipped it into the water and then rung it out just enough to it wasn't dripping everywhere.

I proceeded to go up to Cell and I took his arm in my hand and dabbed a good scrape he had received with the wet cloth. He pulled his arm away and looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in alarmed voice.

"Shut your mouth and just let me clean them so they'll heal better," I scolded and tried again. He grabbed my hand this time and held it above my head; I was at a loss of getting away. "Go ahead," I told him. "Hit me. Throw me. Do whatever you want to me."

"I cannot do whatever I want to you," he said and let my arm go. "But you will not touch me in that manner again."

"Fine," I said and tossed the fabric to the ground at his feet. "You want to push me away then do it. My life is about to end anyway, so what do I care?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he replied and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, I'm a stupid, pathetic and not to mention incredibly weak human that can't possibly know how to think for herself," I said. "You know damn well that you like me in some way."

"Preposterous."

"No, it's a definite bingo," I countered. "If you didn't think of me at least a little you wouldn't have spared me when we first met. Yeah, I resemble my mother—that was my saving grace. But why didn't you just let Jardinai kill me? Why did you save me from that dude with the tail?" He said nothing, but looked at me as if he were trying to remove those memories from his head. "And most of all, why did you kiss me like you did and not throw me to the ground?"

I hoped my steady tone kept him aware that I was right. I knew I was right. He thought he was so big, strong and smart, but deep down he was as ignorant and arrogant as they came. To my surprise though, he began to laugh. "You really think you have me figured out? Now let me set you straight—you pushed yourself onto me. I did nothing to return the favor."

"There you go," I said and pointed to him. "You call it a favor. You accepted my act of thanks."

"I did not," he said quickly. "I lost my head."

"Admit it," I said. "You enjoyed it. And if you don't answer me, I know it's true because you're just too embarrassed to say so. You've worn out the excuse that you weren't designed to feel human emotions or anything else. I read my mother's journals—I know what you're like."

He stood there and stared at me in defeat. I had gotten him from all angles and this was one battle he realized he couldn't win. I may be inferior to him physically, but I knew how to work my way around a man's mind. He might be an android, but he's still a male. "Well I didn't enjoy it," he said roughly. "That's why I ended it."

"Oh right," I replied sarcastically. "That's why you were practically allowing your hands to attempt a feel."

He opened his mouth wide, almost as wide as his eyes and stared at me in amazement before he could get any words out. "I did nothing of the sort! I demand you stop antagonizing me!"

"You know, if I hadn't been brought up better I'd test my theory on you," I said and turned away.

I smiled when I heard him let out a puff of air. I looked over my shoulder to see that he had crossed his arms and wore a small smile. "And how would you have done that?"

I turned to him partly and gave him a sexy, sly smile. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. I just know that as oddly put together as you are, all men are the same."

"I find that hard to believe," he said as he mixed his words with a slight chuckle. "I'm not a human."

"You have male genes so it makes no difference," I said. "Unless your voice sounds like that for the hell of things."

He frowned at me and furrowed his brow, but that soon was overtaken with his own sexy sneer. "Sasara, I'll make you a proposal. I will release you if you succeed in making your theory a fact."


	14. Burn Into the Heart

**Hold on: **Just letting everyone know that this particular chapter is for **jessiegurl2** who helped me by having a big discussion on Cell and Sasara. Enjoy this—I know its been a long wait (3 stories and through this one) but I'm hoping I now satisfy everyone…kinda. lol

* * *

**Chapter 14:** _Burn Into the Heart_

I couldn't bring myself to blink after I heard his proposal, as he called it. To me it was a teenage boy's way of getting what he wanted by using something against me. I was stunned that this android, a thing created with machines even if he was flesh and blood, had a mind such as this. The thing is he knew exactly which buttons to press to get me to consider something.

"That's downright blackmail," I told him and marched over to what I believe was the same rock I had sat down on earlier in the day. I stood beside it and tapped my foot on the ground, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes staring at him hard.

Cell snickered and then laughed to himself. "Your freedom can come at such an easy price. You've struck my curiosity. If you think you're so smart, then why not test your hypothesis?"

This was almost too rich. I couldn't help but laugh and let the word "pervert" slip off my tongue, but he either ignored it or didn't catch it—thankfully. One thing was for sure, though, he wasn't pushing himself onto me like he obviously could. He left it up to me…like a gentleman would.

"No, I don't think so," I declined. I looked away and towards the lake to see a few ducks come in for a landing on the smooth surface.

"Ah, big brave Sasara is getting cold feet," he said with a grin. "I didn't think you had the nerve. After all, your mother was timid—what made me think the apple fell further from that tree?"

I gasped and put my hands on my hips. "Why you obnoxious, down-right cruel jerk! How dare you say that to me! You're just trying to have your way with me and be done with it. I'm not falling for your cheap tricks."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "If you think I'm a sick and unrespectable individual then you have failed in your analysis of me. You should know by now that I do not perform cheap tricks. If you prefer to keep to yourself and remain my prisoner, then by all means, I'm not stopping you."

I hesitated and watched him as he turned away from me, his long dark wings shinning in the late afternoon sun. The gash atop his right wing seemed to have dried up and possibly healed some, which wouldn't surprise me since he was capable of so many other wonders. The thoughts that were swimming through my head were not practical and not to mention disloyal to the planet. He was a murderer, as I had seen my mother label him as. She had had the same conflicts and yet she still found it within herself to let it all go and try. I was always the bold type—what was stopping me now?

I decided that a chance to go home was almost too good to pass up. He claimed he was a respectable person; therefore he couldn't go against his end of the deal. I hoped…

I realized only after the fact that I had started to walk up to his tall, sleek form. I felt even smaller now that I was standing behind him, but I took a deep breath and let it all out. Whatever my mind said I should do, I should do it. There was nothing to be afraid of, right? Wrong…he wasn't just an average guy.

"Whatever you have to say to me is not important enough for me to listen," he said suddenly. "Insults are not welcome."

I didn't answer him verbally. Instead I let a shaky hand rise up and my fingers came close to touching what there was of a tail between his wings. My fingers were almost frozen in midair as they dangled over the oddly shaped thing and I couldn't bring myself to get out of this state. Finally it was as if someone pushed me. My hand rested gently on it and I immediately felt him shudder from my touch—I already knew that such a reaction would've come.

Cell took one step forward and turned to me slowly. He looked at me with curious eyes that made me want to melt. As colorful and different as his face was, I couldn't help but become captivated by his appearance. He wasn't ugly…he was handsome in his own way. I had seen him smile before and it made me wonder why I was holding back.

I reached up and let my hands touch the sides of his face and slowly make their way down his neck and to his shoulders. I was stretching to do this, but it was worth it I guess. I was a bit nervous, something I had never experienced before, but I was unsure of how he'd react. His arms finally loosened and dropped to his sides and that told me that I was safe and he wouldn't lash out in rage. He wanted to see what would come of this and as long as I kept my head above water it'd go alright.

I allowed my hands to trail down his chest and to his waist and I dared to let one hand's fingers sweep against the not-so-smooth purple section of his abdomen. I looked up and saw he was watching me contently and I figured I might as well go ahead and do that testing of the assumption.

I stood on my aching toes and planted my mouth on his. He waited a moment before allowing himself to give in, but slowly he started kissing me back. The unfortunate thing was I couldn't continue in this position. He was too tall. I backed away and searched the area quickly. When I saw a smaller rock nearby I took his hand and led him to it. Once I stepped up, I rested my arms on his shoulders and my hands held the back of his head. We kissed for what seemed like centuries, but I was determined to get him to realize that I was right. I mean…that had to be the only reason I was going through with this…

Cell probably didn't notice that his hands pulled me right up against his body. I was starting to lose my logical thought and allow my instincts to just go with it. Finally, I did. As odd as it was and maybe as disgusting some may think it, I decided to let Cell have a chance to discover more than just a sweet kiss. After arguing with myself for a long minute, I let my tongue dance across his lips and soon he discovered a new form of assessment.

As much as Cell denied he wasn't human, he sure did act like one. He was almost a natural after a moment had gone by and I was stunned at how wonderful he made me feel. His hands had gotten brave and slowly made their way down my back and eventually landed on the back of my thighs.

I don't know what I was thinking anymore—I lost it completely. I decided to give in and let it all go. His fingers slowly played with the fabric of my dress and I hugged him tightly with arms and kept the distance between us at nearly zero. Our kisses were quick and breathtaking and I had never met someone that I had figured out all wrong. He was into it almost more than I was; he started to lift me off the rock, my toes barely able to keep contact with the surface of my makeshift stool, but that's as far as he went.

At least, that's what I thought would happen. He ended up lifting me up just enough so that when he took a step back and put me back down my feet were touching the sandy and grassy surface of the lakeside. He started to take more control and I felt myself being moved backwards. He was actually leaning over towards me so I didn't have to stretch up to meet his face, but I was a bit taken off guard when I felt my back come up against the wall of the largest bolder in the clump of rocks. He was kissing me harder and I was almost having trouble keeping up…but I didn't want it to end. I could've slapped myself for thinking that.

What alarmed me was that his hands continued to make their way to a new location and finally I felt his warm hands inch under my skirt completely. I gasped and clung to him, my body tensing up and holding him very tightly, but he continued to kiss me almost roughly. If I didn't stop this…who knew where it would have led.

I used my arms to push away just little bit, but it was enough to make him come back down to Earth. His hands let me go and his eyes opened to rest on my face and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get myself to say anything or move away. I wanted to continue our affair, but I knew that it would be a foolish mistake that I'd regret tomorrow…if I made it that far.

He released me completely and stepped away, his eyes looking like they were filled with remorse and self-pity. He turned his body towards the lake just a little and inhaled an extremely long, deep breath. Finally he let it out and closed his eyes gently. "I'll take you home."


	15. Emotionally Unstable

**AN: **It's been a little while since my last post, but I had such a horrible writer's block that it almost hurt—lol. I will throw out a small "sorry" to any of you that didn't agree with the last chapter and how it ended, however you'll hopefully understand soon. I do have to send out a HUGE thanks to **AVC** and **Jessiegurl2** because they really helped me out with feeding me information and helping with ideas. I really appreciate their help. This may not be the best chapter I've come up with, but it'll have to do!

* * *

**Chapter 15:** _Emotionally Unstable_

I almost felt bad at the way he said it. I don't know what had come over me, but I saw just how much I had pulled on his strings and shrunk that huge ego of his. He had lost the bet and now was forced to release me, whether my job as his bait was done (or yet to take place) or not. In a way I wished I could take it all back, even if he had made me feel immortal and nearly as powerful as he was. As horrible as it is for me to even think along these lines, I enjoyed the feeling of being that close to him.

I mentally slapped myself and sat down on the nearest rock. He had turned away and seemed to be deeply thinking to himself, arms crossed and head bowed slightly, but I knew whatever was swimming through his head was somehow linked to me. I was almost wondering if I had disappointed him.

Although, he had to have known that if I accepted his wager that I'd work to my fullest potential to show him up. Cell was far too intelligent to not have thought of that. In fact, I bet that's what he was aiming for! He may have been this mass murderer that I had heard so much about, but in all honesty he was what I thought he'd be—he manipulated me!

I felt a bit angry…but I couldn't when I realized that I had allowed myself to do what I did and I only stopped because I was afraid of where it might lead. Although…. No that's a horrible thought and I couldn't let myself go that far. That was pathetic, Sasara…

I was feeling bad for a reason I couldn't explain. As much as I hated to think about it, I felt like I was the bad guy in this picture, not Cell. I couldn't understand why this even entered my mind, but it did. Had I really crushed him?

"What did Layrial say about me?" he said out of nowhere. I glanced up at him and tilted my head slightly in confusion, although it dawned on me two seconds later that he wanted to know what I had read in her journals.

"I can't tell you," I replied and hugged my knees, looking down at the ground and feeling highly ashamed of myself.

Cell turned slightly and looked towards me, but he looked so stiff, so…unhappy. "I'm not going to buy that nonsense," he replied a bit harshly. "She's dead. It makes no difference if I know her little secrets or not. Even if I am to die again I will never see her since I'm doomed to return to Hell."

I glanced up at him and saw the need in his face. "If I tell," I started, "you have to promise not to kill the messenger."

"Please," he said with a slight roll of his eyes. "How immoral do you think I am?"

I wanted to question and retaliate with that comment because he did just make out with me, didn't he? After all, he had loved a woman 30-something years ago and then makes out with her daughter? How he didn't think of that as immoral I don't know. Then again…he was trapped in the land of the dead for nearly that same amount of time. I started to stare at him and study his features more so than I ever had in the past few hours. He was young looking. He may have been different in appearance and whatever, but he was still young—maybe a little older than me if that even. He hadn't aged because he was dead; therefore it wasn't immoral since it wasn't like he was 30 years older as well since he first met Mom. It was as if everything suddenly clicked in my head.

"Alright," I said and let me knees hang back down against the dirty surface of the rock. "The entire time she was trapped at your arena she felt like she hated you more than anything. She was afraid of you because she thought you'd kill her in the end." I waited a moment to see if he'd say anything, but he merely turned his head and looked straight ahead of himself instead of at me.

I took a deep breath and continued, thinking about what I had read yesterday afternoon. Oddly enough, it was only yesterday; this whole ordeal I've been through today felt like it's been going on for a month. I glanced at the sky and saw the sun wasn't even setting yet. It couldn't be any later than four or five in the afternoon. Wow…

I looked back at him and continued drawing out my knowledge. "In all honesty, she thought of you as a monster…a monstrous freak that killed because he could and he enjoyed it. Although, she did go back to you before your tournament for reasons she didn't know, but she wanted to be nearer to you. Her problem was that she couldn't accept the fact that you wanted to destroy the world. It kept her away from you."

He was standing like a stone statue and said nothing. He didn't blink, flinch or even look as if he was breathing. I was almost tempted to go over and see if he was alright, or if he had like gone into an upright coma.

I decided that possibly the best thing to do was to continue and tell him what the other two journals revealed…especially the last. "Cell, I can tell you that she was confused about because you acted like you hated her one minute and then tried to be okay with her the next. But even though you tried killing her countless times…she still loved you in the end. I guess you just really stunned her with your mannerism and stuff—or at least she commented enough about them." He said nothing once again, and I was lost for words. I let out a sigh and looked at him to discover sometime between the last time I looked up and now he had closed his eyes. "She said it in the last page," I said truthfully. "She said that no matter what she had a bond with you no one else could ever have…"

He remained still and quiet, which started to make me feel extremely uncomfortable. I didn't think he'd attack me or anything, but I figured he was disappointed to the point that he'd remain this way for hours on end. I didn't know what else to say besides drill more crap into his mind that I remembered reading in those stupid journals. I wish I hadn't read them now…I knew almost too much.

After several minutes had passed I finally got up and went over to him. He made no motion to acknowledge that he knew I was there; I stood still for a second to think about what I could do to get his attention.

"Cell," I said softly and looked at him, but he still made no response. I was starting to get a little annoyed with this and I wasn't about to let him forget his promise to me. "Hey, look, I'm sorry if I just broke your little heart, but I think you need to grow up and realize it was you that made the mistake."

His eyes snapped open and he glared at me coldly. He inclined his head very slightly in my direction and made me feel like I was about to turn into ice. "I have made no mistakes."

"Like hell," I replied stubbornly. My anger was starting to rise because it really all started to make a lot of sense now; especially since I spoke my mind out in the open. "You chased her away…you even killed her—twice."

"Neither of which were on purpose," he growled.

"Maybe not, but you jumped around trying to prove yourself," I snapped. "You're no better than those others you just beat the crap out of a little while ago. My mom was right on one thing—you're self-centered and egotistic. The only thing I don't get is how she could love such a creep like you."

I walked away and returned to my rock. I sat down, but kept my back facing him. I had no idea what sort of mean expression was poured onto his colorful face, but I could care less. He wouldn't kill me that I knew. The most he'd do is threaten my life, and then let me go because he would realize I was right. He was just a child that cried when he didn't get his way.

"You think me a creep?" He said from behind me a moment later. "Well let me inform you that this _creep_ has apparently been wasting his time saving your sorry hide. Why do I bother with you humans? _Why?_ Is it so hard for you to understand that it's possible that the things I did to your mother were unintentional?"

I spun around and put one foot on the ground to support my weight as I leaned forward. "You bastard," I said. "You just don't get it! Whether they were unintentional or not, you still did them—and never apologized!"

"I certainly did!" He yelled in a booming voice. "Perhaps you overlooked those parts of your mother's expeditions."

I yelled out in an aggravated rage with how he was acting now. "Maybe she didn't write it!" I knew that was a lie…now that he said it I recalled reading it. He said it a few times, actually, if I remembered right. I knew I had pushed him too far. I stared at him with a helpless, yet still semi-angry gaze that I tried hard to hold because I didn't want to give in. I was the type of person that had to have the last word, not to mention win whatever fight I was in.

He, on the other hand, seemed to be clenching his teeth, but yet thinking about what I said. He couldn't tell if I was lying to him or not; the information he now knew was based solely one what I told him. For all he knew I was telling him the truth—I could tell him my mother said some really rotten things behind his back and he wouldn't be able to argue with me.

"You know," I started as if I hadn't caused enough damage. For some reason I had this horrible urge to just continue…just too really nail him to the floor. "I think your biggest problem is that you think you're so godlike." His eyes shifted back to me and narrowed instantly, but he waited for me to give my supporting facts. "I mean when you had your little tournament all those years ago you acted like you were the best."

"I was the best," he chopped in. "And say nothing of the boy who defeated me—that was pure luck on his part. I could've killed him if it weren't for me pushing him over the edge. None of the fighters who arrived at that arena were stronger than I was."

"I'm not talking about just that," I scolded. "I'm talking about your attitude—the way you presented yourself. And not just then—from what I know about you through my mom you just thought you were all high and mighty. You probably even think you're such a stud with the only two women you've ever kissed in your life."

Cell's eyes grew wide and he stared at me with a partly open mouth, his jaw stiff and unable to allow any words to come forward. "You have no idea what you're talking about, once again," he said finally, although the shock was still very clear on his face.

I smirked. "Don't you think I should know? I mean, you were practically all over me."

"You weren't much different!" He retorted but then his expression grew cold again. "Think what you want. I can care less."

"Liar," I said.

"Stop saying that!" He shouted. "I'm tired of you acting as if you know me. If you're so smart, then you tell me the reasons to everything that's happened to me, since you seem to know exactly how I'm put together." When I said nothing his eyes narrowed even more. "Exactly as I thought; now if you please, shut your annoying mouth and leave me be until you come up with a more reasonable and accurate argument."

He turned around and I was forced to stare at his backside, but even that wasn't easy because the late afternoon sun hit his wings just right to produce a terrible glare. I looked at the ground and felt horrible for the way I just acted. I was better than that. This is actually the reason why I couldn't keep a boyfriend—I always had to be right and I always had to think I knew everything about the other person. I had barely gotten out into the real world—college is almost in a way just one last shelter that protects you from the stuff outside. What was worse…is that he was right in every possible aspect here…if there was one person I didn't know at all, it was him.


	16. Rejuvenation

**For A Change: **The note is at the bottom of the chapter—read it first! hehe

* * *

**Chapter 16: **_Rejuvenation_

For a while I sat still and quiet as my eyes slowly got the courage to look back to him. He hadn't moved for at least five minutes. I knew I had been wrong from the moment I opened my mouth. With the silence hovering between us, though, I had an unwanted chance to discover just why I was wrong. The answer was me—literally. My clothes were dirty and I had a few scrapes and bruises…but I was still breathing, living, and experiencing this moment because he had saved my life from one thing or another.

So here I was not only beaten, but regretting. Apologizing was never one of my strong points, but I knew it had to be done. I should've known better than to start something with him after he already had his bubble popped when he couldn't control himself with me. I was at the point where I was convinced that if I had let him he would've explored a whole new territory. Although, who knows—he might've been more…knowledgeable….than I thought? The sudden picture sent a shiver down my spine.

Though no matter what I knew what I had to do. I let both feet touch the ground now, but I remained half sitting on the rock just to give myself a bit of a break. I took a deep breath and held my arms in a self-hug. The one thing I couldn't do was look at him as I did anything further.

"Cell?" I started. Of course he made on response—in fact, I probably just blew my chances of getting myself home before dark. "Cell, please let me speak."

"Unfortunately there is nothing stopping you from doing so," he said and I let out a heavy sigh. At least I knew I had his attention, right?

I looked around as if there was a cue card somewhere in front of me that would make this a whole thing lot easier…but that was a stupid thing to think. I had to just get it out and over with. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Perhaps it was the truth," he said roughly but still kept his back to me. His voice was low and soft and I felt like I had really bruised his mind. Was it possible to make someone such as him feel self pity? Did I really weaken him by what I said?

"No, it wasn't," I said. "I mean, I do think you go a bit overboard, but I was just flapping my mouth off. My mom didn't hate you. I don't hate you. And you're not a half-bad kisser and whatnot." I paused for a moment and waited, but I wasn't even the least surprised to hear nothing being returned for my statements. "You're right—I don't know you and I have no right to say stuff I don't understand. My mom spoke badly of you only because she was afraid at first…but I can't remember anything that sticks out in my mind that has any relation that she never wanted to see you again. Actually, reading her last entry made me almost cry because I felt bad for the two of you."

"Hogwash," he said and turned to me. "You think I'm going to buy all of that? Do you think I'm that gullible? You're saying these things because you want that ticket home and you're afraid that if you don't butter me up I'll take off and leave you here to rot."

"No!" I said honestly. "Well, no, I mean yes I do want to go home, but that's not really why I'm doing this. I really feel bad for being such a bitch to you after you've helped me."

"Leave me be," he said and turned around.

I don't know why, but I found myself going over to him and holding onto his arm that was tightly bent and folded with the other. "Please, believe me, Cell. I don't care what you think about me, but please don't be mad at my mom. I know she cared for you…She didn't even argue with my father for him to stay; and since I learned that you and her had such a link I realized that she didn't really love my dad—she was depressed for not having you. I always knew there was something, but she would never tell me."

I stepped up to him and tried to reach up with my hand to touch his face and tilt my head back to show him I was willing to kiss him again. Surprisingly, though, he pulled away and held the arm my other hand rested on away from my reach. "Do not start with me again," he said accusingly. "It'll get you nowhere."

I looked at him and just stared in awe. "You can't even accept apologies…I can't believe I just wasted my breath saying that to you. You have no heart."

He glared at me, but I could see it in his magenta eyes that they were full of so many emotions they clouded his mind—anger, hate, distrust, sorrow, regret…it was all just a big whirl pool that threatened to take him over and shoot him down without a chance to get back up. He unfolded his arms completely now and let them hang by his sides.

"You should know that I have no heart," he said and started to actually walk away. I was stunned to the point where I didn't know if I should go after him or if I should stand there to allow all of this to stop spinning around in circles.

If I couldn't get through to him with the crap in the journals, then at least I needed to try to get myself home. I don't know how many more bad guys were out there and how much longer Cell would wait to do whatever it was he was going to, but either way I didn't want to stick around here anymore. I jogged up behind him and reached to grab hold of his arm but he stopped and moved away before I could do so.

"Look, let's just drop all of this," I said honestly. "It's not worth getting all ticked off about, right?"

"You seem to like to end things you know you can't win, yet you're the one who started it," he said. "I understand you now, Sasara, and to your great misfortune, you're still nothing compared to your mother."

I was a bit stunned, a bit hurt…but I should've known it was coming. "You're the one who wanted to know what my mother thought about you. It's you who can't handle the truth."

"So it is all true," he countered and stared.

"Well no, not all of it," I said. "I made the last few things up because you were getting me mad. You're right though; I do like being right. I'm used to being right."

"Such a dear shame you've been defeated," he said sarcastically. "I see no point in helping you further. I wasted enough of my time on you—and only because I thought you were Layrial."

He started to leave again, but I had to say something to make him stop before he flew off and I had no chance of getting him. "Did you love her?"

He stopped suddenly, but didn't turn. "What was that?"

"I asked if you really loved her," I repeated. "I want to know."

"And what gives you the right? Besides, if she kept such an accurate account as to what she went through then you should already know the correct answer to your question."

"Perhaps," I said with a slight nod in agreement, because I do know what _she_ wrote. "I want to hear it directly from you though. Did you love her?"

For a moment I didn't think he was going to answer. He stood still and looked as if he was about to just continue walking at any time, but finally I saw his shoulders sag very slightly and I heard a large sigh escape his mouth. His head bowed towards the ground, but then turned and looked back at me from over his shoulder. "Yes. I did. I would've sacrificed anything for her."

Now I know that he had told me he cared for her before, possibly give his life for her, but for him to say this, answering yes to my direct question and then adding the rest made my eyes go wide, my heart jump over a hurtle and my stomach twist up inside. I couldn't believe that this creature…android or whatever he was could go around killing millions of innocent people but find the willpower to hold himself still to chance a bond with one person…one person that seemed to have more over him that he probably even knew.

"Cell, I'd like to go home," I said softly. "I won't bother you again if you just take me there."

He stood quiet and still for a very long time. I don't have the slightest idea what he was thinking, but until he turned around and faced me with an undeterminable expression I was lost as for what to do with myself. "Very well," he replied and came to pick me up.

He held me upright with his arm, my arms clinging to him for the ever-lasting fear that I was still going to fall. I told him that we lived northeast of the city he found me in, so I was assuming that was the direction he headed in. The sun was on the verge of starting its decent into the horizon, so I was very confident I'd be home by nightfall—probably much sooner than that.

What shocked me though is that Cell stopped in midair and hovered over a forest, where in the distance I saw a lot of nothing in a desert-type landscape. He looked away from me and I was curious as to what had caught his attention. Finally, I had to ask. "Why'd you stop?"

"Silence," he said and looked to be concentrating. "We're taking a detour, Sasara," he said before jumping off into the direction he had been looking. I clung to him even more, if that were possible, with the immediate jump he made to go in the other direction.

"Why?" I asked in exclamation as my face cringed with the feeling of the air smacking it from the intense speed he had gotten up.

"There is something I must tend to first," he replied. "Someone else is causing havoc in the city where we met."

"Couldn't you just take me home first?" I asked nearly enraged with his answer. The last thing I wanted to do—again!—was be caught in a crossfire with another weird alien-like being that had more abnormal powers.

"This cannot wait," he said. "Locating a power such as this is nearly impossible until they make their presence known."

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but whatever had alerted him was apparently something he really wanted to seek out. What I wanted to know, but was actually to afraid to ask, was if this power was good or bad.

We landed in the city street, not far from the ice cream parlor I was in when everything had started earlier in the day. I couldn't tell what was so special when he set me down; I looked around and saw that everything looked deserted, destroyed, or untouched. I saw no movement even the shadows of any small side streets, but Cell stood there looking around slowly as if scanning the entire area for whatever it was he had sensed.

I gasped when he spun around quickly and stood in a defensive position. I hurried a few steps away and behind him in case something was about to attack either of us, but Cell eased up a bit. I stared at him for a second, but then looked further up the street to see who was there. I squinted I looked upon a man that I had yet to meet.

"Cell," the person said and appeared fully in color. My eyebrows jumped up a bit when I saw a rather handsome face of a tall purple man with elf-like ears, wickedly long fluffy, white hair and an outfit that was nothing like I had ever seen before. He wore a blue shirt and pants, but over that was some sort of sleeveless coat tied together with an orange sash.

"Just who are you," Cell inquired standing up straight and proud, but his question confused me.

"Is that the guy?" I asked in a whisper, but Cell didn't answer me. From the way he looked, he didn't know this guy.

"I am the Supreme Kai," the stranger said. "Kibito-Kai as some may call me. I had hoped I'd meet you soon."

"I'm so glad you know of me," Cell replied. "Now perhaps you will permit me to ask my own questions. When you say Kai, you refer to the oafs who watch over the universe, the names that I have heard so often in Hell?"

Kibito-Kai seemed a bit annoyed with the question, but he responded in just the same amount of politeness. "Yes. I have come here to restore order to this planet before more goes wrong."

Cell laughed loudly and put his hands on his hips. "Restore order? Tell me, does that mean Goku and his gang of friends no longer live?"

"They do," Kibito-Kai said, though his brow furrowed. "Since you have spent a great deal of time in Hell you should be familiar with the wizard known as Babidi."

"That I am," Cell replied although he didn't sound pleased with this acquaintance.

"Babidi has put a spell on Goku and his friends that has each of them locked in a horrifying dream," the purple guy explained. "In these dreams they are fighting imaginary opponents and I am powerless to override the wizard's spell. However, instead of destroying them he's taking delight in watching them suffer."

"And that's my problem how?" Cell said. "It makes much more sense now as to why Goku hasn't come after me or why I've been unable to detect him. It only makes my job that much simpler."

"No," the other replied forcefully. "You will not go after Goku and I cannot allow Babidi to gain control of you like he has a few others. If you are under his power then there will be no stopping him."

Cell laughed again. "Babidi has no power over me," he said. "I will not allow myself to fall for his little schemes."

"I'm not taking the chance," Kibito-Kai said. "Cell, I am going to send you back to where you came from."

I was in total awe as to everything that was happening. If I had heard right this other man was some sort of universal ruler, which meant he was a god? I didn't even think that was possible! I was in total shock! Although I wasn't really much liking the idea that he was going to go after Cell—I couldn't tell who would win that battle. I mean, if this was an actual god I'd think he'd be stronger, but Cell didn't look worried at all.

Everyone's attention was broken, however, seconds before Cell was about to jump forward and attack. "Wait!" Came another voice from down the street and we all turned to the opposite direction the god had been standing. I wasn't sure I wanted to know who this could be.

* * *

**Me Note: **First off, again a special thanks to the same three people that have helped me through this—**AVC, Hiiragi Demon, **& **Jessiegurl2**. For **AVC **I have put in Kibito-Kai, which works out well because I've always wanted to have a story where Cell and him meet….although my pick is Kaioshin, but she graciously reminded me that he was fused long before now XD…oops! Anyway, I'm honestly not sure if I'm all for how I'm keeping Goku and the others out of this, but its either this or killing them XD hehe. I thought this was best. Chapter 17 is in the works and will hopefully be up soon. Hopefully within the last chapters your questions will be answered if there still are any. 


	17. United Chaos

**Humble Author's Note: **So yeah, I realize it's been literally a month since I last updated…I didn't think it was that long until I looked up the account the other day. So I do apologize since I did leave you guys with a horrible cliffhanger—my intention was to never make you wait that long. Although, I will throw out the excuses, which are true and understandable. I started this chapter right after posting the previous one, however I stopped for a reason I can no longer remember, never got to it because of constant running around for a vacation I was on for over a week at the end of July. However now I'm back in the saddle and I plan on getting this story done before I head back to hell…err, school XD SO…onto chapter 17. Forgive me for the absurd wait, but I'm hoping this chapter makes up for things. Ciao.

* * *

**Chapter 17: **_United Chaos_

I stood there in anticipation as to who could possibly be coming at us now. The voice didn't sound unfriendly, but that didn't mean anything at this point. Could it be this Babidi that Kibito-Kai had mentioned? Was it another "ally" of Cell's that he was waiting to dispose of? Or could it be another someone Cell didn't even know?

"Wait a second," the voice said in a slight hurry as they walked forward. The sun was directly behind the figure, so all I could make out was a shadowy shape that I was almost anxious to see.

I glanced up at Cell to see that his face was in total shock. He didn't move, but his head was turned slightly towards the person, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He didn't look angry or excited, but just appalled. I was about to ask him what was going on, but then the person said something I didn't expect to hear.

"Sasara," the voice of a woman said. "My baby, I'm so glad you're ok."

I turned my head slowly, my heart pounding ridiculously hard in my chest to the point I thought it'd bruise whatever muscles surrounded it in its rib cage. I took in a sharp breath and felt it get stuck in my throat as the shadow turned away and revealed the soft face of a woman I knew oh-so-well.

"Mom…" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My mother stood before me, very much alive and well, her gray eyes looking relieved and extremely happy to be looking at me alive and kicking.

I couldn't find the energy to move as she jumped at me and pulled me into a big hug. I heard a small sob escape her throat as she pulled away and looked me over. "You're a mess," she said with a small smile. "Oh sweetheart, I thought you were gone…I feared the worst."

I was still astonished, but my eyes happened to catch a glance at the android standing next to us. He had barely moved to look at either me or my mother when she came forward, but his face was still frozen at the astounding fact that the one who he thought he killed was standing in front of him.

Mom turned to Cell and smiled broadly, looking up at him with complete sincerity and admiration. "Cell I'm guessing you kept her out of trouble," she said as she added a smirk to her mouth. "I can't thank you enough, my friend."

Cell managed to blink and shrink his open mouth, but he still couldn't get over it, much like the way I was feeling. I wiped a tear that had started to leak from the corner of my left eye and caught my mother's attention. "Mom, how…I mean, how on Earth—I saw the bookstore go up!"

She smiled and let out a small laugh, but looked up at Cell as she started talking. "I saw Cell from the store window. Obviously something wasn't right, so I ran out to see what was going on and why he was there—that's when I saw him about to fire that energy thing he can do." She turned her head back at me. "I figured he was going to blow something up around here up so I ran. I only got caught in the flying debris cloud, but I wasn't seriously hurt."

"You do not look hurt at all," Cell said, the first time I've heard him speak since Mom appeared.

Mom shook her head. "I had banged my head on the sidewalk and scraped up my arms, but when I couldn't find Sasara I broke down crying because I thought she was dead too since so many buildings had been blown apart. I sat down in front of the ice cream shop after running around several streets and just cried, but then Kibito-Kai approached me not too long ago and asked what happened. Amazingly enough he has this power to heal people, so he fixed me right up."

I looked around behind Cell and saw the god standing there silently. He didn't catch my gaze though; he was looking around to his right as if there was something about to happen. I turned my head around the other way to see if anything weird was standing atop the remaining buildings, but I saw nothing.

If there was something, then Cell wasn't paying attention. He remained dumbfounded and couldn't peel his eyes off my mother's face. I couldn't help but feel sickly happy when I heard him say, "Layrial…I thought I killed you…I…I can't believe you're alive."

Mom smiled and reached up to touch his upper arm. "Cell, it's weird that we always meet in the strangest of circumstances."

I shook my head when I remembered the rubble of the bookstore and her purse laying in clear view. "I just can't believe this…I mean I saw your purse right next to a woman's hand."

She stood silent for a second and then nodded. "The clerk," she said. "I was just about to pay for my books when everything started. I completely forgot I had left it on the counter without even thinking twice about it."

"Oh no!"

We all turned around to see what was wrong with Kibito-Kai. He was standing horrified in the same spot I had just seen him in, but now he was looking at something…rather someone above us on a brick building that housed an insurance company only seven hours earlier. I'm sorry; let me correct myself again…rather four someone's were standing up there. One was a very small little creature that I could barely make out, another was what looked to be an older man and next to him was a younger guy with black hair. The one I was really shocked to see was Jardinai standing at the end of the line.

Kibito-Kai looked like he was about to let his jaw drop to the ground, but Cell…Cell looked angry and annoyed. He glanced up at the four on the rooftop and narrowed his eyes, a big frown taking over his face. Two had come down—Jardinai and the younger guy with the black hair. Both looked a bit odd as if they weren't completely all there mentally. I did notice one odd thing though that I'm sure I didn't see on Jardinai the first time I saw her—there was a large "M" stamped smack dab in the center of their foreheads.

"Cell," said a very high pitched voice from above. "You do best to surrender yourself to me. It'll make things so much easier and less painful."

Cell smirked and looked at the two standing before us. He looked back up and let out a brief chuckle. "Sending these two after me is a waste of my precious time," he called up. "If you want a piece of me, then send me a real challenge."

"You underestimate my revised Android 17," the old man on top yelled. "And with Babidi's power added to him, he'll be more than a good match for you, Cell! You are _my _creation—do as I say! Surrender at once!"

Cell laughed to himself, but I was standing there awestruck. That man said he had created Cell…was this that weird doctor that I had heard about? I couldn't tell for sure, but who else would boast of being Cell's creator? What questioned popped into my head was why did Cell talk back to him like that? Honestly, the way Cell had talked to my mother, even me, I thought that perhaps that scientist would be the only one Cell would have respect for.

"You're wasting your breath, old man, if you think I'll surrender to you," Cell called up to him. "I will beat this two and then send you back to Hell where you can rot for eternity."

I could see the older man tighten with anger throughout his body and I nearly expected him to jump up and down with a hissy fit because he wasn't getting his way. However, he merely pointed down to us and yelled, "17, finish him off once and for all."

Cell laughed and cracked his neck before bending his knees in a ready-to-fight stance. Mom pulled my arm and started to move away, but I wanted to see this. I don't know why, but I wasn't scared in the least to see Cell preparing himself for a battle that sounded like it may give him some trouble. But if he was able to detect strength he probably knew what he was up against.

"We must hurry away from here," the purple man said coming up from the side. "Babidi has the power to double a person's strength and pull out their most evil side to use against any opponent. We don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

Mom urged me to move again, but I pulled my arm away from her. "Wait a second," I said and looked directly at this Kibito-Kai. "If you're who you say you are, why can't you just put an end to this and be done with it?"

"Young girl, unfortunately my power is nothing compared to those warriors standing behind us. I can put up a chance against perhaps one of them, but not all three. And I cannot reverse Babidi's hold on anyone. We _must_ retreat."

"Sasara, we're going right now," Mom scolded and started to leave again. I followed reluctantly, wondering what was to become of Cell.

We ran up the road, opening up more distance between us and the battle that struck behind our backs. The earth shook suddenly and we stopped to brace ourselves, but I was more concerned with seeing just what was going on. I stood back up from my crouching position on the pavement and searched out the odd bug-like android. He was in a furious, yet marvelous hand-to-hand combat brawl with not just that young boy named Android 17, but Jardinai as well. I was amazed at the speed each of them used, but more so with Cell because he seemed to be blocking and tossing back everything at both of them. A swift turn and kick and Jardinai went sailing to the side and through the brick structure of the insurance building. The two alien-men on top moved to the next door complex and continued to watch from their rooftop view.

"C'mon!" Kibito-Kai called out and my attention was returned to him waving me towards him and my mother. I nodded, now seeing that perhaps I didn't want to be caught in the middle of this fight and started to run with them. I heard some frantic yelling in the back, as if someone was lecturing another, but my quickened breathing prevented me from hearing more than the sound of a raspy child-like voice.

I caught up with my mom and ran along side her, Kibito-Kai in the lead. I heard another boom from behind us and I mentally commanded my legs to move quicker, but they were so tired from the day's events that they refused to comply with my wishes. A sharp stitch started to twist itself into my lungs, making my chest feel tight and the instant begging of my body to stop for a rest began, but I forced myself to keep up with the pace. I wanted this all to end; I wanted to go home and live my life without the thought of aliens and androids protruding into my daily routines.

My eyes focused on the ground to see my bare feet smacking against the pavement with hopes of not stepping on anything that would break the skin and keep me from going any further. I nearly fell over though when my eyes caught sight of Kibito-Kai's yellow boots standing still and unmoving, but spread out at least two or three feet apart. I looked up to see him and Mom standing still with me and what was now a very frightening face before us. Jardinai blocked our path and looked mean and vengeful.

Her mouth curled into a ruthless grin, but said nothing as she cracked her knuckles in clear sight of Kibito-Kai. He let out a hushed growl and seemed to be doing something with his body that I wasn't about to stand around to observe since I knew what these type of people were capable of. Mom seemed to have the same idea and we both dodged for the sidewalk. We stopped behind some garbage pails and crouched down, peaking around the ends of the short row to see what was happening. Kibito-Kai indeed was hoisting up one of those energy attacks from within himself and he let it out in a blinding fury.

After such a bright shock wave had ruptured the pavement, I was completely awestruck to see Jardinai standing above him unscathed and mindless at what he did. She giggled with a cold-blooded tone set into her vocal chords. Before I could blink she dived down and threw a series of punches at the universal ruler and pushed him further and further back down the street to where Cell was still locked in a heavy battle with the young boy android.

I let out a sharp gasp when I saw one hard fist land itself in the back of Kibito-Kai's neck. It was almost like slow motion—she hit him and his mouth opened in horrific surprised pain. He took one gentle step forward before his eyes dimmed, closed and he fell face first to the ground. It was obvious when he didn't move an inch and Jardinai stood still over him that he had been knocked out…or killed if she had hit the right spot. Either way, as callous as it may be to think, without Kibito-Kai, Mom and I had no hopes of protecting ourselves if the small war was to push itself into our little space.


	18. Understanding

**From Cassie: **Another chapter for your enjoyment…and a five-pager at that. This one is pretty intense with what happens only because I'm sure you won't expect it…again. A big thanks to those of you who reviewed for the last chapter—I really do love getting feedback. As far as I'm seeing, you all enjoyed the surprise in the last chapter. Anyway, here it is…enjoy…and review :)

**Chapter 18:**_ Understanding_

Mom and I both pulled into the middle of the isle of trash cans and huddled together, both of us (at least me) hoping to all known forces that Jardinai wouldn't realize where we were. I felt my heart pounding and I wondered how it still was able to function properly after I had come in contact with so many instances like this in one day. Mom looked nervous as well, but when I turned and looked at her I couldn't help but get caught up in my knowledge of her life.

My mother, Layrial Adercon Sutiiven, was in her fifties, but honestly she looked like she was much younger. Obviously she had the older face, a few wrinkles setting in at the corners of her eyes, and there were the touches of gray mixed in with her dark blue hair, but there was nothing else different than what I had seen in old photos. And then as I studied her for this brief moment, it dawned on me that she was once my age…in my shoes only she didn't have the fortune of knowing what was really out in the world—Cell meaning—like I did. And she survived it like I had, although she hit rougher spots along the way. She really was an admirable woman. She had been through so much in her earlier years, went through a divorce, and now she's facing the horrors of dodging death again and she's kneeling next to me as if she was prepared for what ever was to come.

"Mom," I said softly. "I want you to know I love you."

Her head turned to me and her soft gray eyes rested upon my own. She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I love you too, sweetheart," she said sweetly. "I'm so proud of you."

I shook my head. "I have so much to tell you," I confessed. "I mean, what happened today and stuff."

"Dare I ask if it's about Cell?" She commented with a small grin.

I nodded and my lips broke a small smile. "He's really something else, huh?" I said. "I have to ask you though—why didn't you go after him?"

Mom looked at the ground and closed her eyes milliseconds later, but then instead of a heavy sigh like I expected, she gave a small laugh. "I thought you read my journals," she said looking back at me. "If you recall I did go back after him…but he wasn't interested and kept doing his own thing. I realized it wasn't worth chasing someone who wouldn't consider me. He wanted his cake and eat it too, but I wasn't willing to let him have it. After that, after every meeting we had he was somehow sent back to the world of the dead. I couldn't chase him anymore…especially after you were born."

I hadn't thought of it like that. Although now that she said it out loud, it was obvious. She _did_ go for him during the Cell games; she left the safety of her home to go back to his arena…but he didn't change his mind about his plans. He thought he could get both things—his world domination and her. When he couldn't….it broke him.

"Do you love him now?" I asked before even letting my brain have a chance to think that question over.

Her eyes became a bit wider and she stared directly at me, but both of our thoughts were broken when we were draped in a heavy, detrimental shadow. I looked up in near-slow motion, knowing full well what my eyes would lay upon when they made their ascent. Jardinai smiled back at both of us and I could no longer feel my body. This time….there was no one to protect me.

Mom, though, was still thinking clearly. She jumped and pushed the cans over, yelling at me to run. It was a useless effort, obviously, but at least she was able to do something. Jardinai magically appeared in front of our path that was towards where we had just come from. Mom jumped in front of me and held one hand behind her to keep track of where I was. All Jardinai could do was chuckle at our futile attempt for escape.

I don't even remember blinking more than once during this short second. I had done so in a normal rate and when I looked Mom was being hauled away. She yelled out and kicked and squirmed madly as Jardinai pulled her into the air by her left forearm, but nothing was helping.

"MOM!" I screamed and ran after them though I couldn't do a damn thing about it. "MOM! MOM!" I yelled her name over and over and I could feel the tears immediately filling my eyes and stinging my dirty face as they lurched free. "Cell! Cell help us! Help!"

I stood in the middle of the street yelling for him, but I could see he was busy with that other guy still. For some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes off his battle—it was like I was so upset I couldn't think anymore and where I stared was all I'd see for eternity. Then…he stopped and saw Mom way up in the air. It was almost…stunning on how he immediately pulled himself away from his fight to go get her. He zoomed further into the sky after her, Jardinai laughing as she watched him fly up.

To my horrific surprise, however, Jardinai let go. Mom started to fall, yelling as she did so, and I couldn't find the ambition in my body to go try to do something, though what I couldn't tell you. Cell was on top of things though and he went straight for her. He caught her moments before she became a human pancake and I could feel the blood returning to my limbs almost immediately.

Before I could watch to see where he was taking her, though, I caught sight of Jardinai coming towards me. My eyes grew wide, I took a step back, but my body knew better than trying to do anything about something I had no power over. I did turn, but that was it. I didn't have time for anything else. She caught me and threw me over her shoulders. I tried hitting her back, but apparently she either didn't feel it or didn't care. I knew my mom was saying something to Cell as he held her possessively in his arms, but the other android was at his heels in seconds.

Jardinai brought me up to the ledge where the two men, or rather one man and one alien were standing proudly watching the whole scene. My captor threw me at their feet and I landed with a hard thud, my already bruised body being aggravated once again. I got to my hands and knees and forced my head to crane up to look at them, both looking down at me with similar menacing grins that their pawn held.

"Ah, the young girl Cell was so eager to protect during the day," the short green alien said. He was uglier close up than I could've imagined from a distance. He was wicked short, no taller than me in my current position; his head was almost oblong and bald save for odd strands of hair sticking out in various places. His eyes were buggy, but his snout was small. I couldn't even begin to describe what he wore beyond the fact that it looked like a skirt and some sort of puffy shouldered cape. He snickered and continued. "Apparently your ultimate creation had some flaws, Gero."

This Gero guy was an old man that stood more than twice as tall as this other creature, but looked nothing more than a withering old man wearing puffy yellow pants and a horrible shirt and vest. He had an odd hat on his head that showed off a bow-tie symbol and two "R's" inside it. His extremely wrinkled face was partly hidden by an extremely bushy mustache and behind his head was a shock of bulky, untamed white hair that hung halfway down his back. To think this man created Cell nearly made me laugh.

"Cell has no flaws; just a slight setback that somehow managed to leak into his advanced brain," Gero said. "But I will make him pay for disobeying me—and deserting me for his own purposes after we were reunited in Hell. He's my creation and shall do as I say."

I couldn't help but laugh lightly at his words and sit back on my knees. I was afraid, yes, but these two didn't look like they could kick a soccer ball further than ten feet. "Guess you should've kept a tighter leash on him then," I blurted out stupidly. Why, I couldn't tell you.

A sudden and rather painful slap in the face was what I experienced next. I raised my own hand to protect myself from another attack, but Gero lowered his hand again and frowned at me. "You shall learn respect, girl," he spat. "You may have pulled my Android 21 out of my reach temporarily, but you will not get your way here. He is not designed to protect humans."

I had never heard someone refer to Cell like that, but I didn't linger on his words very long. I heard a shocking boom below us and I quickly turned to see Cell flying down the street and out of sight. I leaned over and saw my mom standing behind a streetlight pole with nowhere to go as the two killers watched their enemy disappear.

"You see, Android 21 is a marvelous invention," Gero said. "He should not have lowered himself to the standards of a human—especially one with nothing to offer in brains or brawn."

"Excuse me?" I said with complete astonishment.

"His mission was to destroy my enemies and do what I failed to do in this world, but alas he failed as well. However, with my wizard friend here, my hold on him shall be complete and my goals will be realized."

"Oh shove it," I said rolling my eyes. "You sound so bloody lame it's not even funny."

The other grabbed my hair with his little hand and pulled me back. "You think us pathetic? You obviously don't know what sort of power we both have, and how much that will increase with not only Android 17 as our slave, but having Cell under control as well! There will be no stopping us!"

"Babidi," Gero said more calmly and my eyes shifted uncomfortably to him. "Perhaps this brat needs to see exactly what she has been running around with. Let her see exactly where Cell came from and just what he's done to terrorize this planet. Perhaps then she'll realize just how dangerous we really are."

"An excellent idea," the green creature said with a sharp laugh. "This will hurt you more than me!" He said as he grabbed the both sides of my head, suddenly causing me to be paralyzed and helpless beyond compare.

At first all I saw was the skyline of the city ahead of me, but soon without even knowing I had closed my eyes—if I even did—everything became pitch black. Moments later, I saw something that I couldn't quite make out until the image became larger. I remember this entire thing like it happened seconds ago….

The first thing I saw was a tank. A tall, narrow tank filled with a greenish liquid. Bubbles rose steadily on the interior and as the image came closer I saw this little thing floating inside of it. I couldn't tell you at that point what I was looking at, except it looked like a little embryo with an unusual head. There were flashing lights at the base of the glass; I realized it was a computer and the top word read "Cell." Beneath that there were symbols and numbers that meant nothing to me, but I saw words like "Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Frieza" flashing along with everything else. I didn't understand anything except the fact that this must be Cell…when he was a baby.

The creature in the tank, Cell, started to get larger almost immediately and before I knew it the tank shattered and a giant bug-like creature crawled along the cement floor. It was as if I was seeing this on a TV because the image I was seeing followed the bug out into the open landscape where suddenly it cracked apart. I nearly choked when I saw a tall, very skinny and very ugly creature step out of this _shell_ and look around at the open land around it. He couldn't be Cell…it wasn't possible. He had a similar build and coloring here and there, but the wings were different…the feet and hands were different…and the head was completely abnormal. Plus he had a tail; but at the tip of this tail was the odd looking thing I knew Cell had in the center of his back. I was flabbergasted. This creature _was_ Cell.

He walked around with gangly legs, the tail swishing about in every direction and before I knew it the entire scene disappeared and all I saw was a devastated city. Fire engulfed nearly everything around and I became fearful of what I'd see. Cell appeared again, but this time what I saw scared me more than anything I had seen that day. His tail was jabbed in a fallen man and literally sucking the life away. The body shriveled and disappeared slowly as it became instant food for Cell; all that was left was the clothes he had been wearing. I remembered my mother saying something about a town that had no sign of human life except random clothes thrown in the streets. This…was why.

I saw this sight but with different people constantly until one was that of a boy with a sword. Cell made a quick attack and slaughtered the lavender hair hunk before there was a second thought. For some reason Cell didn't suck up this guy, but instead jumped into a yellow contraption.

The next thing I knew I was viewing an egg, the bug thing again, and then the ugly monster that came next. Again there was the sucking up the lives of innocent people…again there was yelling and screaming as Cell killed over and over. But before I knew it I saw a face I had just met a short time ago. The boy with the jet black hair and a girl that looked like him, only with blonde hair, stood before this lengthy monster. There was a struggle that was cut short and then I nearly threw up—Cell's tail swallowed the boy, Android 17, up in a heartbeat and he changed into something even uglier. The funny thing was, he looked more like the Cell I knew than the previous form, but his face was hideous. There was a second swallowing with the tail, only this time it was of the blonde girl.

The only Cell I had known was in my mind now. He stood proud and tall, but I knew nothing of what would happen next. I saw a flash image of him fighting with a shorter man with wild black hair and then the same lavender-haired guy I saw earlier. I couldn't figure out what was happening, but they had a fight…and then it was over. The only surprising thing was, I knew from this short scene in my head that Cell left without killing either opponent.

After that there was nothing; nothing of Cell running around killing innocent lives; nothing of him torturing people until they begged him to kill them. He blew up a path in a city after making a TV announcement, and then he destroyed a farm to build his arena. What surprised me more…was I caught a view of my mother. He killed her two coworkers when they first arrived at his arena. I knew what happened after that with her, so it was no surprise to see him holding her by the neck. Randomly the image of him blowing up a city came up, but I also remembered where that came from—he had gotten frustrated with my mother.

After that there was nothing of senseless killing. The only time he went after someone was if they went after him. Otherwise, even up to this point, Cell didn't lay a hand on anyone. Not the Cell I knew at least. Those others were previous forms and it was obvious they were the same, yet different. In that case, my mom was partly wrong—the Cell we knew was better than he had been before. The Cell we knew had disobeyed his orders and had given into allowing one woman to live…


	19. Hidden Soul Unleashed

**Howdy Folks: **First and foremost, a HUGE thanks for all of my reviews—I was most please to see just how many I got. Seriously people, it helps. So much, that I decided not to hold off on this chapter and let you guys have it. It is short, but I didn't want to add more too it after the content it already held.

And an answer to Hiiragi Damon's review, which is a very legitimate point and possibly went through others' minds as well—I purposely flew through the description of Cell's life for two reasons. The first being as you mentioned: it'd take me forever and a million pages to get through it all and honestly I was too lazy to be bothered with going through detail after detail…hehe. Second, the way I wrote it was the way Sasara saw it. Babidi couldn't possibly load her all up with that information because 1. its too much and 2. some stuff he purposely left out as to not take away the effect he was going for. He wanted to scare her with all the _bad_ stuff Cell did. Remember, for example, he spent 10 days alone doing pretty much nothing because he was giving the Z Fighters a chance to gear up for his Cell Games. That's not scary…that's noble, in my opinion. If the rest of the writing seems to be going quick, then yes, that's me not having done it in a month! Hehe—no shame in that point XD Its true! Hopefully that helps anyone out that thought I was quick about it…because I was. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 19: **_Hidden Soul Unleashed_

I felt myself coming back to reality sooner than I thought. After seeing Cell stir up trouble in Hell, which surprised me because I caught a glimpse of what the place looked like, I saw that the city skyline was returning to my full view. My head felt light, as if it would float away at any given moment; not to mention I felt extremely tired, but I knew this was not the time to take a nap. I jumped away from the wizard and turned around, my eyes watching both evil men intently. They stared at me with wicked grins that made a strong shiver crawl up my spine. They had done what they hoped…they scared me with their demeanor.

However, I was more confused with Cell than scared of him after such a display of images. At first it looked like he was in fact what my mother made him out to be—a horrific monster that killed without mercy. After all, he was literally sucking up people left and right; he destroyed that city and who knows what else. But it seemed that as soon as he swallowed up those two other androids (or as I'm assuming she was one as well), he not only gained a much better appearance, but manners, charisma and less of a hunger for blood. In that case…Mom was wrong.

Still, the knowledge I now had wasn't going to save me from these two odd balls. I wonder if it was luck or not that pulled our attentions apart from one another, but a massive explosion behind me caused whatever was going through their heads to pass, and mine to swim even more. The building across the street was now billowing with a mix of gray and white smoke as the debris settled and a few flames became smaller with the dust dampening their cause. I hurried over to the edge once again and quickly searched for my mother. Luckily she was still by her light post, but she was crouched on the ground and gripping it for dear life.

Ahead, however, I saw the two maniacs hovering over where Cell must've been shoved into. The dust settled slowly and I squinted my eyes as if that would help my vision become clearer and pick him out of the fallen ruins. Slowly but surely I noticed a figure stepping over the debris and out of the clearing smoke, holding one arm and hunched over ever so slightly. Cell looked a little beaten up, but I could tell the fight was far from gone in him.

"Cell!" Gero called from behind me, causing my body to flinch in the sudden unexpected burst of his voice. "It is useless for you to continue. My Android 17 will finish you off—allow Babidi to tie his power with yours and we will be able to rule this pathetic universe."

Cell looked up at us on the three story building and even though I knew he had to have been annoyed beyond compare, I could almost see the grin on his face. "Dr. Gero, you really are a sad human. Whether you knew it or not, I have grown past your programming and come up with my own agenda. I will not fall for your cheap words and the nonsense charms of your little friend there. I will destroy these two and finish you off seconds after that."

Before I could even turn to see a reaction from this evil scientist, I felt the back of my neck cringe under the rough hand that wrapped around it. Gero pulled me to my feet and held me over the edge of the building, my legs dangling helplessly and my arms having nothing to grab onto for support. I called out Cell's name, and squirmed around, but the only thing I got was a cry from my mother who backed away from her post to see me on the verge of death.

I tried to remain calm, but I had become more nervous and scared when Jardinai took hold of my mom and held her tightly in a double arm restraint. I could see even from where I hung that Cell became tense and took a quick step forward as if to immediately save Mom before even considering me.

"Make your choice, Cell," Gero called to him. "These two women have nothing to offer you—saving them is not what you were designed for. You are my android created for the sole purpose of destroying my enemies and making the people of Earth pay for their misconduct on my behalf. Saving them will only destroy you."

My lungs worked overtime and I could feel my brain begging for more blood as the old man's fingers curled around my throat and held me just enough to keep me in his grip. The horrible image…rather a horrible thought raced through my head over and over again—how could Cell get to both of us? He couldn't—he'd pick which he'd rather save and let live. Would he choose my mom because she was the one who caused him to lose this original programming he had been designed with? Or would he go for me because I had shown him up and made him feel more different that he could ever imagine? Well Sasara, isn't that boastful of you…

"Cell, please save Sasara!"

I nearly choked when I heard my mom yelling this. I didn't want her to sacrifice herself for me—I was the one who had been a selfish brat. And now that I thought of it…I wanted her to live and be happy…even if that meant taking off with Cell for the rest of her days. I couldn't call out to them though; I couldn't do anything but wait for something to happen.

Finally, it did. Android 17 jumped up behind Cell with a massive light ball in his hand. Cell had disappeared, but in the meantime I realized that Jardinai had tossed my mom into the attack so neither of them could survive because of the element of surprise. I was not only amazed, but overly grateful and extremely happy to see that Cell was on top of things after all. He grabbed my mom and held her in his arms, his body acting as a shield to protect her as the light ball hit the pavement and tossed them forward.

I, on the other hand, was in custody of the wrong hands. The wrinkled fingers that belonged to Gero released me and I immediately began falling before I could tell if Cell and Mom made it out safely. I screamed at the top of my lungs, the sidewalk and street getting larger so very quickly as I got closer and closer to it. I felt my arms flailing around in attempts to fly like a bird, but nothing would help me now.

Nothing except an angel who caught me in one strong arm and pulled me close to his chest. When I realized that I was still alive and not laying in pieces on the ground, my eyes popped open to see my mother's relieved face staring back at me. Above my head was Cell's own, looking ahead and out for what was going on around us. I let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in when I saw something very bright heading straight towards us.

"Watch out!" I yelled and Cell turned his head just quick enough to see another light ball coming up incredibly fast from behind. He headed towards the ground, but his feet barely touched the pavement when the blast hit his backside and he was pushed forward.

Something warm came over me and I thought that I was burning up. When I felt my legs rub up against the dried up blacktop I risked looking at what was causing the heat. Cell was on both knees, holding me and my mom, but somehow a sharp purple light was surrounding us as the glowing sun-like ball was depleting behind him. When the menacing assault had ended the purple light dimmed and was gone.

"Sasara, are you okay?" Mom asked quickly as Cell let us both go. I nodded but a yell from Cell made me jump and fall back to my elbows. Mom and I both looked up with complete alarm to see something I hadn't expected at all in this sort of battle. I have no idea where she got it, unless she had it sheathed somewhere on the little bit of armor that she wore and I hadn't noticed before, but Jardinai's hand was wrapped tightly along a black handle just big enough for her to grip. The other end was nestled deep into Cell's left side where his body was softer and purple.

Jardinai gave a sleek laugh and pulled out the dagger, purple blood dripping from it. Cell clenched his teeth in pain, and all I could do was stare at him. Could he be so easily defeated? I didn't think it was even possible for something like that to happen to someone like him. But it did. Jardinai stood up and twirled the dagger in her hand, her smile large and her eyes deadly.

I felt as if the world came crumbling down; Cell was immobile for what seemed like an eternity, his hand reaching over and gripping his side to stop the blood from spilling out. Mom moved forward, but he pushed her back down with his free hand and she came closer to me, just as scared and uncertain of what the outcome of this would be.

"This," Cell seethed, "has gone on long enough. I'm tired of fooling around with you children." Jardinai stood behind him, the same grin spread across her face, and what was most disgusting to me was that she brought the blade of the dagger to her lips and her tongue tasted the blood she had stolen. I was seconds away from puking.

Cell, however, wasn't lying when he had spoken. He got to his feet and twisted around so quickly I barely saw him do it. His arm shot out, his blood-covered hand squeezing Jardinai's neck so tightly that she lost the grip on the dagger. Both of her hands came up to hold Cell's arm, her eyes pleading with him to spare her life. As scary as it sounded, it was almost brilliant to hear the tone of his voice drop lower than I had ever heard it when he said, "Playtime is _over_."

The next and thankfully last thing that bitch knew was flying through the air at an extreme speed, a ball of light blowing her into microscopic pieces. Cell brought his arm down slowly and at the same time Mom and I got to our feet. I held onto her arm as if it was my only lifeline; neither of us said a word as we stood timidly behind the android.

"Let's have it, 17," he called to the boy who was several yards ahead of us. "Step up to receive your ticket back to Hell."


	20. The Look of Deafeat

**Author's Hello: **Again, I'm going to sit here and beg for forgiveness from all of you faithful readers. It's been nearly another month since my last update…I'm ashamed. I will not let this story fall under the stack of things I have on my plate; I will finish! We're at the end anyway, so I'll get it done—soon too! I promise! Anyway, some gory images in this one, so hopefully you didn't eat before sitting down to your computer ;) hehe. Please, although I know you're probably mad at me (hehe), review and let me know what's going on in your head after reading this! It makes me smile! Thankies!

**Chapter 20: **_The Look of Defeat_

It was like an old standoff seen in one of those western films where the cowboy faced the robber, their hands waiting for the right moment to pull out their guns and shoot the other before a bullet stabbed their heart. I could barely breathe because I was so nervous. Mom seemed to be in the same predicament I was in, her arms holding me tightly as if to protect me from all harm. In front of us Cell stood straight, blood still oozing from his fresh wound and his fingers curling in anticipation.

"Layrial," he said in a deep voice that almost didn't sound normal for him. My mom's head perked up, as did mine. "You and Sasara get away from here. I cannot protect you during this."

My mother stood there, apparently afraid, but my body inched away just because I think I was more alert than she was for the moment.

"Go!" He yelled at us and my mother yanked my arm to hurry away.

Both of us ran, my bare feet smacking the pavement and crushing down on pebbles and whatnot that lay scattered; our heads moved from side to side looking for some sort of shelter. I caught site of a car parked on the side that for some reason I hadn't noticed earlier, but I pulled Mom towards it. I nearly plowed into the driver's side, my feet forgetting how to stop, but my hand knew exactly what to do before I thought about it. I yanked on the handle, and yelled out with frustration when the door was locked.

"Forget it," Mom said and pulled me to the front of the car so we could duck behind it.

"Do you think he'll win?" I asked her, my eyes resting on the body of the green and black android as his nemesis walked slowly forward.

"I don't doubt him," she said. "I trust him…I know he can do it."

My head turned then and looked at her; she was completely focused on the two figures in the street ahead. But there was something else there….something I had never really seen in her eyes. It wasn't like an attracted look you'd see from a high school girl watching a cute guy walk by; it was more of a look of affection and admiration.

A thunder on the city street drew my attention back to reality and I witnessed first hand a battle unlike any other I'd ever seen. Even the clips from the Cell Games I remembered seeing on Hercule Day in class years ago weren't as intense as this. Cell and who was called Android 17 collided in monstrous force that made the earth quake and windows in nearby buildings shatter.

I gripped the bumper of the car and leaned to the side as much as possible to see what was happening. Cell wasn't holding anything back. He flew lightning fast into the air to meet the other android who held up his arms, hands folded, to deliver an attack similar to one that knocked out Kibito-Kai. I cringed when I thought Cell was hit, but 17's arms came down to hit only the dusty air in front of him. Cell appeared behind, his leg swinging around like a ball on a chain and smacking the side of his opponent's head.

The android went zooming away to the point I could only see color streaking across the sky. Cell disappeared and went after him. They disappeared for a second, but then I saw green, black and gray coming back in this direction. Over our heads Cell went, followed closely by Android 17. Cell stopped and locked himself into a scrimmage of kicks and punches that were fast paced and nonstop.

Deep down I realized I was praying for this to end the right way. If Cell lost, so did the chance of survival for Mom and me. Kibito-Kai was still unconscious as far as I knew and we had no way of defending ourselves. I was happy that Gero and the little monster were still on their perch, but who knew how long they'd wait to throw a wrench into Cell's plan.

The battle continued…it continued for what I felt like days, weeks…months. The intense sound of crashing and banging filled my ears to the point I wondered if I'd go deaf from this. I hadn't noticed at first that I had inched further away from the car to get a better look. The battle wasn't staying in just the street; it was everywhere. When they disappeared, the only way I knew they were still going was from the sudden flashes of light and destruction of some city building not far away. I wanted it to end so badly it hurt.

"He'll do it," I heard Mom say. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I know he will."

I looked at her, the confidence spread across her face astounding me. She had so much faith in him it was unreal. I could find nothing to say to her, though, even if I was thinking she was losing her mind. Cell may have allowed both of us to live, and he may be on a different side than his creator, but it was still clear that that side wasn't the one I was on. He even said he had his own agenda.

We continued to watch, our eyes glued to the entire scene. I couldn't tell you who was winning; when I thought it was one, the other put up an attack that reversed everything. I was almost starting to lose my fear. I was having a hard time imagining things going beyond the endless skirmish.

And when I was about to step away from the car and stand up to take full view of this war, I saw something growing closer to us. Cell had been struck hard enough that had caused him to fly backwards, his head thrown back and his limbs hanging loosely as his body dove through the air horizontally.

"Move!" I yelled to my mother when I realized that he would collide with us if we stayed. I pulled her and we both threw ourselves to the middle of the street, rolling over from the unexpected impact with the ground. My arms scraped painfully across the pavement, the dirt settling into the top layer of my torn skin. I didn't have a chance to examine the damage, though. Beyond us the car exploded, the metal frame immediately being engulfed in horrific flames that made it feel like it was 150 degrees outside. Fragments flew towards us and Mom held her arms over my head, her own ducked down next to mine.

When all we heard was the cracking of the fire and the rushing of smoke, we simultaneously chanced a peek. I moved and felt a shooting pain run through my leg. I sat up, forgetting for a moment that there was a car on fire and why it was that way; my leg had a piece of glass shoved into it next to my shin. I hadn't even felt it bury itself in there; but now that I saw it there was an immense flow of pain that made me want to scream in complete agony.

"Oh my God," Mom cried and moved my skirt away to see the wound. I wanted to clutch it and cry my eyes out. I had never felt anything so awful in my entire life. I wanted to die…

As much as it hurt, as hard as I was breathing from the sight of my blood gushing out of my leg, I couldn't stop myself from searching for the owner of a terrible laugh. The Android 17 stood in front of the flames, some several yards away from us. His hands rested on his hips and his head was held high as he laughed at the burning car.

Mom saw it first, and then I saw it too; a body stood up and limped out of the smoldering wreck. Cell stepped over the metal and glass that had begun to melt from the heat, slowly and almost helplessly, but he moved away safely. I couldn't believe that he survived. The sight of him still living, even being able to walk made my heart not only leap for joy, but a realization that he was so much more than I imagined hit me. However, I could see his chest rising and falling from fatigue, one arm being clutched tightly to his side by the other. It looked as if it was loose…as if it had been pulled out of its socket in his shoulder. I almost forgot my pain just then and felt an odd sensation run through my own shoulder.

"You might as well give up," the boy said still laughing between words. "You're pathetic. You have nothing over me. Babidi's power has made me stronger than you."

Before either warrior could say anything further, two people landed behind me and Mom. I turned my head as Mom got to her feet in defense of both her and me. Gero and the little green creature—Babidi—stood triumphantly staring at all of us.

"He's right," Gero said. "You've forced me to take action Cell. I will have you destroyed."

"You're fooling yourselves if you think I'm finished," Cell said with a small smirk, and surprisingly enough he spoke as if he was just fine and dandy. "You of all people, Dr. Gero, should know what I have in me."

"Nothing my 17 can't handle," the old man replied. "Face your doom, Android 21. You are finished."


	21. The Last Request

**The Note:** Well this is it…you are about to start the final chapter of this segment. Ironically its 21 chapters like the original story. Nice...I didn't even think I'd get it to this point. I'm happy with it though. It's long—10 pages on Microsoft word…although I did offer a break marked with the 3 x's in case you wanted to get something to drink or whatever...hehe. Enjoy :) A larger note will be at the end of the chapter.

**xXx**

**Chapter 21: **_The Last Request_

I sat there in complete silence, unsure of what to think; scared to death; in utter pain. My mother stood closely next to me, guarding me as if she would stand a chance against these bad guys, so to speak, while Cell stood holding his arm, his body broken to the point where I thought he had to be bluffing. Android 17 wore a smirk of confidence that actually sent a wicked shiver down my back. His black hair was tossed lightly in the sudden breeze that swept through the street, dust rousing around his feet and his orange bandana tied around his neck fluttering smoothly. He looked menacing…and I became very scared.

"Well let's go," he said. "I'm getting bored with you, you weird looking thing."

From the side of his face I saw Cell frown. He didn't like to be insulted, no matter what nature it was in. He released his wounded arm and stood up straight, his good left hand making a strong fist while he cracked his neck.

"You think me beaten," he said. "Pity you have no idea that I share some of your powers, as well as your sister's and the best fighters this universe has ever seen. You couldn't beat me last time we met; you won't do it today."

"I also wasn't given the gift of that wizard's power," 17 replied. "And I don't give a damn if you're a lousy god—you're weak and done in."

Cell snarled dimly. "If you're so anxious, then shut your mouth and fight me."

"With pleasure…"

Android 17 took off like a bolt of lightning, flying directly for Cell in a wave of color. There was a loud smack, but Cell held his position firmly on the broken, debris-filled pavement. The attack caused a gust of wind to sweep around them, the flames from the car fire jumping across the sidewalk to a nearby building.

Mom knelt down next to me, her hands resting on my shoulders. "Sasara," she said quickly, but in a hushed voice. "Can you walk on your good leg if I help you? We have to get out."

Her request made me want to release a flood of tears from the mere thought of having to put any sort of pressure on this wound. I looked at my leg, the jagged piece of glass sticking out about seven inches. My eyes caught Cell fighting with one arm against his enemy…the picture made me realize that he probably wouldn't win.

"Take it out," I told her. "Hurry…"

I clenched my teeth and looked away, my eyes shut tightly and my hands curling into fists in anticipation of the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. I heard my mom taking in a sharp breath; then I felt the shard shifting in my leg. I held in the cry of pain and prayed that it'd be over. Mom pulled it out slowly and ever millisecond was agonizing. I heard it drop and I dared a look. More blood came out and I immediately began breathing faster from the gore.

Mom leaned over and took hold of my already torn and destroyed skirt, her fingers gripping the material hard. She shredded off a decent piece from the edge and slipped it under my leg. "It'll have to do for now," she told me as she tied it tightly. "We'll find something else later."

I nodded, trying hard not to let my eyes dwell on my useless leg. A quake made us both snap our heads up and see Android 17 pounding Cell into the ground. At that point Mom stood up and pulled both my arms to help lift me. My good leg tried to get under my body and push me up fully, but I couldn't help but let out a staggering yelp.

My mother pulled my arm around her shoulders and held onto my waist as I limped two steps to the right. Of course we both should have known—unless she figured she'd try anyway—that we wouldn't get very far. Gero stepped out in front of us and grabbed Mom's arm and pulled her, my body shifting uncomfortably with her.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked ruthlessly.

"My daughter's injured badly, you asshole," she snapped. "Let me go."

"You will not speak to me like that!" He yelled and tried to slap her, but to my complete amazement she ducked and still managed to hold onto me.

"Shove it," she said. "Cell will kill you both."

"You're blinded by hope," Babidi said stepping in, his large eyes looking at the fight down the street. "Cell will die."

Gero pulled her again, this time with a better grip using both his hands and I fell to the ground. I ignored the pain of hitting the ground _and_ my leg soaking up the fabric that tried holding in the bleeding, but I was more concerned with my mom. He pulled her to the sidewalk, his arm around her neck and his other hand yanking her arm.

I rolled over to move, but I knew I couldn't do anything. There was no way my body would allow me to attempt anything now. I was done in and I couldn't find even an ounce of adrenaline to aid me. I watched as my mother tried clawing with her scraped hand, her bruised legs trying to kick.

"CELL!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. "CELL!"

I looked towards the fight. As soon as his name had been released from my throat he stopped and looked over to me. I couldn't see any expression, but I immediately regretted my decision to call for him when the evil android he fought took this opportunity to grab hold of Cell's bad arm and swing him around to ultimately release him into a nearby streetlamp—the aim was perfect.

The metal pole fell over and landed on the sidewalk, Cell's body falling to the cement and cracking it easily. Android 17 approached him slowly, one hand on his jean-clad hip and the other flexing its fingers intently.

Cell leaned up from falling on his back, his body slowly rising to a semi-sitting position. I saw that he was having trouble. I couldn't even comprehend it. I mean this was Cell…'perfect' Cell and he was losing so horribly it was pulling _me_ apart. Gero had stopped trying to strangle Mom as he watched with glee as his evil android walked over to the doomed biomechanical being he himself had created. And you know what hit me just then? That this sick bastard didn't care about the time and effort he put in to create Cell; his oh-so-perfect masterpiece didn't turn out the way he wanted, so now he condemned him to death. That's just sick.

As for my mother…I could see her watching in horror as Cell held himself up only with on arm, his legs sprawled out before him and his head looking like it couldn't even find the strength to hold up. He was finished…just like Gero had said. Tears filled her eyes and easily streamed down her dirty cheeks. My heart broke to see her crying for this creature. It killed me as I wanted to cry for him too…I had an attachment for him, but it was nothing compared to what Mom felt…

"No!" She suddenly yelled out and somehow managed to break free from Gero's hold. He either wasn't paying attention or just allowed her to go since she ran directly towards Cell…a death wish as everyone saw it. I sat up as much as I could, my good leg twisting as if to push me up, but it was a hopeless effort.

Mom dropped to her knees next to Cell and held his head in her arms. I saw him try to push her away, but she wouldn't budge. "Don't do this!" I heard her voice crack to Android 17. "I beg of you…spare him."

The android laughed audibly. "What a pathetic loser!" He said. "I'll kill you both!"

Cell tried to push her away again, but she clung to him, putting herself in the line of fire. "Layrial, move away!" He said as he pushed himself to stand up—a deed I couldn't believe as I watched it happen. "You will not die again because of me!"

"I will not leave you this time!" She yelled at him, but he pushed her hard enough this time to make her fall. He ignored his actions and walked towards 17, though the boy made no move to back away from him as he approached.

"Fight me," he said hatefully.

"I'm done fighting you," 17 replied. "I'm just going to kill you now."

His hand raised, a small light engulfing its outline, and I saw that Cell made no effort to withdraw himself. Mom sat on her hands and knees on the sidewalk and the rest of us waited for this to finish.

The light in17's hand grew brighter and larger and I knew that any second Cell would be gone, if not my mother too. Where that would leave me I didn't even want to think about for a second. I was going to die no matter what, but what pained me more is I had to go last. For once in my life, I wanted to be first in line for something bad.

Then…without warning and without knowing at first what the cause was Android 17 spun to the side and aimed the attack at someone else. Cell looked up immediately and 17 held his fists firmly at his sides. I heard him growl with frustration.

"No, not him! Not again!" Babidi yelled out in fear.

Finally I got myself to turn my attention to the sky above the billowing smoke that still folded over itself into the blue sky. In front of it stood a recently familiar figure that brought a sensation of witnessing a miracle flow through my body. Kibito-Kai held the ball that was to destroy Cell in his hand.

"I see I'm just in time," he said proudly as he somehow dissipated the ball to nothing in his hand.

"No, no, no!" Babidi yelled next to me, his little legs stomping the ground. "Android 17, _kill the kai!_"

There was no reply as 17 jumped into the air, but as if the heavens were finally shining down on us, Kibito-Kai flew forward and smacked the android so hard that he went sailing out of sight. He had completely caught the android off-guard. The wicked men behind me gasped in unison, but I felt pure pride in what had just happened.

Kibito-Kai landed in front of Cell, who stood hunched slightly, but I could almost see a smile on both of their faces. As much as Kibito-Kai probably detested Cell, he hopefully knew that Cell was currently on the right side.

"I will not let this fall apart!" Gero called out and he disappeared from the sidewalk and flew towards the group ahead. Mom stood up immediately and pointed, but Kibito-Kai and Cell stood still. "I will finish the job myself!" The old man shouted.

Cell turned, his body standing tall and proud, even if he was falling apart around the seams. Gero geared himself towards his own android, arm ready to deliver a blow, but Cell's better arm came out and he jumped forward to pull the man out of the air. Cell's yellow feet landed on the sidewalk with the usual squeak, but his hand held Gero up a foot or more off the ground.

"Still think I've lost my touch?" Cell said with a large frown, but his voice sounding just as smooth and elegant as I've ever heard. I could only imagine the pain he was in as he forced himself to continue a fight.

"Put me down you fool," Gero said. "You're acting this way for a stupid human woman who is nothing but a worthless, powerless bitch. I created you—I'm the one who put you together."

"Yes and I thank you," Cell replied, but the frown didn't weaken. "Although I owe nothing to you for my true completion since you deprived me of learning a fuller version of the emotions I was at first not keen on discovering. But now Dr. Gero, I'm sending you back to our subservient home in Hell."

Cell tossed Gero's body up just enough to give him time to release a nasty shock of bright yellow light that nearly blinded me, even from the distance I sat from them. I heard a shrieking yell, but it faded fast as the front entrance to the convenience store Cell faced was blown away, along with the evil Dr. Gero.

I heard Babidi mutter something that was filled with fear, though what he said I couldn't say, but it was obvious he was scared beyond belief. He had turned sharply and dodged away before he got caught in any of the attacks Cell had left in him. I didn't dwell on it though; I was concerned with what was going on with Cell, my mother and Kibito-Kai.

"Android 17 will return any moment," Kibito-Kai said swiftly. "That attack I made was not enough to destroy him or even decommission him for a brief period. It merely knocked him off the platform for a few minutes."

Cell said nothing, but my mother seemed to be thinking over what the godly figure said. "So what happens when he comes back?"

"I must go after Babidi before he gets too far," Kibito-Kai said as he turned his head towards my direction, his neck craning up to the sky slightly. "But for now I will return Cell's strength to him so he can defeat Android 17."

Cell looked at the purple man and I could only imagine the look of shock on his face…though I'm sure it was similar to the expression I wore. This guy had the power to do such a thing? That's…amazing!

"You will heal me?" Cell asked in awe.

"Yes," Kibito-Kai said almost regrettably and put his hand on Cell's shoulder. "Do not move."

A strange glow of bluish light surrounded Cell's body, but that was as much as I got out of it. My mother took a step back, apparently never having witnessed this in any of her adventures with Cell. The android, on the other hand, looked as if he was being reborn with newfound strength. Kibito-Kai stepped away moments later and Cell created a huge wave of golden light that gushed through the street, his wings and arms flexing with the glory of his returned abilities.

"You must promise me you will not do harm to these ladies and take down 17," Kibito-Kai warned.

"Now that I'm good as new, I will not allow anything to happen to either Layrial or her daughter," Cell answered. "But since you have such a fantastic gift, you may want to tend to Sasara since she's lost more blood than I have and I daresay she can't live long with that condition."

I felt my heart take a double leap with his words—I didn't know he had realized I was so badly wounded. He just couldn't do anything about it at the time it happened, I guess.

"Miss Layrial, please come with me and I shall heal you both. The android is returning and I suggest you stay as far away as possible," he said as they hurried towards me, leaving Cell to his spot in the street.

Once Kibito-Kai and Mom were at my side, the purple elf-like man knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, his other hand resting on my mother's. "Please do not move," he said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The feeling of life that washed over my body was nothing less than miraculous. The only way I can describe what it felt like was the feeling you get when you wake up after a really good night's sleep…only better. My leg healed up within seconds and any other bruised or broken part of my body felt completely restored and back to normal.

Kibito-Kai finished and stood up, his hands clenched into firm fists next to his side; however, he wore a small smile on his face. "I will go retrieve the wizard and put him back into the afterworld where he belongs," he told us. "After that task is completed, Goku and his friends should be freed from the spell and they can help relieve the planet of any other fugitives. Do take care of yourselves."

"Thank you so much," Mom said as he lifted his feet and began to fly away. The last I saw of him he was flying off down the street in the direction the little green wizard had retreated. I have no idea if he succeeded in his mission, but I was pretty confident that all was well now that the god was back in the picture.

xXx

I got to my feet immediately and Mom and I hurried further down the street and over to an ally that separated a woman's shoe store and a sporting goods shop. We hid behind the corner of the brick building that was the shoe store and watched as Cell waited in the middle of the street by himself.

I was about to say something when Mom pointed out that someone was coming in the distance. Sure enough, the long black-haired Android 17 landed with a furious entrance that spelt trouble for anyone who didn't have enough sense to run away…not that we were senseless…

Although we were further from the scene than before, I could still make out exactly what they were both saying. It could be because both were angry and their voices were cranked up to the irritation volume.

"Let's get this over with," Cell said. "I have better things to do than continue toying with you."

"You toy with me?" 17 laughed loudly. "Please, I've been banging your face into the ground all day."

"Only because you caught me off guard after I had been attacked by your little friend Jardinai," Cell said truthfully. "Now you have to deal with me at full power."

They didn't waste any more time chatting. Cell powered up, as did the other android, and the two released a powerful attack at the same time. It was the oddest thing I had ever seen, and I will tell you no one will ever see something like it again. Both held an enormous wave of energy directed at the other, but the ends of both attacks clashed to form a large electric ball in the middle. Cell braced himself, his feet actually pushing down into the pavement as he leaned forward with his arms, his wings spread out sharply behind him.

Android 17 stood in a similar stance, but the light prevented me from seeing more than one side of his body. He did seem to make a large push, the central ball being tossed closer to Cell, but Cell leaned forward even more to keep it from taking over his energy beam.

"Mom…can he do it?" I asked, my stomach twisting in all sorts of directions from the nerves that kept telling me we were still going to die.

"I'm hoping so," she said as she clutched my shoulders and kept me close.

We watched the light from the two androids' attacks bouncing in our eyes, everything else being blocked out as Cell and Android 17 pushed each other to the limit in a battle for their lives. The ground started to break apart more, buildings started to crumble and more dust rose from the debris that was littering the surrounding area. A massive crack started to snake its way down the middle of the street, the road splitting apart a good twelve inches or so before continuing its path down town. Cell's wings lifted almost to their fullest point and he pushed his arms out in such force I thought he was going to dislocate both of them this time. Android 17 was actually taking steps back. Cell continued to move forward slowly, the enemy trying with all his might to keep himself in the game, but the fact that Cell was stronger at was something that 17 was going to realize in a matter of seconds.

Cell was now walking with a normal stride, the other android backing up. I wish I could've seen his face as Cell's energy burst in a fierce explosion. Mom and I had confidence that we were both going to survive, thus we ran out to the near middle of the street to take one last look at the perfection Cell displayed. The entire city block before him was slowly being devastated as he released the final blow.

The sight I witnessed that day was nothing less than amazing. All I could see for a brief moment, (though it really did seem to last for an eternity in slow motion), was Cell standing tall and proud in front of a brilliant display of yellow, white and orange light as he finished a battle he was almost destined to lose from the start. Before I knew it, however, the blue sky hung overhead, the sun beamed down brightly upon us and Cell stood out amongst the ruins of the city that I had once strolled down without a care in the world earlier that day.

I was speechless. I honestly didn't know what to say or do as Cell turned slowly towards us in a relaxed and modest way. Mom didn't wait a moment longer to keep herself from running to him. She ran as you'd see a woman do in an old movie as they went after the hero…only in this story the hero was the most unlikely of characters you'd ever expect. In this story, the alleged villain saved the day.

Mom jumped into Cell's arms and I could see he didn't expect it. She gave him a great hug that almost brought tears to my eyes. For the first time in her life since knowing Cell, she was able to embrace her secret man when all the terror came to an end. I walked up to them, Cell looking almost…timid and kind. I had never seen him like this and those tears were really threatening to pour out of my eyes at any given moment. Not only had I survived this whole mess, but he had been reunited with the one woman he loved. He held her as no one ever had, as if he was afraid that if he let go he'd lose her again.

As soon as he noticed me, however, he let her go. Mom backed away shyly, as if forgetting her age and that she had a daughter witnessing her small secret romance. I looked at Cell, his face calm and angelic, but I knew that he hadn't gone all mushy inside just because he got a hug.

"You did it," I said with a smile.

"Of course," he said. "I wouldn't have allowed myself to lose that type of battle a second time…especially to that stupid 17."

I really didn't understand exactly what he meant by "not losing that battle again," but I didn't ask any questions. I was too busy looking at my mother, who seemed to be completely lost in her own train of thought.

"So…" I started, but she still kept her eyes focused on some unknown invisible object before her. "What will you do now?"

Cell let out a sigh and looked away from both of us, his magenta eyes glancing up at the sky for a moment before crossing his arms. "I suppose I'll leave," he said finally. "I've decided that it's not worth destroying this planet now…especially after I just nearly killed myself saving it."

I almost laughed. He didn't do it for the planet—I knew that like I knew my name. He did it to protect us, but mostly Mom. He had promised himself he'd never let anything else ever happen to her again and he followed through.

Speaking of my mother, when he said he'd leave her glazed-over eyes sparked back to life and her head shot up to look at him with a deep felt sorrow. She already knew at the end of that statement that she would lose him…and probably never see him again.

"You'll…leave for good?" She asked in a near choke from a sob she tried to hide. "Where will you go?"

Cell shrugged lightly, but the moment his eyes rested upon her I could see that inside, his heart sank at the sight of her sorrow. "Layrial," he said with a small smirk. "I will make this offer one last time…come with me."

I could see her taking in a deep breath, but before she even considered it she shook her head. "I can't," she said and a tear escaped her eye. "I…I can't leave Sasara. This is my home."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that her statement brought more sorrow to her than anything in the world. If she were holding her heart in her hand I'm sure I would've seen it crack and grow dark. I watched as that tear slid down her cheek and dripped away from her chin to be lost to the broken ground below. It pained me to even think that she'd continue living with that knowledge that he was out there somewhere and she wasn't with him.

"Go," I said before knowing I said it. Mom looked at me, as did Cell, with a small surprise. "Please go."

She shook her head. "I can't leave you, sweetheart. This is where I belong."

"No," I said more confidently. "You belong with him. He's been a part of your life since the day you met him. Mom, I've read your journals…I know what you feel. I've been around him myself and I know how you could fall for him."

"Don't argue with me Sasara," she started to lecture but I held my hand up quickly.

"No Mom, you listen to me," I said firmly. "I can take care of myself. You've raised me the right way and I can handle things on my own. I want you to be happy—I don't want you to live the rest of your life thinking about how you could've been with him and you chose not to. I know this is what you want—just do it."

I saw her continue to think it over, but I knew that she was still leaning towards leaving him be and continuing her normal life as a school teacher and a mother to a grown girl that was ready to move out anyway. Nothing was really keeping her here, but I think I had figured out right away what exactly was keeping her from jumping to this chance—besides me, that is.

"Mom," I said and looked right at her eyes. "Don't think about what he's done in the past…trust me, I saw it. That little wizard forced me to see Cell's life because he wanted to scare me. Cell's not what you've always described him as…he's not the monster he was before he gained his power. You can trust him…he _does_ care for you. Believe me…"

She stood in silence for a long moment. I actually had a hard time believing what I had just said myself, but…it was true. She deserved this. After having this chance to know Cell—knowing that he saved me from several fates all day long, and then even battled an enemy that could have been his ally—I was confident that I could trust Cell to take care of my mother. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

I took a chance to get a peek of what was written on Cell's face. He seemed a bit stunned at the conversation we were having, but in ways I could tell that he didn't expect any consideration to take place. I don't think it was because he didn't want to do it—Cell wasn't the type to offer anything if he didn't mean it—but he had been rejected after that question several times by her in the past.

"You're…you're sure you'll be alright?" Mom said softly. "I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you."

"You wouldn't be abandoning me," I said with small smile. "You'd be fulfilling what you secretly wanted most for over thirty years."

Mom came forward and wrapped her arms around me in a large hug, her hand holding the back of my head as she sobbed softly on my shoulder. I held her, my own salty tears dripping from the corners of my eyes as I realized that she was going to go through with it…she was going to leave.

She pulled back, her hands holding my shoulders and her eyes looking me over one last time. "You promise to take care of yourself?"

"I promise," I said with a sniffle following closely behind my agreement. I looked past her at Cell, who seemed to be suddenly uncomfortable with this scene. He held his arms stiffly across his chest, his head turned slightly and his eyes fixed on something off to the side. He didn't look disgusted, but he didn't look sappy either.

"Cell," I said and went up to him, my mom's hands dropping away from me. His eyes slowly eased to the side to look at me and after a moment his head followed. "Please take care of her? I mean, I can trust you, right?"

His stunning pink eyes closed for a moment and a small smile broke the stiff look on his porcelain-like face. "A question that need not be asked, nor need be answered," he said with a sly smirk. He looked at me and it was then I wrapped my arms around his waist to offer one last hug to someone I truly owed my life too.

I could feel his arms loosen above my head, but he wasn't sure what to do with them. I glanced up and threw my arms up to his shoulders, my hands gripping the smooth black shell that covered them; I pulled myself up (painfully since he was so damn tall) and gave him a quick peck on the side of his face. His eyes grew a bit wider, but I backed away right after getting back down.

"I'm going to miss you," Mom said to me. "My little girl…I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Mommy," I said and tried desperately to hold back any tears that were right next to the exit to spring forward. We embraced each other in one last hug.

"Layrial," the smooth, deep voice of Cell said. "We must go before I'm found again."

Mom nodded her head against my shoulder and backed away, her hand holding mine until she could no longer reach as she stood next to Cell. "Good-bye, Sasara…"

"Bye…Mom…"

I couldn't say anything more than that. My lungs were busy holding in all the sobs that wanted to come forward. I was sad, yes, but I was also happy. It brought a smile to my face in the weirdest way when Cell picked my mother up around the waist and held her vertically next to his own strong body. She held onto him, chancing one last wave as his feet left the ground, and then clung to his neck for support. Cell actually allowed himself to send off a short wave that consisted of two fingers.

And then they were gone.

I stood alone in the street of a devastated city for who knows how long, my head tilted back to look at the sky where my mother disappeared with her secret android. It was so hard for me to get myself to realize that yeah, this was it. I was on my own. My mother was gone. I had just survived a horrible day…

But the only reason I survived was because of Cell. He saved me…so many times.

With that thought floating through my head, I turned away and walked down the street, my torn and dirty skirt flowing in the gentle breeze that swept through the deserted city, my bare feet carefully stepping along the broken road. After learning of such a fairy-tale story that was indeed real once upon a time, I was more happy than sad to know that my mother, Layrial, was to live ever after with the unlikely prince charming.

_The End_

**xXx**

**Cassie's Farewell Note: **Well I must say that this suddenly came up almost unexpectedly. However, I did promise everyone I'd finish it before I went back to school, so since my classes start this Wednesday, I've held up my end XD Only took me all summer to write it—hehe. Anyway, I know it was a super long chapter—the longest I've ever posted I believe, but I hope you find it worth it. I didn't want to chop it up on anyone because to me, it's a great chapter and couldn't be torn apart just because of its length.

And now, you all have a happy ending that I'm hoping was worth the wait of 4 stories. Did I make anyone cry? I was all happy and fuzzy inside when I finished it up. Honestly, I wasn't going to have Layrial jump off with him, but I think that after all this time has passed Cell could jump out of character just a little bit, yeah? Also, it's a gift for all of you that have hung on through this chapter and the previous three. So there you have it.

And a big thanks to those I've mentioned in previous chapters for any help you've offered me in bringing about some of the ideas I had for the plot. A major thanks, however, to **jessiegurl2** for that email she had sent me with the debating questions going on between my main characters. I believe I've answered all possible questions anyone could have, but honestly—if you have ANY more, feel free to ask me. I will reply to any personal messages you send through fanfiction dot net here.

Will there be a fifth installment? A month ago I would've said most likely…however, the plot wasn't really sorted out further than a brainstorm idea I got while having a chat with some of my Cell friends, and now that classes are starting I don't know how much time I'll have. I also have plans for other stories in other genres (i.e. Harry Potter and possibly X-Men); I think for now I'm going to take a break from Cell. What I _would_ like to really work on is maybe some artwork I can offer (if I can get it to come out right) that depicts some scenes from any of the stories. We'll see though…takes me a while to come up with a good drawing. If I do, I will post a new "chapter" to _this_ story and those of you that have this story in your favorites will find out. Everyone else can check back in a few months xD

Oh, and to answer a question that may come up…Why didn't Cell kill Babidi and why was he having such a hard time with Android 17? Yeah, I know—he's Perfect Cell and 17 was weaker than he was in the DBZ saga. Although keep in mind that Babidi boosted 17's power with the majin stuff. So that was one reason. Also, Cell had gone through the day fighting one guy after another and after the fight with Majin 17 and Jardinai, he was starting to wear down. After he was attacked by Jardinai he was really drained and hurt. I never did mention what sort of dagger she had mostly because I couldn't really just throw it in there properly, so the answer to that is yes, it wasn't your ordinary dagger—it would have been made from a very hard metal that even Cell couldn't ward off; also, I mentioned when it happened that she got him in the purple part of his waist—I see that as a softer area compared to the rest of him. As for Babidi, killing him would've almost been too much for him since at that point Kibito-Kai didn't heal him yet. That and I wanted Kibito-Kai out of the scene, so chasing the little wizard was the easiest way. That way Cell was able to escape the planet without a long drawn out excuse.

Alright, I think I covered everything I wanted to say. I'm sure I'll remember something while in work tonight ;) But for now, I do have one request from YOU guys. If you do decide to be ever-so-kind and write a review (because you all know how happy they make me) I'd like you add the following, just for my piece of mind. Did you like the ending? I mean, were you guys truly satisfied or do you think Cell should've gone off on his own? Honesty here! Also, for those of you that have read all 4 stories (Cell's perspective fic not included) which did you like the most? I'm just curious :)

So there you have it. Take care to all of you! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
